A NotSoNormal Week
by Bluesaber3
Summary: As the title states, it is not a normal week for Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and maybe a few other friends. Find out what's going weird and how hilarious it is! Genres may change but probably not ;D rating has been changed to k plus to be safe
1. Coffee, Cotton Candy, and Taco men

**Welcome to A Not-So-Normal Week. As the title states, it is not a normal week for Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and maybe a few other friends. Find out what's going weird and how hilarious it is!**

**Disclaimer: To avoid giving some stuff away, I will just say that i don't own ANYTHING in this story. ;) **

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Anakin, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan are going to the Galactic Amusement Park, but when Ahsoka gets super hyper from too much coffee, who _knows _what will happen!**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 1: Coffee, Cotton Candy, and Taco Men**

"AHSOKAAAAAAAA!" Shouted Anakin Skywalker. It was early morning and still dark outside.

"What?" Ahsoka Tano mumbled sleepily. She was still in bed half sleeping.

"WHERE ARE MY UNDERWEAR?" He yelled.

"You're underwear?" Ahsoka replied, shocked. She sat up in bed. "Master, it's three o'clock in the morning!"

"Yeah well I need my underwear, Snips." Anakin said, coming into the room wrapped in a bath towel.

"Please," Ahsoka said, covering her eyes.

"Sorry," Anakin said, going back into the bathroom. "Well?"

Ahsoka sighed groggily and crawled out of bed. She walked over to the laundry basket and took out a pair of giant boxers with hearts on them.

She giggled slightly. "What's so funny, Snips?" Anakin called from the bathroom.

Ahsoka coughed, pretending nothing happened. "Oh, nothing!" She yelled back. She brought him the underwear and he took them and shut the door.

"You actually wear those things?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course! I got them from my wife!" Anakin said.

"You're what?"

"AH! I mean no, I uhmmm, had them my whole life!" He corrected himself.

"….and they still fit?" Ahsoka said after a long pause.

"'Course why wouldn't they?" He asked, coming out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Never mind, I'm going back to sleep." Ahsoka said, climbing back onto her bed.

"Why would you want to go to sleep? We're going to the Galactic Amusement Park today!" Anakin cried, jumping up and down like an excited youngling.

"_That _is why you're up so early?" She asked in disbelief.

Anakin nodded.

"You're kidding me!" She groaned, burying her face in her pillow and pulling the covers over her head.

Anakin ran up to her bed and pulled the covers off. "Get up! We are going to be late!" Anakin said, digging through her dresser to get her clothes. He pulled out a pink container. "Oooh! What's this?" He asked, taking the lid off to smell it.

Ahsoka jumped out of bed and snatched the pink container out of his hands. "That's my deodorant! Don't you know better than to dig through other people's stuff?"

"You know, funny you should say that," Anakin said, "Obi-Wan used to tell me the same thing!"

"Yeah I wonder why…" Ahsoka muttered.

"What'd you say?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Ahsoka said, putting on a bright smile.

"Ok, whatever, just get ready to go to the GAP."

"The… GAP?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Yeah- GAP, Galactic Amusement Park." Anakin replied.

"Oh, ok…" Ahsoka said, trailing off.

"WELL GET READY!" Anakin cried.

"Master it's only three thirty a.m.! When are we supposed to get there?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well I told Obi-Wan we'd meet him at nine." Anakin replied.

"That means I still have at least another four hours to sleep." Ahsoka said, and she jumped back in bed and covered herself with the blankets.

"Good. Night." She said.

"But it's MORNING!"

"WHATEVER! Just go throw strawberries at the wall or something!" Ahsoka cried.

"Oh. Ok." Anakin said, but instead he went to go watch TV. He turned on the kids channel and Blue's Clues was on.

"OOOOH!" Anakin squealed. "I LOOOOVVEEEE Blue's Clues!"

Ahsoka groaned and turned on her side. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep now!

"You found a clue!" Said the voice of Steve from the TV.

Ahsoka tossed and turned for over an hour. Her master never turned off the obnoxious TV. After Blue's Clues he watched Dora. Then Little Bear, then Winnie the Pooh!

Finally at five a.m., without getting one extra minute of sleep, Ahsoka gave up and got out of bed.

"FINALLY, Snips! I thought you would never get up!" Anakin said, turning off the TV.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ahsoka said, going into the bathroom.

"OK! I'll make breakfast." Anakin said, going into the kitchen.

About fifteen minutes later they were both sitting around their table.

Ahsoka was on her third cup of coffee, trying to stay awake. After her fourth cup of coffee, she was overloaded with caffeine and very hyper.

"AHH! I sooo totally can't WAIT until we get to GAP!" She squealed.

"I know, me neither!" Anakin agreed.

"Let's go right now!" She said.

"We can't, I told Obi-Wan we'd meet him at nine, it's only seven thirty!" Anakin said.

"Well then let's go get Obi-Wan and tell him we want to go earlier!" Ahsoka said.

"Great idea!" Anakin said, and he and Ahsoka got up and went out the door. Ahsoka ran straight all the way there, and once Anakin finally caught up with her, she was already knocking rapidly on the door.

Obi-Wan opened the door looking sleepy and still with his nightclothes on.

"Master Kenobi let's go to the Galactic Amusement Park! We're ready and we can be there early and we can have sooooo much fun!" Ahsoka said, not stopping to take a breath.

"What's up with _her_?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Too much coffee." Anakin replied with a sigh.

"Now you know how I felt." Obi-Wan said.

"Did I _really _every drink four cups of coffee in a row?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "You were far worse, Anakin."

"Oh…" Anakin replied, having nothing else to say.

"Come ON guys!" Ahsoka cried, jumping up and down.

"I am not ready to go!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Just come in your pajamas then!" Ahsoka said impatiently.

"No. No WAY. Just wait and I will be ready in ten minutes." Obi-Wan said.

"Ten minutes!" Ahsoka wailed. "That's like, an eternity!"

"Just be quiet Snips!" Anakin shushed her.

So Ahsoka got out a small paddleball game and began to play with it. She got it going so fast that Anakin had to look away to prevent himself from becoming dizzy. Finally she got it sooooo fast that the ball snapped off and hit Anakin in the head.

"OOOOWWWWW!" He screamed. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"It was an accident!" Ahsoka insisted. "They make these things out of _such _cheap elastic."

"Well then can't you at least be more careful?" He said, rubbing his head.

Obi-Wan opened the door. "What is going on, you two?" He asked.

Anakin and Ahsoka both started talking at once.

"Whoa! Slow down." Obi-Wan said.

"Anakin was yelling at me!" Ahsoka said, fake-crying.

"Well _she _hit me in the head with a paddleball!" Anakin protested.

"It was an accident!" Ahsoka said innocently, staring at Obi-Wan with big puppy-dog eyes.

Obi-Wan turned to Anakin. "Now, Anakin. You know far well enough that yelling at your Padawan is no good way to resolve the matter. Now let's go."

Ahsoka looked at Anakin with a mischievous smirk that said, "I won!"

Anakin glared back at her as if to say, "Just you wait, Snips."

The three got in the speeder. It was now eight a.m.

They left the hanger and Ahsoka said, "Are we there yet."

"No." Obi-Wan replied.

Three seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Five seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

"No."

Five more seconds later, "Are we there yet?"

"NO!" Anakin and Obi-Wan shouted in unison.

A minute later, "Are we there… now?"

"_No._"

Two minutes later, "How 'bout… now?"

"NO!" said Anakin.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-"

"Are we there yet?"

"-es"

"YOU SAID YES!"

"You cut me off and asked a different question!"

"You should listen better!"

"You should stop asking every five seconds!"

"You should stop being so bossy!"

"You should chill out!"

"You should stop being so grumpy!"

"You shouldn't drink so much coffee!"

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"STOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Obi-Wan shouted at the top of his lungs. "Seriously you're acting like a bunch of younglings!"

"I'm _not _a youngling!" Ahsoka whined.

"Exactly! So just be quiet and we'll get there when we get there!" Obi-Wan said, and went quiet again and back to driving.

They drove in silence for about ten minutes.

"Are we there now?" Ahsoka asked impatiently. "I gotta pee!"

Anakin sighed, exasperated. "Why didn't you go before we left?"

"'Cause I didn't have to go then!"

"Oh BROTHER!" Anakin groaned.

"Now you know how I felt, Anakin." Obi-Wan repeated, not taking his eyes off the steering wheel.

Within another five minutes they arrived at the amusement park.

"YES! Finally!" Ahsoka cried. She jumped out and ran to the nearest bathroom.

When she came back a minute later, Anakin and Obi-Wan were waiting at the ticket line for her.

They got their tickets and went inside.

"wooooooooooow!" Ahsoka said as she looked at all the rides and games.

"LET'S GO MASTER!" She cried to Anakin. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the highest rollercoaster.

"Let's ride on that!" She said, pointing to it.

"That?" Anakin said, "That's the highest, fastest, swirliest rollercoaster in the whole park, Snips. You sure you want to ride on it?"

"YES!"

"Ok, let's go," Anakin said. They got in line and in about a minute they were strapped into the cars.

The rollercoaster took off and record-breaking speeds, swirling and twirling. Ahsoka screamed in joy, throwing her hands in the air.

Anakin loved it too. But as it got faster, and swirlier, and twistier, Anakin enjoyed it more, but Ahsoka began to dislike it.

The car climbed to the tippy top of an arc, and _whoosh! _the car dropped down faster than ever.

Ahsoka felt her stomach drop as the car careened down the track. She began to get a little queasy. But just as she thought she wouldn't be able to stand it anymore, it ended.

They got off the car. Ahsoka nearly fell over she was so dizzy from the twisting car.

"M-master, there's… three of you." She mumbled.

"Told you it was the fastest swirliest car ever." Anakin said, completely unfazed. He led his dizzy Padawan to a bench.

Obi-Wan strolled up to them. "Where have you two been?"

"Ahsoka wanted to ride the biggest rollercoaster." Anakin said, making it sound like the worst idea ever.

Suddenly Ahsoka's eyes lit up. "MASTER! They have _COTTON CANDY!_" Ahsoka shrieked joyously. She ran to the cotton candy stand.

"Ahsoka you already had too much caffeine the last thing you need is too much sugar!" Anakin said.

"PLEEAAAAAAAAASSSEEEE?" Ahsoka pleaded.

"Ok, fine." Anakin said. They bought some cotton candy and sat down to eat it.

"I loooooooooove cotton candy!" Ahsoka said, eating the fluffy pink sugar. They finished it quite quickly.

"Can we get some more?" Ahsoka asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"NO."

"Pretty please with Padme on top?"

"What?"

"PLEASE?"

"FINE. But just one more."

"YAAAY! You're the best master ever!"

Anakin sighed and they went to go get more cotton candy.

Ten minutes, lots of Ahsoka begging, and five sticks of cotton candy later, Anakin dragged Ahsoka along to find Obi-Wan.

"Let me go! I want to ride on the carousel!" Ahsoka cried, pulling at her master. But Anakin kept a tight grip on her arm and managed to find Obi-Wan.

"Master, she won't stop! She's super hyper!" Anakin wailed.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to help me?" Anakin wailed. "She's driving me CRAZY!"

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "It's your own fault for letting her get so much cotton candy!"

"She wouldn't stop asking!" Anakin said. Ahsoka pulled on his arm harder. "STOP IT SNIPS!" He yelled. Everyone in the park turned around to look at them. Anakin flushed deep red. "Hehehe, hi everyone! Everything's… normal," He said to everyone, and they went about their business again.

"Can't we just leave, Obi-Wan?" Anakin said.

"We haven't even eaten lunch yet!" Said Obi-Wan, "And, I really wanted to try out the arcade."

Anakin sighed exasperatedly. "Fine. Let's go eat lunch."

They all went to the food court and ordered their food. Ahsoka got a cheeseburger with fries and soda, Obi-Wan got a pizza and iced tea, and Anakin got a hot dog and lemonade.

They sat down and began to eat. Ahsoka was very hungry and started shoving food into her mouth.

"How can you eat so much and not get fat?" Anakin asked his Padawan in amazement.

Ahsoka swallowed her large mouthful of food and shrugged. "I dunno. But you only say that 'cause you're jealous." She said, poking him in the arm.

"Are not!" Anakin cried.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOT!"

"_ARE TOO!"_

Obi-Wan took his pizza box and smacked himself on the head with it. "Will you two just CHILL?" He shouted.

"Sorry, Obi-Wan." Anakin replied.

"Yeah sorry." Ahsoka replied, taking another bite of her food. They finished eating quickly.

"So can we go to the arcade now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Sure, I guess." Anakin said.

"YAY! To arcade!" Ahsoka cried.

"Will your sugar ever wear off?" Anakin asked her.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Probably not." She said with a smirk.

Anakin groaned. They finally got to the arcade.

Ahsoka ran off immediately, got some tokens and started playing games.

"Phew, did we get rid of her?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Let's just go play some games."

Anakin and Obi-Wan got some tokens and started playing games as well.

Obi-Wan found a game where you have to knock down tiny taco-men with balls. "OOOH! Taco Space Blast! MY FAVORITE!" He cried, but just as he was about to play, Ahsoka came up and said, "I LOVE TACO SPACE BLAST!"

Then they started arguing about who would play the game first.

"I saw it first!" Said Obi-Wan.

"Did not! I saw it before you even walked up to it!" Ahsoka protested.

"Yeah? Well I've been playing this game since it came out, before you were born!"

"I have a higher score!"

"Wanna bet?"

"YEAH"

"What's your score?"

"234,999,001."

"Mine is 220,881,550."

Anakin cut in. "Ahsoka cheats!"

"DO NOT!"

"Well then why don't we both play," Obi-Wan said, "And whoever loses has to buy the other a snow cone!"

"YOU'RE ON!" Ahsoka said. "I'll go first."

Ahsoka began to shoot down the taco-men and after the two minute game was up she got 197,285,204.

"I can beat that!" Obi-Wan said, and he flicked in a token and the game started up.

Two minutes and a whole lot of shot down taco-men later, Obi-Wan ended up with 197,285,203.

"Ha! HaHA!" Ahsoka cried. "I WON!"

"That's not fair! It got stuck on the last shot!" Obi-Wan retorted.

"Yeah right. Don't be such a sore loser!" Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan grumbled to himself and they went to the snow cone stand and all got snow cones, but Obi-Wan had to buy Ahsoka's.

After they finished their snow cones, they sat on a bench to relax.

"What should we do now?" Asked Ahsoka, who was leaning against the bench with her eyes closed, soaking up the warm sun.

_Maybe her caffeine and sugar is finally wearing off! _Anakin thought to himself. "Well, it's getting kind of late. Maybe we should go home."

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Obi-Wan said, so they went to the exit and got back into the speeder. Within fifteen minutes they were back at the Temple. Obi-Wan went back to his room, and Anakin and Ahsoka went back to their shared quarters.

After eating dinner it was very late so Ahsoka and Anakin went to bed.

The next morning the two were awakened by a large crash outside the room. The two both jumped out of their beds and ran to the door.

**Ooohh! Cliffhanger! But those are the best chapter endings, now, aren't they? ;) well stay tuned my friends, for Chapter 2 is on it's way!**


	2. Corndogs

**Ahhh, here it is! Chapter two! SOOO sorry for the delay, but Chapter 3 is already in the making, so I can assure you it will be up very soon!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. You know it ;)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Anakin and Ahsoka came back from the 'GAP' and went to sleep that night. When they awakened the next morning, a surprise was at their door...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Yoda has a strange obsession, Padme looses it, and Ahsoka loves pickles :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 2: Corndogs**

_The next morning the two were awakened by a large crash outside the room. They both jumped out of their beds and ran to the door._

They opened the door to find Yoda sitting on the ground next to a large machine.

"Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asked, rushing out to help him up. "What were you doing?"

"Trying to sell corndogs to everyone, I was!" He wailed, looking at his broken machine. "Now, ruined it is!"

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged a glance. "We… can help you rebuild it," Anakin suggested.

"You can? Appreciate this, I do!" Yoda cried, and he hugged Anakin. On Anakin's face was a look of sheer and utter confusion, shock, and disbelief.

"Um, yeah," Anakin said, gently pulling Yoda off of him.

"Go right now, we should." Yoda said, beginning to pick up the pieces of his machine.

"Um, Yoda? If you don't mind me asking, why is your machine_ pink_?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hot pink, my favorite color it is!" He said with a small laugh, and he continued to pick it up.

"Can we eat breakfast first?" Anakin asked.

"Eat along the way, you can." Yoda said. "Need to sell corndogs I do."

"Fine." Anakin muttered. They both grabbed a breakfast cereal bar and went out of the room.

"Now, Ahsoka," Anakin said, "No more coffee today! Ok?"

"Alright." Said Ahsoka.

They walked along with Yoda, dragging his broken corndog cart behind them.

"Where are we bringing this, Yoda?" Ahsoka panted, still dragging the heavy cart.

"Bringing it to my quarters, we are!" Yoda said.

"Are you serious?" Ahsoka gaped at him. No one was allowed in Yoda's quarters, not even the high council. But now, just to fix a _corndog cart _they were allowed in? Wow…

They arrived at Yoda's quarters and went inside. Ahsoka's jaw dropped to the ground.

The entire wall was painted hot pink. There was a mini-waterslide and a bouncy castle. There were giant shelves with countless stuffed animals on it.

"No wonder he never lets anyone in here," Ahsoka muttered to herself.

They dropped all the stuff on a flower shaped rug.

Anakin began to fix it and in minutes it was fixed. "YAY!" Squealed Yoda, and he began to push it around. "Work it does! Now, just have to add music and corndogs, I do, and sell corndogs to everyone, I can!"

"Um, ok." Anakin said. "Well, see you around, Master Yoda." Anakin said, and they left his quarters.

As soon as they got out in the hallway, they were met by a screamed Barriss Offee.

"AHSOKA! Thank goodness I've found you!" Barriss said, panting to catch her breath. "Obi-Wan is after me!"

"And why would Obi-Wan be after you?" Anakin asked.

"All I did was say that his room smelled good!" Barriss said.

"Um, why were you in his room?" Ahsoka asked.

"He said I could borrow his princess DVD's anytime I wanted! How was I supposed to know he'd be taking a shower?" Barriss said.

"I'll go talk to him," Anakin said.

"Well I'm going to run!" Barriss said. "I'll go with you!" Ahsoka said, and the two girls took off running.

Anakin went to Obi-Wan's quarters. "Hey Kenob's, what's up?"

"Don't call me that." Obi-Wan said. "I've just been heard while I was in the shower by a girl!"

"What is there to hear?" Anakin asked.

"I… sing." Obi-Wan said.

"You sing in the shower? AHAHAHAAHAHAAAAA" Anakin cracked up.

Obi-Wan turned red. "Well you do too!"

"No I don't. Maybe I used to but not anymore." He said.

"Whatever." Obi-Wan replied.

Meanwhile, Barriss and Ahsoka were hiding in the cafeteria.

"Do you think we lost them?" Barriss asked.

"I dunno. Let's get something to eat all I had for breakfast was a cereal bar." Ahsoka said, so they got some food and sat down.

Ahsoka pulled a tall green can from her bag (I did mention she had a bag right? Oh I didn't? ok well she does ;D) and opened it.

"What's that?" Barriss asked.

"It's high powered energy drink." Ahsoka said.

"Be careful, Ahsoka. Remember that one time when we were younglings?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka nodded. "Sure, I remember that…"

Flashback:

"_Come on Barriss lets get some energy drink!" Said little Ahsoka._

"_Ok!" Agreed little Barriss._

_The two younglings went to the soda machine and got two cans of energy drink. They drank all of it._

_Later that night…_

"_Younglings! Younglings! Settle down! Time for bed it is!" Said Yoda._

"_Weeee'reee noootttt ttiiiirrreeeeddd!" Said little Ahsoka, jumping up and down on the bed._

"_Yeah!" Said Barriss, throwing her pillow at Ahsoka._

_Suddenly all the younglings got in a huge pillow fight and even sooner the whole room was covered in pillow feathers._

"_YOUNGLINGS!" Yoda shouted. The pillow fighting stopped and the feathers all floated gently to the ground._

End of flashback.

"And he grounded us both for a week." Ahsoka said, taking a sip of the energy drink. "But that's when we were little. I need it to stay awake."

"What makes it keep you awake?" Asked Barriss.

"Caffeine." Ahsoka replied, taking another sip.

"I thought your master told you to stay away from caffeine." Said Barriss.

"No, he told me to stay away from _coffee._ There's a difference." Ahsoka said.

"If you say so," Barriss said.

Yoda walked into the cafeteria pushing his corndog cart. "Corndogs! Corndogs! Only two Republic credits they are!" He yelled, pushing the cart next to Ahsoka and Barriss.

"Greetings, Padawans. Like a corndog would you?" Yoda asked.

Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged a glance. "Sure," Ahsoka said. She handed Yoda the credits and Yoda pulled out a corndog.

"Here! Yummy it is, hm?" He asked as Ahsoka took a bite.

Ahsoka made a face. "Ummm, thanks, Master Yoda," She said, not swallowing the corndog.

Yoda began to hum a catchy tune and waltzed away.

Ahsoka made sure he was gone and spit the corndog out in a napkin. "Yuck!" She said, taking a large sip of her energy drink.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Asked Barriss.

Ahsoka coughed. "It's- horrible!" She said, still choking on the dry corndog crumbs. After a few more sips of her energy drink, she was fine.

"I can't believe he's selling those things!" She cried.

"Maybe we should go warn people." Barriss suggested.

"Great idea!" Said Ahsoka. She drank the last sip of energy drink and put the can in the aluminum recycling bin.

They were about to walk out the door when Barriss stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you stopping, Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

Barriss turned to Ahsoka. Ahsoka was hopping from foot to foot, and her whole body seemed to be shaking.

"I think you had too much caffeine, Ahsoka." She said, observing her friend.

"So?" Ahsoka said. "AH!" Ahsoka suddenly screamed.

"What?" Barriss asked worriedly.

"THEY'RE SELLING PICKLES!" Ahsoka shrieked, running up to the pickle stand and buying a giant pickle. She took a bite. "Yummmm," She said.

Barriss's heart was still pounding. "Don't do that, Ahsoka! You scared me." She said.

"Oh, sorry, Barriss, it's just I looooooovvveeee pickles." Ahsoka said.

"So aren't we going to warn everyone about Yoda?" Barriss asked as Ahsoka finished her pickle.

"Ok!" Ahsoka said so they ran down the hall.

Meanwhile…

Anakin and Obi-Wan were just walking along in the hallways when suddenly Yoda walks by with his corndog cart.

"Ah! Buy a corndog, would you like to?" Yoda asked.

"Umm," Anakin said.

"I will buy one, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you! Two credits, that will be." Yoda said. Obi-Wan handed him the credits and Yoda gave him a corndog.

He was about to put it in his mouth, when, "MASTER KENOBI! DON'T EAT THAT!"

Ahsoka and Barriss ran up to them panting and gasping to catch their breath. "Don't… eat… the corndog!" Ahsoka panted.

Anakin took the corndog from Obi-Wan. "Come on it can't be that bad," He said, and he raised to his mouth.

"NO MASTER!" Ahsoka screamed, but Anakin took a bite anyway.

Anakin began to cough and choke. "Are- those- things- made- of- metal?" He choked out.

"Someone help him!" Ahsoka said, and all together they managed to get Anakin to spit out the corndog.

"Thanks," He said, brushing himself off.

"How can you sell those things?" Ahsoka asked Yoda.

"Good they are! Like them I do!" Yoda said, and he took a corndog and ate the whole thing. "Mmmmm!"

Ahsoka fainted.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried. "Maybe my wife could help,"

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Everyone screamed in unison.

"NO! I meant maybe my white thing could help?" He said. He searched frantically for something white.

"The wall!" He said. "The wall can help!"

"Whatever Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka suddenly shot awake. "HYPER!" She shouted.

Everyone stared at her, shocked. "I'm hyper!" She repeated.

"I can see that, Snips," Anakin said, "Were you drinking coffee again?"

"NO!" Ahsoka insisted. "I had energy drink! AND PICKLES!"

Anakin smacked himself in the face. Yoda ate another corndog. Barriss tried to get Ahsoka to settle down but had no success. Obi-Wan stared at them all.

"Obsessed with corndogs, I am!" Yoda cried, eating yet another corndog.

Anakin groaned, "We can see that, Yoda-"

Suddenly Padme walked into the hallway. "PADME? What are you doing here?" Anakin cried.

"I came to see if anyone has seen my hairspray!" She said. "My hair is ruined without it!" She pulled off her hat and her hair poofed out all frizzy and messy.

"Um I haven't seen it." Anakin said.

"Well I thought you used it! You're hair NEVER moves! It's ridiculous!" Padme pouted.

"It's not my fault!" Anakin insisted. "I guess it's natural." He flashed Padme a charming smile.

"Oooooh Master! You're sooooo cute when you do that!" Ahsoka squealed, batting her eyelashes dreamily.

Anakin groaned. "Seriously, Snips, I already have a wife!"

Everyone suddenly stares at him.

"I uhhh mean I already have a life!"

"Are you sure about that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Umm I think?" Anakin replied.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "And what does your life have to do with this?"

"Nothing. And if anyone asks, we're not married." He said, gesturing to Padme.

"And who asked you?" Obi-Wan said.

"No one!" Anakin said, "I was just informing you!"

"Whatever." Ahsoka said. "I'm going to go work on my blueprints now." She started to walk away.

"Blueprints?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah. Blueprints." She said and walked away.

"Well can you help me find my hairspray?" Padme asked.

"Just go buy some more!" Anakin said.

"But it was a special brand from a hairdresser! The generic brands make my hair dry!" She wailed.

Anakin groaned. "Well I don't know what to do then!"

Ahsoka suddenly ran back. "It's finished!"

"What's finished, Snips?" Anakin asked.

"I've opened my own beauty salon!" Ahsoka announced.

Padme ran up and hugged Ahsoka so hard Ahsoka could barely breath.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Padme said. "Can I come I can't find my hairspray! My hair is a mess!"

Ahsoka quickly recovered from Padme's hug attack and said, "Sure. I was about to open it anyway, you can be my first customer!"

"YAY!" Padme said and the two ran off together.

"I'm going to watch." Barriss said and she ran after them.

"That gets rid of them." Anakin said.

Yoda was standing on a table singing, "OOHHHH YEAH CORNDOGS, CORNDOGS, CORNDOGS! LOVE THEM I DO YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, YEAAAAAAAH!"

"I'm leaving." Obi-Wan said, and he walked away, leaving Anakin with the corndog-obsessed Yoda.

Meanwhile, in Ahsoka's room…

Ahsoka had set up a desk and lots of various hair and skin care products and makeup. She led Padme in. "Have a seat," She said in a clipped business voice.

Padme sat on the chair and Ahsoka quickly went to get some stuff. "Now what would you like me to do for you today?"

"I need hairspray." Padme said.

"Hairspray! A wonderful choice!" Ahsoka said, she rummaged through an old trunk and pulled out a small metal container. Barriss sat on the edge of the couch watching intently.

Ahsoka sprayed some in Padme's hair and rubbed it in. Then she brushed it and styled it. "Now we wait." Ahsoka said.

They waited… and soon Padme's hair began to turn blue. "WHAT IS HAPPENING TO MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR?" She shrieked.

"Hm, must have used the wrong one…" Ahsoka muttered. She searched for the label of the container.

"Oopsies! This is blue hair color." Ahsoka said.

"HOW DARE YOU TURN MY HAIR BLUE?" Padme screamed.

"Hey don't lose your head, Senator, it will wear off in about a week." Ahsoka said coolly.

"A _week_?" Padme started crying her eyes out.

Barriss watched from her safe place on the couch, eyes wide and face pale.

Ahsoka set her hand on the senator's shoulder. "Don't cry! I can try to fix it." She said.

"You can?" Padme asked.

"Yeah sure." Ahsoka got out another container and sprayed it on Padme's hair.

Padme's hair suddenly dropped flat and fell out. Barriss stared with eyes huge.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Padme let out an ear piercing scream. "NOW I'M BALD!" She started crying hysterically again.

"Oops…" Ahsoka said, reading the label. "This is hair _removal _spray."

Anakin burst through the door. "What is going _on_ in here?" He shouted.

"MY HAIR IS GONE!" Padme wailed.

"You ruined my wife's hair?" Anakin said angrily.

Ahsoka began to back up as Anakin stomped towards her. "Y-y-you're w-w-wife?" She stammered, shrinking back until she hit a wall and couldn't go back any further.

Barriss watched in sheer terror, unable to move or speak.

"You're going to pay for that, Ahsoka." Anakin said, his words so simple yet his furious tone making it mean so much more.

Padme sat back on the chair wailing.

"You're going to pay…"

**OOOH! MAJOR cliffhanger! But don't worry, Chapter 3 is in hyperspace and is on it's way fast! Which reminds me, I should go and keep working on that. ;) Stay tuned...**


	3. That was Awkward

**Yippie! Chapter 3! ;)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Yoda became obsessed with corndogs, Padme lost her hair, and Anakin was about to do something horrible to his Padawan...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Kit Fisto has circus monkeys, Yoda is still obsessed with corndogs, and Aayla Secura has an insane collection :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 3: "That was... Awkward."**

"Ah, it's going to be a wonderful day, isn't it, monkeys?" Said Kit Fisto. He had just finished eating a late breakfast after sleeping until ten o'clock.

Kit had been training a group of pink circus monkeys for a couple of months. He planned to someday open his own circus.

The monkeys screeched in agreement and ate their bananas.

"Now it's time to get dressed!" He said. He one by one dressed all twenty-three monkeys in matching purple tutus.

"Let's go for a walk!" He said. They walked out the door and began walking down the hall. The monkeys stayed in a perfect uniform line behind the Jedi Master.

Suddenly, Kit heard something.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOW I'M BALD!"

"What was that?" He wondered aloud. "Let's go check it out, monkeys!"

He and the monkeys followed the sound of hysterical crying to Ahsoka Tano's quarters.

He opened the door.

Kit's jaw dropped as he saw Senator Amidala with no hair crying hysterically, Barriss Offee frozen in shock, and Anakin Skywalker closing in on his own Padawan looking as though he was about to do something horrible.

Not bothering to ask what was going on, he pumped his fist in the air and said, "MONKEYS! TODAY, WE HAVE WORLD DOMINATION! ATTACK!"

The monkeys charged at everyone. They climbed on Anakin and threw things at Barriss and began to paint Padme's face with makeup.

"STOP IT YOU STUPID MONKEYS!" Anakin cried, trying to push them off his face.

Ahsoka walked up to Kit. "How come they're not attacking me?" She whispered to him.

"We were trying to get your master to not do whatever he was going to do. What _was_ he going to do?" Kit asked.

Ahsoka visibly gulped. "I don't know, but thank you for coming when you did, Master Fisto!" She said.

Just then, they heard a tremendous _CRASH!_ and a hole punched through the ceiling. Yoda dropped through the hole wearing a black jumpsuit. The monkeys all stopped attacking and froze.

"A corndog ninja, I am! Fear me, you should! Hehehehehehe!" Yoda shouted and he ran past Kit and Ahsoka and out of the room.

"Monkeys! Now, we go to claim Sweden!" Shouted Kit. "ONWARD!"

"Where in the galaxy is _Sweden_?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have NO idea! But let's go!" Shouted Kit, and he and his monkeys left the room.

"That was… awkward." Said Barriss, speaking for the first time in the past twenty minutes.

"Yeah…" Ahsoka said.

Padme started crying again. "What am I going to do about my hair?"

"Why don't you get a wig?" Ahsoka asked. "I have one you can use. I never used it, in fact I dunno why I even bought it in the first place." She went to the closet and pulled out a long, blonde wig.

Padme put it on and looked in the mirror. "It… looks kind of nice!" She said.

"You look good blonde, Padme." Anakin said, "Well then again you look good all the time."

"Oooh, somebody's in loooove." Ahsoka said.

Anakin turned red as Ahsoka and Barriss laughed. "Well who cares?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "If you haven't heard, there's this thing called the Jedi Code and it states that Jedi cannot form attachments."

"Whatever. I'm going to take Padme back to her apartment." Anakin said.

"Okie dokie! See ya love birds!" Ahsoka said, then started chanting, "Anakin and Padme, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G,"

Barriss and Ahsoka both burst out laughing hysterically. Ahsoka laughed so hard she fell over onto the couch.

Anakin groaned and left.

Just as Anakin left, Yoda came in. "Come! Come! See my creation, you must!"

"You're creation?" Ahsoka inquired, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Yes! Come! Come!" He repeated, so Barriss and Ahsoka followed him to his quarters.

Inside was a giant structure made entirely out of corndogs.

"My corndog castle, this is!" Yoda said. He went up to it. "Hm, forgot a door, I did." He said, and he ate a hole for the door. "There!"

Ahsoka and Barriss exchanged a glance. "Umm, wow, Master Yoda. That's really all I can say." Ahsoka said.

"Like it you do? YAY!" Yoda said.

The door burst open, and Aayla Secura ran in. "YODA!" She wailed. "I've lost my mud brown crayon!"

"Oh, know where it is, I do. Hide it in the bushes, Master Windu did." Yoda said.

"What? Why did he do that?" Aayla practically screeched.

"Ask me, do not." Yoda said.

"Fine. Well I'm not going to go search the bushes right now! I'm going to go sharpen my other crayons." Aayla said and she stormed away.

"Master Secura, a crayon collection, she has." Yoda explained to Ahsoka and Barriss.

"How many does she have?" Ahsoka asked.

"Know, I do not. Ask her, you should." Yoda said. "Going to play in my corndog castle, I am." he said and he walked away.

Ahsoka shrugged and they went to see Aalya. "Master Secura?" Ahsoka said, tapping lightly on her door.

"What?" She asked, opening the door.

"We were wondering if we could see your crayon collection." Barriss said.

"Hm? Oh sure, come on in." She said.

Ahsoka and Barriss went inside to find the whole wall covered in crayon cases… and they were alphabetically in order.

Ahsoka carefully plucked one off the wall and read the color. A pinky red color, the color name was "Intestine Red".

"Ew, intestine red?" Ahsoka said, biting her lip and looking disgusted.

"AHH!" Aayla screamed. "Don't touch that!"

Aayla ran over and snatched the crayon away. She sprayed it with anti-bacterial spray and wiped it with a spotless white cloth. She then sharpened the crayon and put it precisely in its place.

"How many crayons do you have?" Ahsoka asked, looking all around her at the many, many crayons.

"Ten thousand, nine-hundred and 5." She said. "Not to mention a spare of all of them just incase one of them," She shuddered violently, "_Breaks._"

Ahsoka's jaw dropped at the number, and she nearly fell over at the spare crayon thing.

"Do you have OCD?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's CDO, Ahsoka! That way they're in alphabetical order… like they should be." She looked at her hands. "AH! My hands are _sweaty_! I must go wash them! Good bye Padawans!" She rushed off.

Ahsoka and Barriss left the room. "Wow…" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah," Barriss agreed.

They came to the cafeteria. "So, what now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, I should probably be getting back to Master Unduli." Barriss said.

"I'll go with you, then I'll go back and find my master as well." Ahsoka said.

"Alright." Barriss said.

They went to Luminara Unduli's quarters and opened the door.

Luminara was standing on the couch with headphones on, and a small music device clipped to her belt. Her eyes were closed as she lip-synched whatever music was on. She pretended to be rocking it out on a guitar, and then she seemed to end.

She opened her eyes to find the Padawans staring at her. She turned bright red. "Padawans! Don't you know it's not polite to stare?" She said.

"What are you doing, Master?" Barriss asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Luminara insisted.

"Well, I'd best be going," Ahsoka said.

"Alright. See you around." Barriss said.

Ahsoka nodded and left.

Meanwhile, in a coffee shop…

Anakin and Padme sat at a table sipping coffee. "So," Anakin said cautiously, "How's the new wig working for ya?"

"It's not… that bad." Padme said, sipping her coffee. "Could be worse."

Suddenly the door opened and a big gush of wind came in, blowing Padme's wig off.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Shrieked some random guy at a table. "IT'S VENTRESS!" Everyone started screaming and running around and knocking their heads together.

"I'm not Ventress!" Padme wailed.

"Come on let's leave." Anakin said, so they left and got into the speeder. They passes a billboard that said, "Got corndogs, do you?" And had a picture of Yoda.

"Guess he's going public with the corndog thing." Anakin muttered.

"OHHH YEAH, YEAH YEAAAAAH! THIS IS A RING-TONE! IT'S ON YOUR THING THAT IS NOT A PHONE! AND YEAH, YEAH, YEAH, THE WALRUSES WILL RUUULLLLLEEEE!" That noise suddenly began screaming through the speeder.

"What is that?" Padme had to shout over the loud noise.

"I think it's my comlink!" Anakin shouted. He pressed the button and it turned on.

"Hiya Skyguy! Like the new ring-tone?" Ahsoka's voice chirped from the other end.

"You did that?" Anakin said.

"Mmm hm!" Ahsoka said.

"Arg!" Anakin growled, "Don't do that ok?"

"What's wrong with it?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's annoying." Anakin replied.

"What's so annoying about it?"

"It's just annoying!"

"Fine. Well, just seeing how that was working for ya! BYE!" Ahsoka hung up.

"That was random." Padme said.

"Well she did drink energy drink today." Anakin said with a sigh.

Anakin dropped Padme off at her apartment. "I'm going to come back tonight, but Ahsoka, Obi-Wan and I already planned something for dinner tonight." Anakin said.

"Alright." Padme said and she went inside.

Anakin went back to the Temple to find Ahsoka getting ready to go for dinner.

"Almost ready, Snips?" He asked.

"Master I can't find my blue eye shadow!" She cried.

"Why do you need eye shadow?" Anakin asked.

"It matches my outfit!" Ahsoka said, gesturing to her clothes. She had changed from her Jedi Uniform to a simple blue dress with flowers on it.

"You don't need to dress up you know, it's just me and Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"So? I like to dress up." She said, twirling in a circle.

"I will never understand women." Anakin mumbled.

"Well I guess I'll just use the pink eye shadow, it matches the pink in the flowers." Ahsoka said, brushing the pink powder on her eye lids.

"Yeah, just hurry up, ok? Obi-Wan will be here in like five minutes." Anakin said.

"FIVE MINUTES?" Ahsoka shrieked. "I better hurry!" She said, frantically applying the rest of her makeup.

Anakin rolled his eyes and went to go start making dinner.

In a few minutes Obi-Wan arrived. "Hello, Anakin. Hello, Ahsoka." He said. He had changed too, and was now wearing a green sweater and jeans.

"Nice outfit, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said.

"Thank you, Ahsoka. But no need for extreme formality. We're just hanging out, so please, call me Obi-Wan." Said Obi-Wan, smiling.

Ahsoka giggled, blushing slightly. "Alright, Obi-Wan."

Anakin peeked in from the kitchen. "Obi-Wan are you flirting with my Padawan?" He asked jokingly.

"What? NO!" Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes dramatically. "Seriously, Skyguy? Come _on,_ do you ever grow up?"

"Hm, I dunno." Anakin replied, going back into the kitchen to continue cooking.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes as well.

Within another ten minutes the food was ready. Anakin brought out a large platter of grilled meat and set it down on the table.

They all dug in and began to eat the meat. Anakin ate a lot of it, he claimed it was his favorite meat ever.

After eating a few bites, Ahsoka said, "So… what is this meat?"

Anakin swallowed his mouthful of food. "Unicorn steaks!" He said.

Ahsoka's cheeks turned a shade of green. "Unicorn? EWW!" She cried.

"I quite like it," Obi-Wan said, "It has… a magical taste to it."

"How can you say that, Obi-Wan? YUCCCCKKKK!" Ahsoka said.

"But I love grilled unicorn!" Anakin said, eating another large bite.

After they finished eating, or well Anakin and Obi-Wan finished eating, (Ahsoka didn't want to eat anymore) Anakin brought out dessert.

"No unicorns?" Ahsoka asked.

"No unicorns." Anakin assured her.

He had made broccoli cake with chocolate frosting. And he also brought out some coffee.

"Ew! Broccoli cake?" Ahsoka said. "Where do you get your recipes?"

"Eh, various places." Anakin said.

Ahsoka didn't have any cake, but she did pour herself a cup of coffee. "Ahsoka," Anakin said, "Remember what I said about coffee?"

"It's just one cup, Skyguy." Ahsoka said.

"Fine, but only one cup." Anakin said.

Well by the end of the meal, all the cake was gone, and Ahsoka had ended up having three cups of coffee anyway.

"Well I'd best be getting to bed," Obi-Wan said. "Good night you two."

They said good-bye and Obi-Wan left.

"I have somewhere to go tonight, Snips, so I won't be sleeping here tonight." Anakin said.

"Aw, why not?" Ahsoka said.

"I'm busy, ok?" Anakin said.

"Whatever you say," Ahsoka muttered.

So Anakin left. Ahsoka sat on the couch. It was pretty dark and very lonely. And due to her coffee, she wasn't tired at all.

She decided it was worth a try, going to sleep, but she didn't think she'd be able to.

So Ahsoka lie in bed, unable to sleep. Finally she got up. She went out of the room and walked in the hallways. That's when she noticed Master Fisto's door was ajar. She peeked inside to find him fast asleep and his monkeys snug in their cages.

She had an idea. A mischievous, slightly evil idea. Bored out of her mind, she decided to do it. She unlatched the monkey cages and left.

Next she went to Master Yoda's room and snuck inside. She took all of his corndogs out of the room and replaced them with pickles.

After that she went to Barriss and Master Unduli's room and changed all of Master Unduli's music to really annoying opera music.

After that she was getting tired, so she went to bed and slept the whole rest of the night…

That is until morning when she was awakened by screams. Maybe her tricks?

She went outside and found Yoda crying and holding a picture of his beloved corndogs. She saw Luminara yelling at Barriss (probably thinking she did it). She said monkeys everywhere and Kit trying to catch them all and yelling, "Monkeys! Monkeys! Come back!" She gulped to herself, slowly backing up until she bumped into Master Windu.

"M-Master Windu! Um hi!" She said.

"You did all this, didn't you." He said, his voice sounding angry.

Ahsoka lowered her head. "Yes."

Suddenly he began to laugh. "I haven't seen them act like this since Obi-Wan played a prank on them when he was a Padawan!" He laughed harder.

Well Ahsoka was positively speechless. Master Windu was actually _laughing_? She began to laugh too. Soon they were both laughing hysterically and almost falling over.

Anakin suddenly ran in with Padme who was wearing her wig.

"What's going on in here?" He inquired, observing the chaos in the hallways.

Aayla Secura stormed up to them. "Master Windu! Why did you put my crayon in the bushes?"

"Just a little fun, Aayla." He said.

Ahsoka put her hand on Windu's shoulder. "It's because you love her, isn't it?"

"WHAT?" Master Windu cried.

"Come on, admit it! I've seen the way you look at each other! It's just like how Master Skywalker looks at Senator Amidala!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin turned red. "Oh yeah? I can look at her normal, watch!" He looked at Senator Amidala normally. "SEE?"

"Yeah whatever," Ahsoka said.

"But WE'RE NOT MARRIED!" Anakin insisted.

"And why would we ask you that? Unless… you actually are…" Ahsoka's face was plastered with a mischievous smirk.

"I can't take anymore of this!" Anakin cried, and he ran away. Padme watched him leave, then said, "Wait, Ani!" And ran after him.

Yoda went up to them crying like a youngling. "My corndogs! Gone they are!" He wailed, looking at his picture.

Ahsoka sighed. "Yoda why don't you just get something else to love?"

"Like… princess toys! Collect princess toys, I will! Thank you, I do, Padawan Tano!" Yoda said and he skipped away.

Master Windu and Ahsoka stared at him as he left.

"Wow." Ahsoka said.

"Yep." Master Windu said.

Aayla was tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. "Well? You still haven't told me why you hid my crayon." She said.

Master Windu looked dreamily into her eyes. Then he knelt on one knee and took her hand. "My dear sweet Aayla, Ahsoka was right. I did it because I love you. Please, come on a date with me, and I will get you your crayon."

Aayla smiled. "You… love me?" She said.

Ahsoka stood back watching speechlessly.

"Yes." Windu said. "And to show you my appreciation, I present you with the diamond crayon." He gave her a small crayon made of pure diamonds.

"I… don't have this one!" She said.

"So? Will you come?" Windu asked.

"Yes." She said, and they walked off together happily.

That just left Luminara and Barriss. She went up to them.

"I told you never to mess with my music!" Luminara was shouting.

"But I didn't do anything with it!" Barriss cried.

"Guys!" Ahsoka piped up. "Barriss didn't do it!"

"Well then who did?" Luminara asked.

"It was… it was…" She finally gave up. "Me."

Luminara suddenly started laughing. She laughed harder and harder. "That is the funniest music ever!"

"So you… like it?" Ahsoka asked incredulously.

"I didn't think Barriss did it," Luminara said.

Barriss looked at Ahsoka. "Why did you do that?"

"Oh, for fun." Ahsoka said.

"Um yeah… very fun?" Barriss asked.

"Never mind," Ahsoka said. "Let's go to the cafeteria, I'm starved."

So the three went to the cafeteria and all got ice cream sodas. Once they were all very full, Barriss took a glance at Ahsoka.

"Uh oh," Barriss said, "Ahsoka I think you've had too much sugar."

"TOO MUCH SUGAR?" Ahsoka said wildly. "NEVER!"

Ahsoka jumped up out of the chair and pumped her arm in the air. "NOW THE PICKLE PEOPLE WILL RULE THE GALAXY! JOIN US, AND WITNESS THE POWER OF ULTIMATE PICKLED VEGETABLES!" She ran out of the room screaming "Go pickle people!"

Barriss slapped herself in the face.

"Definitely too much sugar."

**Ah, yet another cliffhanger. MUAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAA -coughs- anyways, stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


	4. Thanks for the pizza!

**Ah the suspense! Chapter 4! YAY! Time for a bit of a twist... don't know what I mean? Well then read! READ!**

**Disclaimer: (Forgot this on chapter 3, sorry!) I don't own anything! :D ;)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Ahsoka's jokes played on a few Jedi ended up working out and making things weirder but seemingly better, and Ahsoka had too much sugar again.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Yoda's new obsession is far more than insanity, Count Dooku captures someone, and once Dooku captures that someone, everything goes weird.**

**A Not-So-Normal-Week**

**Chapter 4: Thanks for the pizza!**

"_Definitely too much sugar."_

Barriss got up and began to chase after her friend. Luminara followed.

As they ran, Barriss said, "Why did that make her so hyper? There wasn't that much sugar in it."

"The soda was caffeinated." Luminara said.

"Ohhhh," Barriss replied, "That explains a lot…"

Once they finally got sight of Ahsoka again, she was chasing after Yoda who was holding a pink curling iron. "That's mine!" Ahsoka cried, running after him.

"Need it for my princess collection, I do!" Yoda said, continuing to run with the curling iron. "And PINK IT IS!"

Ahsoka stopped and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Barriss ran up to her. "What is going on?" She inquired.

"Yoda… is trying… to take… my curling iron!" Ahsoka panted.

"Umm, Ahsoka why do you need a curling iron? You don't have hair." Barriss said.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "You know, you're right…" She muttered.

"Yoda! Keep the curling iron!" She called.

Yoda jumped up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He cried and ran away.

Ahsoka was still fizzing with energy. "What should we do now?" She asked.

"I dunno." Barriss replied.

Suddenly Senator Chuchi ran in. "The Separatists are attacking the Senate!" She cried.

"What?" They all cried in unison.

"You heard what I said!" Said the Pantoran senator.

Ahsoka didn't understand. "I thought the Senate was like guarded by like, lots of guards and stuff?"

"It usually is." Chuchi dramatically rolled her eyes. "They're all having a birthday party."

"A… birthday party?" Ahsoka said in disbelief.

"Yep."

"Should we do something?" Asked Ahsoka.

"That would be preferred, yes." Chuchi replied.

"What do you suppose we do?" Ahsoka said, she thought for a moment. "I know! Let's go fight 'em!"

"Ahsoka, there may be a better way to do this…" Luminara said.

"Well how else are we gonna get rid of them?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Good point…" Barriss said.

"Let's go!"

The four ran to the Senate which was being blown up and shot down. There was no one around to guard it.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ahsoka shouted to the droids.

"Hey look it's a Jedi!" Said one of the droids. "What are we supposed to do with them?"

"Well I know the Commander said something about a-tack. Oh! He wants us to give them thumbtacks!" Said the other droid.

"Jedi! We have something for you!" Cried the first droid.

"Wait!" Cried a third droid. "We're supposed to attack! Not give a thumbtack!"

"Oh! RIGHT!"

But it was too late because Ahsoka sliced through them all.

Then Count Dooku walked off the ship. "Well, droids? Where is my hamburger? I ASKED FOR EXTRA MUSTARD!"

"AH! DOOKU!" Shouted Ahsoka. Then she covered her mouth and her eyes darted from side to side. "Oops…" She muttered.

"It's the Jedi!" Said the droid.

"Well destroy them or something!" Dooku said.

"OK!" The droid said and it ran up to Barriss but she sliced it.

Dooku groaned. "Must I do everything myself?" He ran up to Ahsoka and Force-lifted her off the ground and smashed her on the ground.

Then as if that had been super easy he grabbed Ahsoka and dragged her into the ship.

He flew away and the others stood back stunned.

"They… just captured Ahsoka didn't they?" Chuchi said.

"Yep." Replied Barriss.

"That looked so easy." Luminara said. "Why can't we capture them that easy?"

"Should we find Master Skywalker and tell him?" Barriss asked.

"Nah, if we do he'll just loose his head or something. Let's find her ourselves." Luminara said.

"What should I do?" Chuchi asked.

"Umm, why don't you go talk some sense into the Senate and tell them not to have giant birthday parties during a war." Luminara said.

"Not sure it will work but ok." Chuchi said and she walked away.

"Won't we need some other help if we're going to find Ahsoka?" Barriss asked.

"Yeah. And I know just the person…"

Five minutes later…

"You want me to do what?" Kit Fisto cried in disbelief.

"We want you to lend us your monkeys so we can save Ahsoka." Luminara repeated.

"And why does Ahsoka need saving?" Said Kit.

"We can't tell you or Skywalker will find out." Luminara said.

"Um, alright… but you better bring them all back or I'm going to be really, really mad!" Kit said.

"Don't worry, what could happen?" Luminara said and she left with the monkeys following her.

Kit watched them go with tears in his eyes. "Good bye monkeys! Please come back soon!" He sniffed.

Meanwhile, in the Separatist ship…

"Now we have you!" Said Dooku, "And you will never e-" Suddenly he broke off coughing.

"Stupid, cough!" He choked. "DROIDS!"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Dust this place! My allergies are killing me!"

"Yes, Sir."

"Is that all you say?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well go DUST!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes from inside the prison cell. "You know if you keep up with the cleaning regularly there won't be so much dust!"

"Is that so?" Dooku inquired.

"Yeah. Like if you clean out the refrigerator there won't be so much old food in it."

"Clean the refrigerator…? I've never thought to do that." Said Dooku.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "Ok… ew!"

Dooku looked around. "So… what are we supposed to do with hostages, again?" He asked the droids.

"You don't know?" The droids said.

"What it's been a long time! I'm old!" Cried Dooku.

"I think we were supposed to like, torture them or something?" The droid suggested.

"Torture them… wonderful idea!" He went up to Ahsoka. "Can we torture you?"

Ahsoka smiled brightly and fluttered her eyelashes. "Why would you want to torture me?" She said sweetly.

"Um… because we're supposed to I think." Dooku replied.

"Well, if you let me out, I can help you clean your ship." Ahsoka suggested.

"You will?" Dooku squealed.

"Sure!"

"YAY!" Dooku deactivated the cell and Ahsoka hopped out.

"Oh and by the way do you have any food? I'm hungry." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah there's coffee and donuts in the lunch room." Dooku said.

"Thanks, I'll be right back. Get out the mop and the cleaners while I'm gone." Ahsoka said.

"Alright!" Dooku said with an excited smile. He ran off and Ahsoka went to the lunch room. She found a few droids in there.

"Hey! What are you doing in here?" They asked her.

"Dooku said I could get some food!" She said, going up to the food table. She ate a couple small donuts and took a cup of coffee.

"Oh, well in that case," The droids said, and they left her alone.

Ahsoka drank the coffee and felt a surge of energy flow through her. So now, hyper and not hungry anymore, she went back to find Dooku.

"Dooku!" She called, walking through the halls. She found him in the janitor's closet.

"There you are!" He looked as if he was about to cry. "The dusting cloths are gone!"

"Don't worry, I always keep one in my pocket." Ahsoka said and she took a cloth out of her belt compartment. "I hate dust."

"I hate dust too," Dooku said, "I'm allergic." He sneezed violently. "See?"

"Yep. Let's get to cleaning." Ahsoka said.

The two started with the bathroom. "I have to clean _that_?" Dooku exclaimed.

"Yep. I'm going to show you how." She took the toilet cleaner and squirted it in the toilet. "Now you take the brush and scrub it around, like this," She scrubbed the brush in the toilet.

"That's disgusting!" Dooku cried.

"Well it's not my fault you've never cleaned it before!" Ahsoka said. Then she flushed the toilet. "See? Now you try." She said.

Dooku took the brush and cleaned the next toilet. "That is so gross!" He said, "Are we done yet?"

"No. Now you're going to clean the mirrors." Ahsoka said. She got out a paper towel.

"Now spray the cleaner on the mirror," She said. Dooku sprayed the cleaner.

"Now wipe it off." Dooku began to wipe it with his sleeve.

"NOT WITH YOUR SLEEVE!" Ahsoka cried. She handed him a paper towel. "Use this."

"Oh ok." Dooku said, wiping the rest with the paper towel.

"Good. Now mop the floor." Ahsoka instructed.

"Why do I have to do it?" Dooku whined.

"Because you are going to learn how to do this yourself because I won't always be here to help you!" Ahsoka said. "Now do it!"

"Fine." Dooku grumbled. He took the mop and mopped the floor with soapy water.

"Good job. Now we're going to clean the kitchen."

The two went to the kitchen and found Ventress making a peanut butter sandwich.

"What is she doing here?" Ventress asked Dooku, pointing to Ahsoka.

"She's helping me clean! Now go do something useful!" Dooku cried.

"Yes, Master." Ventress said and ran out.

Ahsoka sighed. "Ok. Get on the rubber gloves, we're going to wash the dishes."

Dooku groaned and put on the gloves.

"Get the water hot." Ahsoka said. Dooku turned on the hot water.

"Now we add soap and start scrubbing." She said and they started to wash them. Once they were all washed they dried them.

"Good! Ok, now we have to clean the counters." She said. She gave Dooku a paper towel and cleaner and he wiped the counters until they sparkled.

"Alright. Now clean out the refrigerator. Remove any expired or rotten food." Ahsoka said.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Dooku exclaimed.

"You can do it yourself." Ahsoka assured him, "And besides I really get grossed out by that type of thing. But I'm sure a big Sith lord like you can do it!"

"Ok." Dooku said and he cleaned out the refrigerator.

"Now we need to clean your bedroom." Ahsoka said.

"Why?" Dooku wailed.

"Because we are going to clean this ship inside out, mister! Now get moving!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Dooku grumbled to himself and the two went to his bedroom.

There were dirty clothes all over the floor, papers and a bunch of other junk on his desk, and his closet was a total wreck.

Dooku flushed red when Ahsoka saw his dirty underwear on the ground.

Ahsoka sighed. "Let's get started." She said. "Now first you're going to put all your dirty clothes in the laundry basket, and all the clean clothes you are going to fold up and put in your dresser."

Dooku nodded and put his clothes away.

"Now we are going to clean your desk. Throw away anything that's trash and put anything that you want to keep in your drawers."

"Ok." Dooku replied and did that.

"Now for your closet… put anything that you want to keep in this bag," She put a large brown paper bag on the ground. "And anything you don't want to keep in this bag," She put another bag down.

Dooku began to pick up the stuff while Ahsoka monitored him closely.

Meanwhile, back at the Jedi Temple…

"Now, I don't know where the ship went, so we're going to have to find some evidence or wait for a ransom note or something." Said Luminara, who was briefing the mission plan with Barriss and the monkeys.

Suddenly Anakin walks in. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Luminara almost paled. "Uh, er, nothing, Skywalker! We're just playing battle ship… with mission plans…"

"Why is there a weird picture of Ahsoka and Dooku on a ship and you, Barriss, and a bunch of monkeys on this blueprint? And why do you have the monkeys in the first place?" Anakin asked, holding up the blue paper.

"Because… because…" Luminara looked for an answer.

"We're playing make-believe!" Barriss said.

"YES! Exactly!" Luminara said.

"I never understood you two." Anakin muttered. "Well have fun." He left the room.

Luminara and Barriss exhaled deeply. "That was too close!" Barriss said.

"I know. Let's be more careful next time." Luminara replied.

"Agreed." Barriss said.

"Now we have to find Ahsoka." Luminara said.

Chuchi walked into the room. "I'm back!" She called.

"So what did the Senate say?" Barriss inquired.

"They ignored me." She said sadly.

"Well then you can help us find Ahsoka!" Luminara said.

Anakin peeked back in. "Why does Ahsoka need finding?"

"I thought you left, Skywalker." Luminara said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"We're playing hide-and-seek!" Chuchi said. "I couldn't find her!"

Anakin chuckled. "Well have fun, I'm going to go see my wife."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

"I mean I got to go check on my life!" Anakin corrected himself yet again.

"You're so weird." Luminara muttered and as Anakin left they all sighed in relief.

"Let's go before he comes back." Chuchi said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Luminara said and they ran out of the room.

They went out of the room and ran into Mace Windu who was holding a colorful rose. "Where is Aayla?" He asked.

"Why?" Luminara inquired.

"I need to see her!"

"Fine. I saw her in the cafeteria." Luminara replied.

"I'm coming, sweet love!" Windu cried and he ran off to the cafeteria.

Chuchi and Barriss exchanged a glance. "That was weird." Barriss said.

"Yeah." Chuchi agreed.

Meanwhile, back on the Separatist ship…

"I'm tired! Can't we be done now?" Dooku pouted. They had just finished cleaning his room.

"No. We have to clean the control room! It's filthy!" Ahsoka said, dragging the Sith lord behind her.

Dooku groaned and followed her to the control room.

"Droids, get out! We're cleaning here!" Dooku shouted to the droids in the control room.

"AHH!" The droids all screamed and ran out.

Ahsoka handed Dooku a can of antibacterial spray. "Just spray this on everything and wipe it off with the paper towel." She instructed.

"Ok." Dooku muttered and did what Ahsoka told him to do.

Within minutes they were done.

"Now what?" Dooku said.

"Now you can take a break and I will dust for you." She said.

"Ok." Dooku replied and he sat down and watched Ahsoka dust.

Back in the Temple, Anakin was talking with Obi-Wan. "Luminara and Barriss seem to be up to something strange. That Pantoran senator seems to be in on it too." Anakin said as they walked to the cafeteria together.

"What's so strange?" Obi-Wan asked.

"They seem really secretive and weird."

"Sounds like you."

"HEY."

"Sorry."

"Well anyways they said they needed to find Ahsoka but I don't think they are just playing hide-and-seek like they said." Anakin said.

Yoda came into the cafeteria. "Found a princess toy I did!" He cried, showing Obi-Wan and Anakin a small doll with long hair.

"Like to brush it's hair, I do." He said, stroking the doll's hair.

"Yoda you need some serious help." Anakin said.

"NO! A big boy, I am! Brush it's hair myself, I can!" He cried, and he ran away.

Anakin sighed. "Well maybe I should go see if I can figure out what's going on around here."

"Yes, you should." Obi-Wan said, so the two said goodbye and Anakin walked out of the room.

Back on the Separatist ship…

Everything was sparkly and shiny. The whole ship was spotless.

"It looks so nice!" Dooku said.

"Glad you like it. Now what are you going to do once a week?" Said Ahsoka.

"Clean the bathroom."

"What are you going to do after every meal?"

"Wash the dishes."

"What are you going to do with your room?"

"Put everything in it's place."

"Good job!" Ahsoka said. "High five!" She held up her hand.

Dooku looked shocked. "No one ever wanted to give me a high five before." He said, and began to cry tears of joy. Then he wholeheartedly high-fived Ahsoka's hand.

"Now, would you mind dropping me off back at the Jedi Temple?" Ahsoka asked.

"Hm? Oh sure," Dooku said. "Set course for Coruscant!" He called to the droids.

"Yes sir." They said.

"Let's have some pizza while we're waiting to get there." Dooku said.

"Great idea." Ahsoka replied.

Meanwhile, back at the Temple…

"She was WHAT?" Anakin cried.

"She was captured by Dooku." Luminara said.

"Well why didn't you do anything!" Anakin demanded.

"Well we're trying!" Barriss said.

"I hope she's ok," Chuchi said.

"We'll find her, I know it." Anakin said.

Suddenly they heard something outside. They looked out the window and saw a Separatist ship landing. They all rushed outside and saw the landing platform go down.

Ahsoka walked off the platform. "Bye! Thanks for the pizza!" She called, waving.

The ship took off and flew away. Ahsoka turned to find Anakin, Luminara, Barriss, and Chuchi standing there staring.

"What's gotten into you four?" She asked. When she received no response, she just walked right past them.

"Wait!" Anakin called, running after her.

"So you weren't captured?" He asked.

"Captured? No! I was showing Dooku how to clean. His ship was a mess!" Ahsoka said.

Barriss's jaw dropped. "Are… you feeling alright?" She asked Ahsoka.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be? I've already had some coffee!" Ahsoka replied.

"That explains a lot." Chuchi said.

Anakin sighed. "It explains everything."

**:D I just _had_ to add Senator Chuchi in after last night's epic Clone Wars episode! Chuchi is one of those characters that I don't think of that often but I actually really love as a character. She's on that list along with Jar Jar, C-3PO, and maybe Shaak Ti. But anyways enough of me! Stay tuned for Chapter 5!**


	5. In Case of Emergency Break Glass

**Ta-da! Chapter 5! Yippie! Enjoy, and believe me you won't want to miss Chapter 6 so stay tuned!**

**Last Time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Ahsoka was not-so-captured by Count Dooku leaving the others shocked.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Random games will be played, Anakin is crazy, and Ahsoka has very interesting things in her pocket...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 5: In Case of Emergency Break Glass**

"So what do we do now?" Ahsoka mumbled, eyes half closed. Ahsoka, Anakin, Luminara, Barriss, and Chuchi were lying around on the couches in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters with nothing to do. They had just gotten inside after Ahsoka had walked off a Separatist ship.

"We should do something fun." Anakin said.

"Like what?" Chuchi inquired.

"We could play a game." Barriss suggested.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka said, "Which game should we play?"

"I've always liked go fish." Luminara said.

"Nah," Anakin said, "That's kind of boring."

"Let's play Iron Chef!" Ahsoka suggested.

"What's that?" Said Anakin.

"It's where we all cook something using a secret ingredient, then the judges taste it and pick the winner!" Ahsoka said.

"Sounds fun!" Chuchi said. "Can I be one of the judges?"

"Sure. We need three judges and two chefs. We can take turns. Two chefs one round then we switch and two others get to be chefs." Ahsoka explained.

"Alright." Barriss said. "Since Ahsoka thought of the game, her and her master should battle as chefs first!"

Anakin smirked at Ahsoka. "You're going down."

"I think not, Skyguy!" She said, matching his smirk.

They set up the kitchen and the judges (Barriss, Luminara, and Chuchi) sat by the counter to watch.

"And the secret ingredient is…" Barriss said, holding a tarp over a table, "Chocolate!"

"I love chocolate!" Anakin squealed.

"GO!" Chuchi cried.

The battle began! Ahsoka started mixing melted chocolate into a milk and sugar mixture. She whisked it furiously and poured it into the ice cream maker. Oh, we've got ice cream, folks!

Anakin began to mix a batter of some sorts, looks like we've got a cake of some type going on… a chocolate cake maybe?

Alright folks, now the battle is twenty minutes in. Ahsoka's ice cream has come out of the ice cream maker and into the freezer. Anakin's cakes are done and cooling and he's began to mix a frosting with the hand mixer. Ahsoka has started a sauce with raspberries, sugar, and a little water. Anakin is now frosting his cake

Better start plating! Ahsoka scoops her ice cream into decorative bowls and drizzles the raspberry sauce on top. Anakin slices his cake and dusts it with powdered sugar.

And time's up!

Now to present the food to the judges. Ahsoka was up first.

"Hi judges. Today I've made for you a decadent chocolate ice cream with raspberry sauce. Please enjoy." Said Ahsoka.

They all began to taste it.

"Mmm! It's really good. The chocolate is nice and chocolaty and the raspberry sauce is delicious." Said Barriss.

"I love the raspberry sauce, it gives such a depth of flavor to the ice cream." Said Chuchi.

"It's a little too sweet for me," Luminara said.

Barriss laughed. "Well you like never eat sugar. You never put any sugar in your coffee."

"COFFEE? WHERE?" Ahsoka shrieked.

"No where, Snips." Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

"Ahem… anyway, it's good overall though." Luminara said.

"Thank you." Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka took a step back and Anakin came forward. "Today I've made for you chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. I've only used the finest dark chocolates in this, so hopefully there will be a perfect balance of sweet and a little savory from some salt I've added." He said.

"I like it. You're right about the sweet and savory. Very good." Luminara said.

"It's a tad bit dry," Chuchi said, "But I love the flavor."

"My favorite part is the frosting." Said Barriss.

"Now give us some time to pick a winner." Said Chuchi.

They decided for a while and finally announced, "It was a very close race. But we had to choose a winner. And that winner is, Ahsoka!" Barriss said.

Ahsoka smiled.

"Great job, Snips!" Anakin said.

"Thanks, Skyguy!" Ahsoka said.

"Now for the next battle." Ahsoka said. "Who wants to go next?"

"Why don't Barriss and Luminara go?" Chuchi said. "I don't mind just being a judge."

"Alright if you're sure that's alright with you then ok!" Ahsoka said.

"Your secret ingredient is….PICKLES!" Ahsoka said.

"Are you serious, Snips?" Anakin moaned.

"Sure why not I love pickles." Ahsoka said, hopping up into one of the judges chairs.

Barriss and Luminara started cooking. Barriss was making fried pickles with a little sweet mayonnaise. Luminara was going to make a pickle and carrot salad with a little sugar and mild vinegar to balance out the acidity and flavors.

The battle was tough, but no sooner had it started it was over.

Luminara was first. "I have made a pickle and carrot salad." she said.

The judges tastes it.

"It's good," Ahsoka said, "I love the different flavors and the little bit of sugar."

"I like it. It's nice and crunchy." Anakin said.

"Very nice." Chuchi said.

Now it was Barriss's turn. She presented her plate. "I have made fried pickles with sweet mayo."

"It's a little too sour." Anakin said.

"I agree," Chuchi said. "What do you think, Ahsoka?"

But Ahsoka didn't answer. She couldn't. She was choking on the extremely sour pickle.

"Someone help her! She's choking!" Chuchi exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Anakin cried. He looked over at the wall and found a box. It was a glass box with a hammer hanging by it. The glass read "In case of emergency break glass."

"Guys! I found the solution!" Anakin cried, and he broke the glass. The fire alarm went off.

Anakin took the hammer and hit Ahsoka on the back with it. The pickle flung out of her mouth. She wasn't choking anymore, but…

"Ouch!" She cried. "Couldn't you have done that a little softer?" She exclaimed, rubbing the bruise forming on her back.

"Sorry," Anakin said, "I didn't know what else to do!"

The fire alarm was still blazing loudly and all the lights had gone to red.

The fire troopers barged through the door with fire extinguishers. "Where's the fire?" The chief cried.

Anakin looked at him like he was insane. "Fire?" He laughed hysterically. "What fire? There's no fire here!" He fell over onto the couch and laughed harder.

"Well then why did the fire alarm go off?" The chief demanded.

"It said in case of emergency break glass! We had an emergency!" Anakin said.

"Yeah? What kind of 'emergency'?"

"My Padawan was choking!"

"Well that is an emergency but that's what CPR is for. Not fire alarms." The chief said.

"Yeah and he whacked me on the back with a hammer!" Ahsoka cried, flinching as she rubbed her bruise again.

The chief smacked himself in the face. "Look dude, I dunno where you learned common sense, but whacking someone on the back with a hammer is certainly not!"

"I was just trying to help!" Anakin started to cry.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes dramatically. "Just ignore him." She said to the fire chief. "Um ok." The chief replied.

"Well come on, boys, there's no fire here." The chief said and the fire troopers left.

Barriss, Luminara, and Chuchi stood frozen in shock.

"Are you alright, Ahsoka?" Chuchi asked. She ran up to Ahsoka and carefully examined her bruise.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Ahsoka insisted.

"I'm so sorry my pickle made you choke, Ahsoka!" Barriss said.

"It's alright, Barriss." Ahsoka replied.

"Well… who won?" Anakin inquired.

"I think Luminara won," Chuchi said, "It's really only fair. Sorry, Barriss."

"It's ok, she deserves to win." Barriss said.

The five stood in silence for a whole minute.

"What should we do now?" Anakin asked.

"I want to go rest." Ahsoka said. "See ya!" She waved and went into her section of the quarters and closed the door.

"I've got some senate papers to work on." Chuchi said. "Bye everyone." She waved as well and left.

"I've also got some stuff to do, and some exercises to do with Barriss." Luminara said. "Goodbye Skywalker."

Barriss and Luminara left.

That left Anakin alone. You could hear the sound of crickets chirping.

Anakin checked on Ahsoka. She was fast asleep. So with a smile he snuck out and went to Padme's apartment.

"Padme," He said as he opened the door.

"Oh, Ani!" She cried. Suddenly Jar Jar Binks appeared from the other room.

"Ani! Mesa so happy to see yousa!" He cried.

Padme fingered her wig. "What are you doing here?"

"Ahsoka wanted to take a nap, so I came here." Anakin said.

"Take a nap? Wow, she must have not had any coffee." Padme said.

"Actually she did… she wanted to rest for… another reason." Anakin said.

"Anakin…" Padme said suspiciously with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok it was my fault." Anakin admitted. "But anyways what should we do?"

"Well, I hate to say it, but I was actually doing some senate work… so I can't really do anything else right now." She looked sad.

"Don't worry, I'll come back when you're not busy." Anakin said.

Padme's wig suddenly fell off. "AHH!" She cried and put it back on.

"Bye," Anakin said and he left.

"There's nothing to do around here!" Anakin mumbled to himself, kicking a stone across the path outside the Temple.

So Anakin decided to look through his old stuff in his trunk in his and Ahsoka's quarters.

He carefully snuck in and began to drag the large box out. He hit a table and sent a lamp to the ground, where it shattered into millions of tiny pieces. "Oops." He muttered.

Ahsoka stirred and turned on her side, but didn't wake up. "Phew," Anakin breathed.

He took the trunk to Obi-Wan's quarters. _Knock, knock, knock!_

"Hi Obi-Wan!" He said.

"Hi Anakin." Obi-Wan replied.

"I brought my old trunk of things! You wanna look through it and see what's in it?" Asked Anakin.

"Sure." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin opened it. "Hey! Look it's my old skateboard!" He said, taking out a skateboard. "I'm going to go ride it! See ya!"

Anakin ran out the door.

Obi-Wan stared at him in confusion then went to make some tea.

Anakin rode his old skateboard through the hallways in the Jedi Temple, accidentally crashing into some stuff.

"I used to be able to do a kick flip…" Anakin muttered to himself, so he tried to flip the board up into the spinning trick, but he fell on the ground, skid on his face, and hit the wall.

He had (strangely enough) gone in the direction towards his and Ahsoka's quarters, so the impact was heard by his Padawan.

The door whizzed open and a sleepy-looking Ahsoka walked out.

"Hey Master what's going-" She then saw him laying face first on the ground. "MASTER!" She cried. She quickly helped him up.

Yoda suddenly ran through the hall with a couple dolls. "Dress them up I did!" He squealed, showing them to Anakin and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Nice, Yoda. I'm kind of busy."

"Oooh! Help I can!" He cried. He pulled a small pink bandage from his pocket and put it on Anakin's face where there wasn't even a cut.

Anakin tore it off. "Yoda that is seriously unnecessary." He said, crumpling it up into a wad and throwing it on the ground.

Yoda began to cry. "Fine! Leaving I am! Not nice to me you are!" Yoda ran off wailing.

Ahsoka sighed. "Well what were you doing anyways?"

"Skateboarding! What else?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "You're crazy."

"Well so are you!"

"Am not! I'm going to go get some coffee."

"NOOO!" Anakin shouted.

But it was too late. Ahsoka drank a cup of coffee and threw the disposable cup in the trash can.

"Let's go and play hide-and-seek!" Ahsoka said, full of energy.

"Fine. Not it!" Anakin cried.

"ARG!" Ahsoka growled. She started counting, "One, two, three…"

Anakin quickly ran to find a hiding place. He barged into Obi-Wan's quarters.

"Obi-Wan! Let me hide in your bathroom!"

"Why? I was just about to clean it!"

"Just let me ok?" Anakin didn't wait for an answer and jumped into Obi-Wan's shower and closed the curtain.

"Forty-nine, FIFTY!" Ahsoka cried, "Ready or not, here I come!" Ahsoka said. She searched their room and he wasn't there.

She walked through the halls. She knocked on Yoda's door.

"Yoda," She called, "Have you seen Master Skywalker?"

Yoda was brushing a doll's hair. "No. Seen him I have not. And even if see him I did, kick him out of my room I would! Throw away my bandage he did!" He wailed.

"Mm, hm." Ahsoka muttered. "See ya."

2 hours later…

"I can't find him anywhere!" Ahsoka muttered impatiently to herself.

In Obi-Wan's quarters…

"Anakin please go hide somewhere else I really gotta use the bathroom!" Obi-Wan said.

"Just a little longer, Obi-Wan! She'll find me, I know it!" Anakin said, who was still in his uncomfortable position in the shower.

Ahsoka walked in. "Hi Master Kenobi. Have you seen-"

"HE'S IN THE BATHROOM! GET HIM OUT!" Obi-Wan cried.

Anakin came out. "Obi-Wan! You weren't supposed to tell her!"

"Well I have to go to the bathroom!" Obi-Wan cried and he ran in and slammed the door.

"Okaaay?" Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed. "I'm tired of that game. Let's do something else."

"Yeah." Ahsoka agreed.

They stood in silence for five minutes straight. "So… what should we do?" Anakin asked.

"We could… Ummmm," Ahsoka tried to think of something but came up with nothing.

"We could go eat dinner." Anakin suggested. "It's kind of late."

"Great idea!" Ahsoka said. "Let's go to the cafeteria!"

The two went to the cafeteria and ordered some food. Once they got their food they sat down.

Ahsoka had ordered a ham and cheese sandwich and Anakin had ordered something Ahsoka couldn't identify.

Ahsoka took a bite of her sandwich. "So, what is that you ordered?" She said, swallowing her food.

"Moldy wood and metal!" Anakin cried, taking a large bite.

"Are you serious?" Ahsoka said, turning green.

"Yep!"

"Suddenly I'm not hungry anymore…" Ahsoka pushed away her plate.

"GOTCHA! It's actually a tuna sandwich!" Anakin laughed hysterically.

Ahsoka growled. "You!" She punched him playfully in the arm.

Anakin was still laughing. "Never gets old!"

Yoda heard them from the other table. "Old? Calling old who are you?"

"Um, no one?" Anakin replied, confused.

"OLD I AM NOT!" Yoda screamed.

"Ok, you're not old!" Anakin said frantically.

"Good!" Yoda said and he ate his last bite of food and left.

"That was weird." Ahsoka said, finishing her sandwich.

"Yep." Anakin replied.

They finished eating.

"Let's go back to Obi-Wan's quarters." Anakin said.

"Ok." Ahsoka replied.

"Hey Kenob's!" Anakin called.

"Don't call me that!" Obi-Wan grumbled.

"Then can we call you, _Obi_?" Anakin said, batting his eyelashes, "Like Satine calls you?"

Obi-Wan turned red. "Just be quiet!" He growled, so loud it knocked Ahsoka over and she stumbled back into the wall.

"No need to blow your head up, Obi!" Anakin was laughing now.

"Will you two find something useful to do?" Obi-Wan shouted.

"We are doing something useful!" Ahsoka said, taking out a small broom. "See?" She began to sweep the floor and kick up all the dust until Anakin and Obi-Wan were sneezing like crazy.

"Why aren't you sneezing, Ahsoka?" Anakin said, trying to see through the cloud of dust.

"I'm wearing a gas mask!" She said, her voice muffled.

"Well can you get rid of all the dust?" Anakin cried, sneezing and choking on all the dust.

Ahsoka didn't answer put pulled a humongous vacuum from her belt pocket and sucked all the dust up and then threw the vacuum out the window.

"Where did you get the vacuum?" Anakin said, brushing himself off.

"From my pocket." Ahsoka replied simply.

"Really? What else you got in there?"

"Lots of things. A rubber ducky," She started pulling things out and naming them as she went, "A plastic box, a TV, a piano, a shopping cart, a sleeping bag, a speed boat, a jetliner, some apples, a house, a car, aaaaand a rubber ball."

The room was now filled with Ahsoka's various junk.

"Where did you get all that stuff?" Anakin said, his jaw on the ground.

"I bought it online." Ahsoka began to put everything back.

She stuffed it all in her pocket and clipped it shut.

Obi-Wan had been standing frozen in shock. "Well Anakin I should probably be getting to bed now." He said.

"Sure thing, Obi-Wan. See you tomorrow." They were about to leave but suddenly Ahsoka let out a small cry.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka was holding her side, a strained expression on her face.

"What's wrong with your side, Ahsoka? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine, it's my pocket…" She struggled to push it down. "I didn't put everything back right and it's not closing!" She gasped. "Look out!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan ducked behind the couch and all Ahsoka's junk gushed out of her pocket and filled the room.

"Phew!" Ahsoka said, panting. "That was close." She started to put everything back.

"Don't put it back! We don't have time to do this again!" Anakin cried.

"Don't worry," Ahsoka said. "I forgot I have to put the rubber ball in first, or nothing stays!" She quickly cleaned everything up. "We can leave now."

"Ok! Bye Obi-Wan!" Anakin said, and they left, leaving Obi-Wan frozen in shock.

**Ahh, they're nuts, they are... -sigh- well stay tuned for Chapter 6! Believe me, you _won't _wanna miss it!**


	6. Allergic

**Ok, chapter 6! YAY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Pearlmaidenredskyla, for giving me the idea for the class Ahsoka goes to. I put my own twist on it, but this chapter would not exist without Pearlmaidenredskyla. THANK YOU!**

**(Note: I have found a small error in this chapter near the end of it and have fixed it. ;D) (and i fixed the typo that i found again...)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Our friends played Iron Chef, Anakin rode a skateboard, and Ahsoka has strange things in her pocket :D**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Ahsoka goes to a nutrition class, Anakin spies, and the weather is strange...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 6: Allergic**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ Ahsoka's alarm clock buzzed loudly, waking her up. The Togrutan Padawan hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. She started to make a cup of coffee, when, Anakin came into the kitchen.

"Snips! What did I say about coffee?" He shouted.

"Um… not to drink it?" She said timidly.

"Exactly." Anakin took away the coffee cup and put it in a safe and locked the door. "That is why I've signed you up for this class…" He handed Ahsoka a flyer. The flyer read, "The Negative Effects of Caffeine on the Togruta."

At Ahsoka's confused expression, Anakin said, "It's a nutrition class about caffeine. More specifically why _you _shouldn't have it."

"I don't want to go to a class like that!" Ahsoka pouted.

"Well sorry you have to. Besides, I'm sure there will be lots of other kids just like you who want to get some knowledge and safety when it comes to food!" Anakin said.

"Yeah right."

Anakin smiled. "Come on. It will be fun, I know it!"

Ten minutes later…

"Very fun indeed," Ahsoka muttered sarcastically to herself. She had just entered the class room and taken her seat. The class was filled with nine other Togrutans, and the teacher, who was Togrutan herself.

"Class, class! Settle down," Said the teacher. "Over this class we will be studying caffeine and what it does to us, and why we shouldn't eat or drink it."

A girl next to Ahsoka poked her slightly. "This is going to be so boring," she muttered.

Ahsoka nodded. She was pretty amazed by the class overall though. It wasn't every day she was surrounded by her own kind. Then again, they weren't her kind in the sense that they weren't Jedi, but there was a small liking of being with her own people.

"CLASS LISTEN UP!" The teacher shrieked to the whispering class. When she received perplexed stares, she said, "Um, sorry, class, I had coffee this morning, I know this class is on why we shouldn't have caffeine but I thought it was decaf!"

The teacher pushed a button on the holoprojector. "Caffeine. The energy giving substance commonly found in coffee, energy drink, chocolate, and some soda. While to most species it gives energy if used in small amounts, to us Togrutans it gives a large amount of energy in a small amounts." The holoprojector showed the caffeine filled foods.

Ahsoka raised her hand. "But other species get hyper too! I remember this one time-"

"There will be time for stories later," The teacher interrupted. "But yes, it does make other species hyper too, but our species is the one species most effected by caffeine known to anyone. That is why we must be careful when using it, because very small amounts will have this effect."

The teacher reached into the other room and pulled out a large object on wheels covered in a tarp. "That is why I have invented," She pulled off the tarp, "Coffee substitute!"

Under the tarp was a pitcher full of brown liquid on a cart. "This substitute will fill your desire for coffee while keeping the energy level to a minimum. Contains no real caffeine, no sugar, and only fifty calories a glass." She took out some paper cups. "I would like you all to sample it." She handed out the cups and instructed them to line up and all get some.

"But do be careful, it has been known to cause allergic reactions in some." The teacher said.

"Now enjoy! I'll be back after my lunch break. Everyone try it and then you will get free time!" Said the teacher and she left.

Ahsoka watched her leave and took her paper cup to the pitcher. She poured herself a small glass of the liquid and sat back down. Then she took a sip.

"Yuck!" Ahsoka spluttered. The liquid tasted nothing like coffee, and it was cold.

Suddenly Ahsoka's skin began to itch and a bumpy rash covered her arms. "Oh, no!" She cried. The girl next to her glanced over. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"I think I'm allergic to this!" Ahsoka said.

"Let me see," the girl said, she took a look at Ahsoka's arm. "Yep, looks like you're allergic. We should probably get the teacher, she will know what to do."

Ahsoka nodded and winced as her arm swelled up more. The rash spread onto her face, and her breathing began to get difficult. She coughed and gasped.

"Some one get the teacher, hurry!" The other girl shouted.

A random dude nodded and ran out of the room. The other students gathered around Ahsoka.

The teacher burst in. "What is going on?" She cried.

"She's allergic to your coffee stuff!" The girl cried. "What do we do?"

"I'll give her this allergy shot and we'll send her home." Said the teacher. She gave Ahsoka the shot and called the number labeled "Emergency contact" on Ahsoka's sign in form.

"Hello. Anakin Skywalker speaking." Said the voice.

"What? How did a Jedi get this number?" The teacher said.

"What do you mean? Who are you and why are you calling?" Said Anakin.

"I'm the teacher of 'The Negative Effects of Caffeine on the Togruta' class. The child Ahsoka Tano has had a severe allergic reaction to the coffee substitute in my class. This number was labeled under the emergency conta-"

"Severe allergic reaction? What happened? Is she ok? What are you going to do?" Anakin yelled into the comlink.

"Settle down. She needs to be sent home. Please come pick her up." The teacher said.

"I'm on my way right now." Anakin said and hung up.

Within minutes a speeder was heard stopping outside. The teacher looked out the door and saw Anakin walking up to the door.

"Where is she?" He said, bursting in.

"She's right here." The teacher said. Ahsoka was standing next to her.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin cried.

"Take her home and be sure she gets plenty to rest. And no coffee! I'm afraid the whole class is to revolve around the uses of my coffee substitute so I'm sorry to say but she won't be able to come back. I'm only doing this for her physical being, I don't want to have to-"

"Don't worry. I don't think we intend to come back." Anakin said darkly.

"Well wonderful then! Have a nice day!" The teacher said.

Anakin walked out the door and was followed closely behind by Ahsoka.

"Are you ok, Snips?" Anakin practically yelled once they got in the speeder.

"Yeah, I'm alright, don't worry about me, Skyguy." She said, lightly scratching the rash on her arm.

"I never want you going back there, ok?" Anakin said. He knew he was doing it again, he was getting overprotective.

"I won't." Ahsoka replied, coughing slightly.

"Now we are going to go straight home and you are going to get some rest, ok?" Anakin said.

"But I'm not tired!" Ahsoka protested.

"Well then you're going to rest on the couch and watch some TV. Something quiet that doesn't involving doing anything." Anakin said.

"Oh fine." Ahsoka mumbled.

They were soon back at the Jedi Temple. Anakin sent Ahsoka to the living room and made sure she had everything she needed to rest comfortably.

Ahsoka turned on the TV and started to watch a movie.

Anakin went into the kitchen to get Ahsoka some soup. "Ahsoka! Where's the soup?" Anakin called.

"If you're trying to get me soup, don't bother! I'm not hungry!" Ahsoka called back.

"Fine," Anakin mumbled.

The door bell rang and Anakin answered it. It was Senator Chuchi. "Hello, Master Skywalker. I was wondering if Ahsoka was here." She said.

"Yeah, she is, but she's not feeling well. Maybe you could come back later." Anakin said.

"Oh, dear, what's wrong with her?" Chuchi asked.

"She got a severe allergic reaction to fake coffee." Anakin said.

"Ok, well I guess I could come back later…" Chuchi said.

"Master, who's that?" Ahsoka called from the living room.

"Um just rest, Ahsoka!" Anakin called back.

"If it's one of my friends send them in here!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin sighed. "I guess you can go see her."

"Thank you," Chuchi said. She went into the living room.

"Chuchi!" Ahsoka cried. "Hi!"

"Hi, Ahsoka," She said. She sat down next to Ahsoka. "Oh, you poor thing!" She said, looking at Ahsoka's rash.

"Come on, it's not that bad," Ahsoka said, coughing.

"It looks pretty bad." Chuchi countered.

"Well it was a lot worse before I got an allergy shot," Ahsoka said.

Chuchi shuddered. "I can't see how it could be worse."

"Aren't you allergic to fake leather?" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah."

"Well it's like that." Ahsoka explained.

Chuchi shuddered again. She hated when she got an allergic reaction to fake leather, so she knew how Ahsoka felt.

The doorbell rang again. Anakin answered it. "Hello?"

It was Barriss. "Hi Master Skywalker. Is Ahsoka here?"

"Yes, but she's not-"

"Master!" Ahsoka called.

"What?" Anakin called back.

"I'm fine, ok?"

"Fine. Go ahead she's in the living room." Anakin said and he went into the kitchen.

Barriss found Ahsoka and Chuchi on the couch.

"So what was with your Master? He seemed to not want to let me in." Barriss said.

Ahsoka groaned. "He's so overprotective," She sighed, "I got a rash from this fake coffee at this class I was going to and now I have to rest. But I can still talk." She said.

Barriss noticed the rash on Ahsoka. She was about to say something, but Ahsoka said, "Don't say it. I know it looks bad and it does itch. But I'm fine otherwise so no more sympathy!"

Barriss laughed. "If you say so."

"So why did you two come over anyway? I mean not that I mind, I'm really bored since I've been sentenced to sitting on this couch all day, but just out of curiosity." Ahsoka said.

"I was bored too." Chuchi admitted.

"I just felt like I should come over here." Barriss said.

"Well I'm glad you did. And ignore my master, he's just being too careful." She said.

"So… what should we do?" Said Chuchi.

"We could play a game?" Barriss suggested.

"That would be fun, but it has to be a game that doesn't require getting off the couch, or my master will have a fit." Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry, there are tons of games we can play that don't require getting off the couch." Barriss said.

"Like what?" Chuchi inquired.

"Like… umm, uhhh… umm… errr…." Barriss thought and thought. "I don't know."

"Got any ideas, Ahsoka?" Asked Chuchi.

Ahsoka thought for a moment. "Umm, nope… fresh out of ideas. Sorry." She sighed.

The three sat in silence for a few minutes. Ahsoka coughed again. "I need to get some water," She said.

"Water right here!" Anakin said. He had appeared out of no where holding a glass of water.

"Are you like spying on us?" Ahsoka said to her master, taking the water.

"Spying on you? No!" He lowered his voice, "And if you're bored-"

"You _were _spying on us!" Ahsoka cried. She took a long sip of the water and set it on the table next to her.

"Was not! I just happened to overhear you! There's a difference." Anakin protested.

"Yeah right. Spying."

"Overhearing!"

"Spying!"

"Overhearing!"

"SPYING!"

"_OVERHEARING_!"

"GUYS!" Shouted Barriss.

Anakin flushed red. "I'm leaving."

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her hand over her forehead, wincing as she touched her rash. "That got rid of him." She muttered.

"Let's hope it lasts." Barriss said with a small laugh.

They sat in silence for another two minutes.

"Hey is anyone hungry? I'm getting hungry," Ahsoka said, laying her hand over her stomach.

"I'm kind of hungry," Chuchi said.

"Did someone say they were hungry?" Anakin said, appearing again with a plate of food. "Here ya go!" He set down the plate, which had some cheese, crackers, some sort of exotic fruit, a pitcher of blue milk and some plates, napkins, cups, and other utensils.

"Ok, that was creepy and you were spying again, but thanks." Ahsoka said, reaching for some fruit.

"You're welcome! I'll be listening- I mean here if you need me!" Anakin replied and he left… at least for now.

Ahsoka sighed. "So what should we-"

"Whoa!" Chuchi suddenly cried.

"What is it, Chuchi?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's… it's… _snowing_!" She breathed.

"What?" Ahsoka and Barriss exclaimed in unison. They jumped up and went to the window. It was, indeed, snowing.

"I thought it was only October!" Barriss said.

"Yeah, I know, just yesterday it was eighty." Ahsoka said.

"Wow, weird weather." Chuchi said.

Anakin ran in. "Ahsoka! Why aren't you resting on the couch?"

"It's snowing, master!" Ahsoka said.

"What? It is?" Anakin said. He looked out the window. "Wow, it is!" Then he turned back to Ahsoka. "But you still need to rest."

Ahsoka sighed. "Alright…" She went back, hopped onto the couch, and covered herself with a warm blanket to fight off the chill of the cool weather.

"Could you make us some hot chocolate, Master?" asked Ahsoka.

"Sure! You three wait right here," Anakin ran off into the kitchen.

"Oooh, hot chocolate!" Barriss said.

"Yummy!" Chuchi agreed.

Anakin came out with three cups of steaming hot chocolate. "Here you go!" He said, handing them the mugs.

"Thank you!" They all said in unison.

Anakin left and Ahsoka took a long sip of the warm hot chocolate. Chuchi looked out the window. "Ahsoka, maybe when you're feeling better we can go outside and play in the snow!" she said, pressing her nose against the window and making the window fog up.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka grinned. Her smile faded. "I wish we could go out now, I mean I feel fine!"

"Well, you know what your master said." Barriss giggled and started to imitate Anakin, "Ahsoka! Why aren't you on the couch?"

Ahsoka and Chuchi started laughing hysterically. "I wasn't spying on you! I just _overheard _you!" Ahsoka copied him.

"Stay on the couch, Ahsoka!" Chuchi said, trying to pretend to be Anakin.

The laughing stopped abruptly. "He didn't say that." Ahsoka said.

"He didn't?"

"Nope."

"Oh well!"

They all started laughing again. The sun was going down and it was soon dark.

"You guys ready for dinner?" Anakin asked, popping his head into the room.

"Yeah, we're starved!" Ahsoka said.

"YOU'RE STARVING?" Anakin shrieked. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka! I never meant to starve you! I just thought you would be able to wait for dinner, and-"

"Whoa, chill out, Skyguy!" Ahsoka said, shaking him, "It was just a figure of speech! I mean I am hungry but it's not like I'm dying-"

"YOU'RE DYING!" Anakin fainted.

"No! I'm _not _dying! Do you have ears?" Ahsoka groaned.

Anakin shot awake. "You're being killed with spears?"

"NO! Oh brother…"

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER?"

"NOOO! For crying out loud!"

"YOU'RE DYING NOW?"

"AAAHHHH! Some one get me away from this crazy guy!"

Anakin scratched his head. "You live in a bay and you're a lazy fry?"

Ahsoka slapped herself in the face. "You. Are. Nuts!" She said through clenched teeth.

"You want to punch my guts?" Anakin screamed like a five year old and jumped up to grab onto the light.

"Get a life,"

"GET A WIFE?" Anakin screamed. He began to stomp towards Ahsoka like a madman. "AREN'T YOU AWARE THAT I ALREADY HAVE A WIFE?"

"WHAT?" Ahsoka yelled. She groaned. "Just go make dinner."

"I'm aware that I'm a winner."

"Can you hear?"

"YOU HAVEN'T EATEN ALL YEAR!"

"JUST GO!"

"Eat snow?"

"NOOOO!"

"Show?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Glow?"

"YOU'RE INSANE!"

"YOU STOLE MY NAME?"

"GUUUYYYSSS!" Chuchi shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You want fries?" Anakin pulled two pink foam objects from his ears.

Ahsoka fainted. "You had your _earplugs _in?" Barriss cried incredulously.

"Sure! How else would I be able to make blended soup if I had to listen to the annoying blender!" He went into the kitchen and came out with a platter of soup and bowls. He set it on the table. "Dinner's ready!" He called.

Ahsoka's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. "What happened?" She mumbled, rubbing her head.

"Oh, nothing…. nothing at all." Barriss assured her.

They sat down at the table. "What kind of soup is this, Master?" said Ahsoka, sipping it from her spoon.

"You're favorite," Anakin said.

"You mean… sweet potato soup?"

"No, you're other favorite… or at least I thought it was your favorite…"

Ahsoka studied the soup. "You mean pumpkin soup?"

"Yeah! Yeah, yeah that's it." Anakin said, eating some more.

"Oh, ok. It's good!" Ahsoka said.

"Yes, very good." Chuchi agreed.

Barriss didn't say anything because she was eating the soup, and very much liking it.

The four finished dinner and Anakin brought out warm brownies for dessert.

"Mmmmmmm," The girls said in unison.

The four ate the brownies until they were so full that Ahsoka thought if she ate another crumb she would explode.

Chuchi and Barriss said goodbye and left.

Anakin leaned back in his chair and sighed happily. He looked at Ahsoka. "Hey! Your rash is gone!"

Ahsoka studied her arms. "You're right!"

"Tomorrow, we play in the snow!" Anakin said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka said.

So they hurriedly got their pajamas on and brushed their teeth. They said goodnight and crawled into their beds.

They fell asleep instantly.

Anakin yawned. Was it morning already? He checked his clock. Yep, it was seven o'clock in the morning. He hopped out of bed and put on his slippers.

He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard something.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was a scream from the other side of the room.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted.

**Tada! that's chapter 6! Stay tuned to find out more...**


	7. Artificial Intelligence

**Chapter 7! :D It was actually finished last night... but i was too lazy to put it up, LOL. Well, enjoy!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Ahsoka got allergic to fake coffee, Barriss and Chuchi came over, and Anakin made soup and brownies.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: We find out why Ahsoka screamed, our friends play in the snow, and Anakin takes weird bathes.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 7: Artificial Intelligence**

_He was about to walk into the kitchen when he heard something._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was a scream from the other side of the room._

"_Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted._

"What's going on?" Anakin said, bursting through the door of Ahsoka's side of the quarters.

"I can't find my blue long sleeve shirt!" She wailed, digging once again through her closet.

Anakin groaned. "That's all? You nearly gave me a heart attack with that scream!"

Ahsoka didn't look up from the drawer she was searching. "Sorry, but I need my blue shirt!"

"Can't you just wear the green one? It matches just as good." Anakin said.

"What? No! Besides the green one is a different material and it's a bit itchy. And the green one does _not _match just as good. What do you know about fashion anyways?" Ahsoka muttered.

"Well, basically nothing, but that doesn't mean I won't realize," He picked something off her chair, "That you put your blue shirt right here."

"What?" Ahsoka blushed so red it looked like she was burnt. "Um, thanks," She said.

Anakin chuckled. "I'm going to go make breakfast."

Ahsoka nodded and took her shirt from her master. She waited for him to leave the room and closed the door.

Anakin sighed and went into the kitchen. He brewed some coffee, making sure to make only enough for himself to avoid Ahsoka drinking it, and made some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. He put the plates, silverware, napkins, cups, and orange juice on the table. Then he set the food on the table.

Ahsoka's door opened and she came out wearing a pink long sleeve shirt and fuzzy dark pink pants.

"What? I thought you were going to wear the blue one!" Anakin said.

"I was. I changed my mind." Ahsoka said, sitting at the table.

Anakin groaned exasperatedly. "I will _never _understand women," He muttered to himself.

The two finished breakfast and cleared the table. "Can we go play in the snow now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure! Let's get our snow clothes on and go outside." Anakin said.

"Snow clothes?" Ahsoka whined. "My snow clothes make me look fat!"

"No they don't. Come on, just put them on." Anakin said.

"Fine." Ahsoka muttered and she went into her room and put on her snow clothes.

When Ahsoka came out, Anakin was wearing his snow clothes too. Anakin giggled. "That makes you look fat."

Ahsoka growled to herself but made no comment.

The two went out of the room and outside, where they found some of their friends already playing in the snow. Obi-Wan was out there, Barriss was out there, Chuchi, Yoda, Mace, Aayla (those two were sitting on a bench together), Luminara, Padme, Jar Jar, and Captain Rex.

Rex walked up to them. "Hi General, hi Ahsoka." He said. "Nice snowsuit Ahsoka."

"Shh! She doesn't like her snowsuit it makes her look fat!" Anakin said to Rex.

Ahsoka shot an angry look at him. "What, you said it yourself, and you weren't lying…" Anakin trailed off.

Ahsoka looked at him like she was going to kill him, but her growl curled up into a playful smirk. She scooped up and handful of snow and threw it straight at Anakin's face.

"Ooof!" Anakin said, stumbling back. He wiped the snow off his face. "It's on now!" He made a snowball and threw it at Ahsoka. The ball of snow hit Ahsoka's arm and slid down her snowsuit.

Ahsoka threw another at Anakin. He used the Force to blow them back at her. "Hey! That's cheating!" Ahsoka said, ducking behind a tree as Anakin rapid fired more snowballs at her.

"Is not!" He said.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

Ahsoka shrugged. "Fine." She used the Force to bring all the snow in the tree falling down on top of Anakin. She ran off laughing.

Anakin growled, chasing after her. Anakin threw five at once, which Ahsoka did some fancy footwork to avoid.

Ahsoka rolled a giant ball at him with the Force, which he Force lifted in the air and crushed it, sending a rainfall of mini-snowballs falling down.

Anakin finally decided to just throw one old school. He waited until Ahsoka wasn't looking and threw one at her. It hit her hard in the back and she fell face first in the snow. Anakin watched as she tried to push herself up, but collapsed back down, motionless.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin began to run towards her.

"Ani, wait!" Padme cried.

Anakin ignored Padme and went to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka!" He cried. He turned her over, and she was laughing hysterically. Without any time to move, Anakin got hit in the face by Ahsoka's snowball.

Staggering back up, Anakin stumbled back. He wiped the snow off his face.

"Told you, Ani." Padme said with a giggle.

"What?" Anakin replied, confused.

"Come on, don't tell me you've forgotten when you used that trick on me?" Padme said with a laugh.

"Oh riiiight, that time!" He smirked. "Well, she does learn from the best."

Padme nodded, then smirked. She picked up some snow and threw it at Anakin.

"Hey!" Anakin cried.

Padme laughed merrily and ran away from Anakin.

Ahsoka watched from behind a tree. She went to find Rex. "Let's ambush them." She said.

"Ok." She and Rex grabbed a bunch of snowballs and waited behind two large trees. When Anakin and Padme ran through, they threw all the snowballs at them.

Anakin brushed the large amount of snow off him. "I'll get you for that, Snips! And you two, Rex!" Anakin called as Ahsoka and Rex ran away back to a safe spot behind a large tree.

"What should we do?" Ahsoka panted, leaning against the tree to catch her breath.

"Well, we could dump a bucket of water on Skywalker, then he would freeze in an ice cube!" Rex said with a laugh.

Ahsoka frowned. "Snowballs are okay, but isn't that a little mean?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What should we do then?" Rex inquired, throwing a snowball up in the air and catching it. He did this several times until he missed it and it dropped on his helmet, which Ahsoka laughed very hard at. "Oh yeah?" He cried.

Rex threw a huge snowball at Ahsoka, knocking her over and causing her to roll on the ground. "Alliance is over, Rex!" Ahsoka shouted. She found Chuchi and Barriss. "Guys, you have to help me defeat Rex, Anakin, and Padme in a snowball war!" Ahsoka said.

Barriss picked up a snow ball. "I'm in. Let's do this."

"Me too!" Chuchi agreed, picking up a snowball.

Ahsoka motioned for them to follow her. "First we're going to build a snow fort for protection from their snowballs." Ahsoka started to build a snow fort and in a matter of minutes they had constructed a massive snow castle.

"Now we get them!" Ahsoka said to her friends. They all picked up a bunch of snowballs and went to find Anakin, Padme, and Rex.

"Alright, we split up. Who wants to take Padme?" Ahsoka said.

"I will," Chuchi said. "Since we're both senators."

"Good plan. Barriss, you take Rex. I'll get Anakin." Ahsoka said. They all nodded and ran off.

Chuchi took her snowballs and found Padme talking with Anakin. She threw a snowball and it hit Padme's arm.

"Hey!" Padme cried.

Chuchi giggled and hid behind a tree. While Anakin and Padme were focused on trying to find Padme's attacker, Ahsoka found them first and dumped a bucket of snow on Anakin's head.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin shouted, running after her.

Barriss found Rex and threw a bunch of snowballs at him. He chased after her.

The three girls ran back to the snow fort and hit inside.

Anakin and the others found it. Anakin gathered them together. "Hey, let's crush the snow fort!"

They nodded, so Anakin made a snow cannon and shot large snowballs at the snow fort. The fort collapsed on top of the girls.

Anakin, Padme, and Rex laughed. Ahsoka dug herself out of the snow, followed by Chuchi and Barriss.

"T-t-that w-wasn't very n-n-nice." Ahsoka said, teeth chattering. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

Chuchi and Barriss nodded in agreement.

"Sorry," Anakin said, "We were just playing around."

"I think everyone's getting too cold, Ani," Said Padme, "Maybe we should all go inside."

"Yeah, let's go inside." Anakin said.

So Anakin, Padme, Rex, Ahsoka, Chuchi, and Barriss all went inside to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters and changed out of their snow clothes.

Ahsoka came out of her room back in her pink shirt and pants. "I'm still cold," She said to her master. Her lips were purple from the cold.

"I'm making everyone a nice warm cup of hot chocolate." Anakin said.

"Mmmm," Ahsoka said. She went into the living room where everyone was talking and laughing.

She sat next to Chuchi. "That was fun in the snow, wasn't it?" Chuchi asked her friend.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun!" Ahsoka agreed.

Anakin came out with a platter full of steaming hot chocolate mugs. He handed everyone a mug, took one himself, and sat by Padme.

Everyone talked for a while, but soon it was getting close to lunch time, so gradually everyone left.

"Ah, that was fun," Ahsoka said, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah," Anakin agreed, getting out stuff for lunch.

"What should we do after lunch?" Ahsoka inquired.

Anakin took out a knife and started to slice some cheddar cheese. "I dunno. What do you think?"

Ahsoka picked one of the cheese slices off the cutting board and ate it. "Well, we could go say hi to Obi-Wan." She tried to take another piece of cheese but Anakin stopped her by lightly slapping her hand. "Ouch!" She cried.

"Don't take the cheese!" Anakin said, "We need it for lunch."

"Ok." Ahsoka said. "Hey, I'll be right back." Ahsoka ran off into her room and closed the door. A minute later, she came back.

"Hello Master Skywalker." She said.

"Huh? Um, hi Snips." Anakin said, continuing to slice the cheese. He then got out the bread and some ham, and some mustard and mayonnaise. He put them together and put them in a pan to toast the bread and melt the cheese.

In five minutes the table was set and the sandwiches were ready. "Ahsoka!" Anakin called. "Lunch is ready!"

Ahsoka walked into the room. She paused about five feet from the table.

Suddenly Cad Bane jumps out from the other room. He suddenly begins to karate chop Ahsoka. He picked her up and threw her at the ceiling. She fell back down in a motionless heap.

"What are you doing to my Padawan?" Anakin shrieked. He kicked Bane back and he suddenly sputtered in sparks and fell limp. "It was a droid?" He said, looking at the bounty hunter.

Then shock overwhelmed him when he remembered Ahsoka. He ran back to find his Padawan laying on the ground, not moving.

Anakin felt tears in his eyes. There was no pulse. She was- she was- "Oh Ahsoka!" Anakin wailed, sobbing into his hands. "I'm so sorry," He picked up her cold, hard hand. Wait, cold and hard?

"It works!" Came a voice.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin asked in a watery voice. He turned around to find Ahsoka standing there, alive and completely unharmed. "Ahsoka! You're alive!" Anakin cried, wiping away his tears.

"Alive? What? Of course I'm alive!" She walked over to the other "Ahsoka".

"This is an artificial intelligence droid I built." She said, picking up the droid that was now sputtering with sparks. "I built that one too." She pointed to the Cad Bane droid.

Anakin breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Could you warn me if you're going to do that? I-" He looked down, "I really thought you were dead."

Ahsoka laughed slightly. "Come on, Skyguy, you're so wishy-washy. Would I really let a bounty hunter kill me without a fight?" She laughed again.

Anakin chuckled. "I guess not, you're right." He looked at the droid. "It's really well built. I never knew you loved machinery so much."

"Well I don't really. I made this a while ago when I was bored. I never got to test it." She said.

Ahsoka's stomach growled loudly. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm hungry." She said with a little giggle.

Anakin chuckled again. "Well, lunch is ready." The two went to the table.

Ahsoka sat in her chair and began to devour her sandwich, and within minutes the two were done eating.

"Hey let's go annoy Obi-Wan!" Anakin said, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Oooh, annoying Obi-Wan sounds like fun!" Ahsoka said, drinking the last of her milk.

The Padawan and her master exited their quarters and began to walk to Obi-Wan's quarters.

Ahsoka shivered violently as a cold wind blew over them. "Brrrr, cold!" She said, "I think someone left a window open."

The two were lead to Yoda's quarters, where an icy wind blew from beneath the door. They burst the door open to find Yoda's room filled with ice and snow, and Yoda building a corndog ice sculpture.

"I thought you gave up corndogs, Yoda." Ahsoka said, watching him work.

"Tired of dolls, I was. Love corndogs, I do!" Yoda said. He finished his sculpture and hugged it. Then he tried to lick it, but he got his tongue stuck to the ice.

"Help!" He cried, his voice distorted by his stuck tongue.

"We'll help, Yoda!" Anakin said, "Ahsoka, close the door, we're making all the cold air chill the whole Temple."

"O-o-ok-kay S-S-Skyg-g-guy." She said, teeth chattering. She closed the door. Her whole body was shivering in the cold.

Anakin tried to yank Yoda off the ice but it wasn't working. "Come help me, Ahsoka!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka ran to help. They pulled, and pulled, but it was no use.

"M-maybe I should g-g-go get O-O-Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka said.

"Ok, hurry!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka ran out of the room, still shivering. She knocked her almost frozen hand on Obi-Wan's door.

"M-Master O-Obi-Wan," She said, trying to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said, almost shocked. "You look frozen, young one! Are you quite alright?"

"I-I'm f-fine, we n-need your h-help, Yoda is s-s-stuck on an i-i-ice sculpture!" Ahsoka couldn't stop shivering.

Obi-Wan put his hand around Ahsoka's shoulder to warm her. "I'll go help them, you can go into my living room and sit with a nice warm blanket."

Ahsoka nodded and rubbed her frozen hands together. She went and sat on Obi-Wan's couch and curled up in a fuzzy blanket.

Obi-Wan rushed to Yoda's quarters and burst through the door. What he saw was a horrible sight. Anakin, who was holding onto Yoda, who was stuck to a ice-corndog, all frozen in a huge ice cube.

"Anakin! Yoda!" Obi-Wan cried. He rushed to them and dragged the giant ice block into his quarters and into the bathroom. He closed the door. The ice block began to melt away.

"Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka said. "What's going on in there?"

"Um, nothing, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan cried.

"Why is there water leaking out from under the door?" Ahsoka said.

"Uhh, um, er…"

"Do you have your clothes on?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm coming in."

"NO! I mean, no! Don't!"

"Too late." Ahsoka opened the door. She let out an ear piercing scream when she saw Anakin and Yoda.

"Master!" She cried. She hugged the ice block and began to cry into it, which started to melt the ice.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said, "Keep crying!"

"I wouldn't be able to stop if I wanted to!" Ahsoka wailed, sobbing into the ice. "My master is more frozen then one of his gross TV dinners!"

The ice was soon melted away and the floor was soaked.

Ahsoka kept sobbing into the ice until she, without noticing it, bumped into her master. He was freezing, but still alive. He took his Padawan into his arms. "There, there, Ahsoka, it's ok," He said.

"Master! You're alive!" Ahsoka said.

"Um, Snips would you mind crying some more? It's warm." He said.

"I'm not going to just keep crying for no reason! Why don't you take a warm shower?" Ahsoka said.

"No! Even better,"

Five minutes later they were back at Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. Anakin had set up an indoor pool and filled it with root beer.

"Even better, I'm going to take a bath in root beer!" Anakin announced.

"That's disgusting!" Ahsoka said.

"No it's not. At least I'm going to be wearing my swimsuit." Anakin said.

"I would be worried if you weren't." Ahsoka muttered.

Anakin jumped in and let all the bubbles fizz on his skin. "It feels so good! Join me, Snips!"

Ahsoka felt sick. "Ew! No! There is no way I am getting into a bath of cold, sticky soda!"

"It's not cold! I heated it." Anakin said, sinking in deeper.

Ahsoka covered her mouth and gulped uneasily. "No thanks, you can have it all to yourself." She sighed, "My artificial intelligence droid is smarter than him."

Anakin went under the surface of the soda and came back up with sticky soda on his face. He blew a fountain of soda in the air and caught it in his mouth as it came back down.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. "Do you realize you're drinking soda which you are sitting in? As in…" She trailed off.

"Yep. It gives it so much more flavor." Anakin said, drinking some more of it.

"Alright, enough! I'm leaving, you're making me nauseous." Ahsoka said and she left the quarters.

Ahsoka mumbled to herself as she walked through the Temple halls.

"Hi Ahsoka!" Said a voice from behind her. Ahsoka jumped three feet in the air and turned around. It was Barriss.

"Don't… do that!" Ahsoka panted. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"You want to go scare the living daylights out of people?" Barriss asked.

"I think you've already done that!" Ahsoka said. The two girls laughed.

"Yeah, but we could go do something else." Barriss suggested.

"Alright." Ahsoka said. She thought for a brief second. "Hey! Let's go ice skating!"

"Ice skating? YEAH!" Barriss exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Said Ahsoka.

Barriss cheered. "To the ice skating rink!"

**Oooh, ice skating! I personally love ice skating, though I've only done it once in my life ;) Stay tuned for Chapter 8!**

**Author's note: The title of this story states it is a "week", and it is, however, a couple chapters were the same day, meaning I can make this about nine or ten chapters if i do it right. Just thought I'd clear that up so people aren't like, "Wait it's a week with ten days? What?" ;) Stay tuned!**


	8. The Insane Game

**Alright, chapter 8! :D YAY! I have taken into notice that I have been forgetting the disclaimers on previous chapters, but i said it in the beginning, and you all know i don't own anything, so i'm just going to leave it out as of now, kay? :)**

_**Also,**_** I've decided even though it is a not-so-normal _week, _I think it's going to end up being longer than a week. I personally don't find this a problem, I mean hey, it means the story will be longer, right? ;) But enough of me babbling, on to the story!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Snowball fights, frozen Jedi, and a root beer bath ;)**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Obi-Wan and Ahsoka are both insane. Find out who is more insane as they go head to head in a competition :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 8: The Insane Game**

_Barriss cheered. "To the ice skating rink!"_

"Yay!" Said Ahsoka. The two went to the ice skating rink. Unfortunately, it was closed.

"Aww, it's closed?" Ahsoka said sadly. "What are we going to do now?"

Barriss looked sad as well. "I don't know. There doesn't seem to be anything to do right now."

"Yeah." Ahsoka sat on an ice covered bench.

"You know when life gets you down you know what you gotta do?" Barriss said.

Ahsoka gave her friend a quizzical look. "Um, no, I don't know what you have to do."

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swim-"

"Barriss, we're not fish." Ahsoka interrupted.

"Oh." Barriss frowned. "I thought for sure it was going to work!" She thought for a moment. "Maybe it was…" She then groaned, "Arg. I'm out of ideas."

"Hey look!" Ahsoka exclaimed, pointing across the street, "A coffee shop!"

"Don't get any ideas. You know that your master doesn't want you drinking coffee." Barriss said.

"Well aren't there other things to get in a coffee shop? Like… hot chocolate." Ahsoka reminded her.

"Oh, right."

Suddenly the clouds cleared and the blazing sun shone down on them. It melted all the snow in a millisecond and then sizzled away the remaining water.

Speechless, Ahsoka and Barriss sat stunned in the now blazing heat.

"What is _up_ with this weather?" Ahsoka cried, taking off her thick coat.

"Don't ask me!" Barriss cried.

The two went back to the Temple. The journey that would have normally taken five minutes seemed like it took years, though really it only took ten minutes.

"Too… hot…" Ahsoka panted, her voice dry. She literally crawled into her quarters.

"Hi Ahsoka." Anakin said, getting up from the table. "What's going on?"

"The weather," Ahsoka said, "It's changed again." She wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Anakin helped his Padawan off the floor. "You need a nice cold glass of lemonade and a cool cloth." Anakin said. "So how is the weather now?"

"Probably over a hundred." She said, taking the lemonade her master gave her and drinking it.

"Wow." Anakin whistled. "Is that why you look sun burnt?"

Ahsoka glanced at her skin. "Um, yep, that would be why." She wiped her forehead with the cold cloth. "That feels good." That's when she realized she was still wearing her long sleeve shirt and pants. "I have to change," She said, and she went into her room and changed into something cooler.

"That's better," She said, laying on the couch.

"So, what should we do now?" Anakin said, sitting on a chair across from the couch.

"I'm going to go ride my scooter." Ahsoka said.

"Careful, it's hot outside." Anakin warned.

"Not outside, silly!" Ahsoka laughed. She put on her helmet and got on her scooter and went speeding down the hallways. She whistled a catchy tune as she pedaled her scooter along. She eventually came right up to Obi-Wan's quarters.

A listen at the door let Ahsoka hear a strange sound coming from inside Obi-Wan's quarters. It sounded like… a clarinet?

Ahsoka opened the door. She gasped slightly. "Obi-Wan! I didn't know you played the clarinet!" She walked closer to hear the beautiful sound.

"I've just started taking lessons. And that's not me playing, it's Kit's Monkey Orchestra." Obi-Wan motioned to a giant theatre with lush silky red curtains, velvet carpet, and all the monkeys lined up in tuxedos, each playing a miniature clarinet. They started to perform "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" and Ahsoka yawned.

"That's such pretty music," She mumbled. "It's making me sleepy."

"Yeah…" Obi-Wan breathed. "I'm going to go fall asleep in a cloud of marshmallow crème."

Ahsoka snapped out of her sleepy trance. "Marshmallow crème?" She cried. "Are you insane too, Master Kenobi?"

"Insane? Padawan you are much more insane than I." Obi-Wan replied.

"You think?" Ahsoka said. "Well then how about this, I'll invite all the Jedi to the auditorium and we'll have a contest to see who is more insane. Whoever wins gets crowned the Insane Queen of the week."

"Or king." Obi-Wan said.

"Is that a threat?" Ahsoka asked. "You really think you can out-weird me?"

"Well actually no," Obi-Wan admitted, "But it's worth a try!"

One hour later…

Hundreds of Jedi had come to the auditorium to witness the most insane Jedi ever. Would it be Padawan Ahsoka Tano? Or maybe Master Obi-Wan Kenobi? We'll find out.

The announcer, which was Anakin, got up on stage and shushed the whispering crowd. "Can I have your attention please!" He called into the microphone. "We will be giving the contestants several tests to see who is more insane!" The crowd applauded.

"The first test," Anakin said, "Is who can make a funnier face!"

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan came up on stage and took their places. "On your marks, get set," Anakin said, "GO!"

Obi-Wan started by twisting his beard, pulling out his nose, and wiggling his ears. Ahsoka pulled up her eyelids, stuck out her tongue and tied it in a knot, and made her headtails stick up and look like ice cream cones.

The judges gave Obi-Wan an eight and Ahsoka a nine and a half. "Ahsoka was the winner of that round," Anakin said, "Now for round two! GO!"

Obi-Wan crossed his eyes pulled his cheeks out and made his hair all frizzy. Ahsoka twisted her mouth into a very crooked smile, made her eyes bulge out, and twisted her headtails into a ball.

The judges gave Obi-Wan a nine and a half and Ahsoka an eight and a half. "Obi-Wan takes that round," Anakin said into the microphone, "Now for the third and final round of this test. GO!"

Obi-Wan blew snot out of his nose, pulled out his fake teeth no one knew he had, and made his eyebrows all messy. Ahsoka stuck her tongue out and wrapped it three times around her head and shaped the remaining tongue into a balloon animal.

The judges gave them both perfect tens. "That means Ahsoka is the winner of this challenge by a half point!" Anakin said as the crowd went wild.

Ahsoka sucked her tongue back in and smiled at Obi-Wan. "My elastic tongue never fails me!" She said.

Obi-Wan was wiping snot off his face. "Yeah, yeah, don't brag, I still have plenty of time to make a comeback!"

Anakin held the microphone and said, "Alright, folks. It's time for test number two, the coffee drinking contest!"

Ahsoka's face lit up. "I've got this one for sure," She thought to herself.

They went to a table and got ready. "On your marks, get set, GOOOO!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka started out with an early lead, drinking two cups of coffee in under ten seconds. Obi-Wan on the other hand was taking it rather slow.

At the forty-five second mark, Ahsoka had drank six cups of coffee. Obi-Wan had drank four. But as Ahsoka started to drink her seventh cup of coffee, she found that she couldn't. She was far too full and shaking from too much caffeine. But Take-It-Slow Obi-Wan managed to drink eight cups of coffee, meaning he was the winner of that test.

"And, I can't believe it, Obi-Wan is the winner of this test!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka fell over face first on the ground. "Too much caffeine!" She cried, shaking madly.

"Slow and steady wins the race, young one!" Obi-Wan said with a laugh.

"Arg," Ahsoka growled. "I'll still win!" She cried.

"We'll see!" Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin put the microphone close to his mouth. "The next test requires a large amount of skill and insanity." Anakin said. "The cooking test!" The crowd gasped. "The person who makes the most disgusting, horrible, most gross concoction wins! On your mark, get set-"

"WAIT!" Ahsoka cried. "I have to go to the bathroom!"

Anakin groaned. He turned to the audience. "That's what caffeine does to you, folks!" The crowd laughed.

"Five minute intermission." Anakin said.

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief and rushed to the bathroom. In two minutes she came back. "Aw, man what are we going to do now? We've got three whole minutes before the competition is back on!" Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yeah, I know it takes forever."

So they sat staring into space for three more minutes. "INTERMISSION IS OVER!" Anakin screeched loudly. "All right, NOW to start the cooking test! On your marks, get set, GO!"

Ahsoka quickly began creating a bowl of glop, which was made of spam, lima beans, plastic, liver, a little pixie dust, some molten metal, and a bit of rocks for texture. She put it all together and set it on the counter. Obi-Wan made a giant hockey puck of rotten apples, dirt, wood, foam, cotton, and pencil shavings.

"Now the contestants will present their creations to the judges." Anakin said. Obi-Wan was up first.

The judges tasted it and all spit it out immediately. "Very gross. We give you a ten on the gross scale." One of the judges said.

Now it was Ahsoka's turn. The judges tasted it. Their faces turned blue and they all fell over. One of the judges struggled to get back up. "We give you a 13.5!" He choked and fell back again.

The crowd cheered tremendously. "And Ahsoka is the winner of test number three!" Anakin announced.

"Now for test number four, and it's the hardest one yet." Anakin said. "The bug eating competition!" The crowd gasped.

Obi-Wan gulped. "We have to eat bugs?" He asked.

"Yep. Three different types." Anakin said. "The first bug, a cricket!"

Ahsoka closed her eyes and dropped the bug in her mouth, grimacing as she crunched it. But she quickly swallowed and was fine. Obi-Wan was able to do it, but with a little more hesitation.

"The second bug, a cockroach!" Anakin said. The crowd said, "Ooooh,"

Ahsoka closed her eyes, plugged her nose, and swallowed the bug whole. "Oh, ew!" She cried. Obi-Wan crunched it and looked like he was going to faint or something.

"Wow, they did it, folks!" Anakin cried. The crowd cheered. "But wait! The last test will truly test their insanity… they have to eat: a TARANTULA!" The crowd gasped. A couple fainted.

While Obi-Wan stared at it in fear, Ahsoka had a trick up her sleeve. She took a blender out of her pocket and threw the still moving tarantula into it. She added a little milk and blended it into a spider-smoothie. She gulped it down in a couple of sips and pumped her fists in the air. The crowd went wild.

"Wow, looks like Ahsoka takes that round," Anakin said, speaking loudly to be heard over the tremendous applause and cheers from the crowd.

"Now for test five! If Obi-Wan doesn't win this round, it means Ahsoka wins automatically!" Anakin said, "Test five is… the crazy song test! Each contestant must write and sing a crazy song to the audience. You have ten minutes to write." Anakin said.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan began writing frantically. The ten minutes were quickly up and Anakin called Obi-Wan to the stage. "You will be performing first." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan began bellowing at the top of his lungs. "HI THERE ONCE WAS A FISH NAMED FRED AND HE ATE ROCKS WHILE A YELLOW GUY WITH A HAT WATCHED TV ON HIS PHONE AND THEY ALL WENT TO A RESTAURANT AND ATE CHEESE AND THEY ALL DIED."

The crowd went wild. "Alright, calm down, everyone!" Anakin said, "Now it's Ahsoka's turn."

Ahsoka hopped up on stage and began to do the chicken dance while singing, "ONE FRY ATE A GRAPE AND THE BLUE MOON-MEN CHANGED THE LIGHTBULB IN PARIS WHILE ALL THE BLANKET PEOPLE WENT TO THE STORE TO SLEEP ON SOME NEEDLES AND THAT'S BECAUSE A SHOE IS BLUE AND A BED IS RED AND A MARSHMALLOW IS YELLOW AND MY NAME IS BOB THAT'S WHY ALL THE LITTLE GIANTS ATE MUD."

The crowd went wild once again. "And let's see what the judges have to say," Anakin said.

"Well, while Obi-Wan's song was very funny, Ahsoka is the definite winner." The first judge said.

The crowd cheered so loud Anakin could barely be heard. "That means Ahsoka is the winner of this entire competition! Congratulations, Ahsoka, you are now the Insane Queen of the week." Anakin put a small cardboard crown on Ahsoka's head.

He handed Ahsoka the microphone. "Thank you, thank you all!" Ahsoka said, "I promise as Insane Queen that insanity will be abundant in the Jedi Temple halls. Weird children will no longer be laughed at, because as Insane Queen we will all live better, more insane lives. Thank you!" She exited the stage and the crowd continued to cheer and shout and clap and scream.

Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Anakin went backstage. "Great job, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said.

"That's _Queen _Ahsoka to you!" Ahsoka said.

"Sorry, sorry, right, Queen Ahsoka, wonderful job on winning the competition." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, now if you will excuse me I must get to my queenly duties." Ahsoka said.

"Right. I won't hold you up." Obi-Wan assured her.

"You're doing that right now." Ahsoka said.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Bye." Obi-Wan watched Ahsoka leave.

Anakin caught up to Ahsoka. "Hey Snips, great job out there!"

"_Queen Ahsoka_!" She snapped.

"Oops! Sorry!" Anakin said.

"You everyday people have no rights to intrude the life of royalty." Said Queen Ahsoka.

"Ummm, what?" Anakin said, confused.

"So feeble, as to not even understand a simple statement." Queen Ahsoka didn't wait for an answer but started to walk away.

"Hey, Ahsoka, this is all just for fun, you know that, right?" Anakin asked her.

"_QUEEN AHSOKA_!" She shouted, "I have no time for this. Leave me at once." She walked faster.

Speechless, Anakin left her alone.

Anakin walked back to Obi-Wan. "Ahsoka really is enjoying being Insane Queen." He said, watching his Padawan.

"Let's hope she doesn't take this too far." Obi-Wan muttered.

"Yeah. Well, I better go, it's time to make dinner." Anakin said.

"Alright. See you later." Obi-Wan said.

"Bye." Anakin replied.

30 minutes later…

Queen Ahsoka gasped in horror. "There is a _speck _in my soup! Servant, remove it at once!"

Anakin rushed in wearing a maid's outfit. "Yes, your Highness." He replied, carefully scooping the speck out of the soup.

"Anything else, your Majesty?" Anakin asked.

"No. Leave at once." Queen Ahsoka said.

"Yes, your Majesty." Anakin ran off. He ran into Obi-Wan, panting. "All this queen stuff has gone to Ahsoka's head!" He cried, still panting, "She won't stop ordering me around! And when I try to tell her it's all a game she shouts at me."

"We'll fix it. Just try to talk to her nicely." Obi-Wan advised.

"Alright, I'll try. But if it doesn't work will you help me?" Anakin pleaded.

Obi-Wan groaned. "Alright."

Anakin went back into the room. "Um, Ahsoka? You're not really a queen, you know. It was just a fun game! You know, you're the queen for fun?" Anakin said as nice as he could.

Ahsoka laughed haughtily. "I don't believe you, servant. You're just saying that so you won't have to serve me."

"No, no, it's true! Remember the tests? When you were trying to see who was more insane? It was all for fun!" Anakin said.

"Those were my royal duties. Since I have won I have shown the galaxy that I deserve to be queen over them all." She finished her soup. "Clear these, servant."

Anakin groaned. "Yes, Majesty." He put the dishes in the sink.

Anakin ran back to Obi-Wan. "It's not working!" He cried.

"Should I try?" Obi-Wan suggested.

"Please, PLEASE do!" Anakin cried.

"Alright." Obi-Wan walked into the room. "Ahsoka, dear, you know it was just a game, you're not really a queen!"

Ahsoka laughed again. "It was _not _a game and I _am _queen." She protested.

"I disagree!"

"Well you cannot tell me what to do, I am royalty!"

"Oh yeah?" Obi-Wan snatched her cardboard crown and ripped it in two pieces.

"MY CROWN!" Ahsoka wailed. "Now you're really going to get it! I am Queen and no one can stop me!"

"Well you certainly are INSANE!" Obi-Wan countered.

"That's why I'm QUEEN!"

"ARE NOT!

"ARE TOO!"

Suddenly Anakin rushed in with a heavy pan and whacked Ahsoka hard on the head. She collapsed, unconscious.

"I think there would've been an easier way to solve this." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin laughed. "No way. This was the easiest."

In about five minutes Ahsoka woke up. "Ohhh, my head," She moaned.

"Ahsoka, you're NOT queen!" Anakin shouted.

"What? No, it was just a game!" Ahsoka cried.

Anakin and Obi-Wan both heaved a sigh of relief. "Alright. Why don't you go to bed now. It's late."

"Ok." Ahsoka replied, wincing as she touched her head. "Did you have to bonk me on the head, though?"

"Well…" Anakin said.

"You're mean." Ahsoka said, and she went into her room to go to bed.

"That was fun!" Anakin said.

"Wow, that's your definition of fun?" Obi-Wan said in amazement.

"Sure, why not?" Anakin replied.

"Well, I for one have had enough 'fun' for one day. Good night." Obi-Wan said, and he left.

"Ok, I guess I'm… alone now." Anakin said. "No one around…" Of course, no answer. The crickets were heard chirping outside.

"Well, I guess I should go to bed too," Anakin mumbled, so he went to bed.

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up and got dressed. She came out of her room, only to see a horrible sight. Anakin, lying motionless on the ground.

"MASTER!" Ahsoka shouted in horror.

**-evil laugh- boy, do i love cliffhangers. But to put you partially out of your suspense, I will say that Chapter 9 is on it's way! :D**


	9. WE'RE ALL LUNATICS!

**Here it is, everyone! Chapter 9! WOO HOO!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had a contest to see who was more insane.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Pumpkin festivals, pony collections, and poke, poke, poke!**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 9: WE'RE ALL LUNATICS!**

_The next morning, Ahsoka woke up and got dressed. She came out of her room, only to see a horrible sight. Anakin, lying motionless on the ground._

"_MASTER!" Ahsoka shouted in horror._

The Padawan rushed up to her master, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Master! Speak to me!" She cried, her tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Ahsoka," Anakin muttered, keeping his eyes closed, "I'm playing dead. Leave me alone."

"You're playing dead?" Ahsoka replied, heaving a sigh of relief. "Why are you playing dead?"

"I'm trying to beat the world record for longest time playing dead." He said, still keeping his eyes closed.

"You're so weird." Ahsoka muttered. So she left her crazy master alone to play dead and made herself some breakfast.

Five minutes later, Ahsoka sat down at the table to eat. Anakin got up off the floor and declared, "I DID IT!"

"Um, you were only laying there for about five minutes, Master." Ahsoka said, taking a bite of her waffle.

"Yeah, the current record is five minutes and three seconds, so I played dead for five minutes and _four _seconds." Anakin said, getting himself some food as well and sitting down.

"Wow." Ahsoka said.

"Yep." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka and Anakin finished their breakfast and cleared the table. "I'm going to go see Barriss. See ya later!" Ahsoka said.

"Alright, have fun." Anakin replied, looking at something on a data pad.

Ahsoka left the room.

Meanwhile, in Yoda's quarters…

Yoda heard a knock at the door. He skipped happily to the door and opened it to find a stern looking Master Windu staring at him.

"Master Window! Good to see you, it is!" Yoda said.

"It's _Windu _you weirdo." He replied.

"Whatever."

Mace stepped inside and motioned for Yoda to close the door. Yoda's quarters had recently (since the corn dog cart incident) become more open to visitors and Yoda didn't mind at all.

"I've come to discuss with you the condition everyone is in right now." Windu said.

"Wrong, what is? Happy, everyone looks." Yoda replied.

"I'm not worried about that," Windu replied, "What concerns me is that no one seems to be sane around here!"

Yoda laughed. "Of course, sane we are! See?" He pulled out a corn dog picture frame and showed Windu a picture of them all looking dorky.

"That doesn't help any, Yoda." Windu replied.

"Well then help I cannot. Good bye, Master Window." Yoda showed him to the door.

"It's _WINDU_!" He shouted, blowing Yoda's hair back.

Yoda closed the door and shrugged, then went back to his corn dog garden.

Ahsoka walked up to Luminara and Barriss's quarters and knocked.

Barriss opened the door and smiled. "Ahsoka! Come in," She said. Ahsoka walked in and Barriss closed the door.

"What brings you here?" Barriss asked.

"I'm bored," Ahsoka said, "Again." She rolled her eyes.

Barriss nodded. "I know, right? I'm super bored too. And Luminara wants me to do some meditating exercises."

Ahsoka winced. "I hate meditating."

"Me too." Barriss replied.

"But I guess if you have to do it, I should let you go," Ahsoka said. "Maybe I could come back later?"

"Sure. I'll let you know when I'm done." Barriss and Ahsoka exchanged good-byes and Ahsoka left.

Ahsoka walked down the halls, looking for something to do. She saw Master Windu storming down the halls.

"Hi, Master Windu. What's up?" Ahsoka asked.

"NO ONE IS SANE AROUND HERE! WE'RE ALL GOING CRAZY!" Windu shouted, on the brink of being hysterical. He didn't wait for the stunned Padawan to reply and stomped off in a hurry.

Ahsoka shook herself out of her frozen-in-shock state and decided to go annoy Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka knocked loudly on the door and didn't stop when the door opened and knocked on Obi-Wan's chest.

"Padawan Tano please stop that." Obi-Wan said, pushing her hand away.

Ahsoka giggled. "Sorry, Master Kenobi. I've got nothing to do."

Obi-Wan let out an exasperated sigh. "Isn't there someone else you can annoy?"

Ahsoka felt her cheeks turn red. "Why would I want to annoy you?"

"Because that's what you do every day." Obi-Wan closed the door. Ahsoka opened it again. Obi-Wan closed it.

Open.

Close.

Open.

Close.

Open. "Please let me in!" Ahsoka cried.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeease?"

"NO! Good bye!" Obi-Wan closed the door and locked it before Ahsoka could open it again.

Ahsoka let out a sad sigh and walked slowly away.

Obi-Wan stared at the blank door. "That wasn't very nice of you, Kenobi." Said a voice.

"She's annoying." Obi-Wan replied to it.

"She was bored. You're a cruel, old man." The voice chided.

"Are you my conscience?" Obi-Wan asked, amazed.

The voice laughed. "No! It's meeeeeee, Kenob's!"

Obi-Wan braced for the worst and turned around. It was indeed, none other than Anakin Skywalker.

"Anakin you are ten times as annoying as your Padawan. Most of her annoyingness she probably learned from you." Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

"Everything I know, I learned from you, Master." Anakin replied with a mischievous smirk.

"If only that were true." Obi-Wan sighed.

"Oh, but it is!" Anakin let out a small giggle, "Hey I've got a great idea! Let's pretend to be someone else for a whole day!"

"Anakin, that may not be the best-"

"Of course it is! I'm you, ok?" He cleared his throat, "Anakin, you are ten times as annoying as your Padawan."

Obi-Wan smacked himself in the face and rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go find Ahsoka! I'll bet she wants to play." Anakin ran off as Obi-Wan sighed exasperatedly once again.

"Ahsokaaaaaaa!" Anakin called. Ahsoka turned around and saw him running towards her.

"Hiya, Skyguy. What's up?" She asked him.

"I started this thing where everyone pretends to be someone else for a whole day! I'm Obi-Wan. You wanna play?" Anakin replied.

"That sounds fun!" Ahsoka said, "I'm you. Snips, I'm playing dead!" She dropped onto the ground. She lay there for ten seconds then said, "I did it! I broke my personal record! Woo hoo, uh huh, oh yeah, yeah, yeah!" She did a little dance and laughed.

"I'm not that annoying." Anakin protested.

"Are too! Watch this one," She batted her eyelashes, "Oh, Padme, I love you!"

"You're going to get it now, Snips!" Anakin shouted. Ahsoka screamed as he started to chase after her.

Ahsoka ran down the hall with Anakin in hot pursuit. Anakin finally caught up to her, grabbing her arms and tickling her.

"Ah! Stop!" Ahsoka cried, giggling as Anakin tickled her.

Anakin eventually let her go. "Don't do that again." Ahsoka said with a slight smile.

"What else was I supposed to do?" Anakin said with a grin.

Suddenly romantic music began to play. Both Ahsoka and Anakin, very annoyed, wondered where it was coming from. They peeked into the next room and found Kit's monkey orchestra playing romantic music as Mace and Aayla sat next to each other listening dreamily.

Ahsoka and Anakin exchanged quizzical glances and shrugged. They left the room.

"So… here we are… bored again." Anakin muttered, dropping onto a bench.

Ahsoka nodded, sitting down next to him. "I wish we had something else to do."

Suddenly a paper blew in the breeze and Ahsoka caught it. It was a flyer. Ahsoka read, "Need something to do? Come to the autumn pumpkin festival in downtown Galactic City. There will be rides, games, food, and plenty of pumpkins."

"That sounds really fun!" Anakin said.

"Let's go!" Ahsoka cried.

"Yeah!" Anakin said.

So the two got in the speeder and drove the short trip to downtown Galactic City. Ahsoka hopped out of the speeder and gasped in awe. "This thing is like a theme park!" Ahsoka said, looking at the huge pumpkin festival.

"Yeah," Anakin replied, "It's really cool. Let's go inside."

The two bought tickets and went inside. They found a pumpkin pie eating contest and watched for a few minutes. "So what else is there to do here?" Ahsoka asked her master, watching the pie eating contest.

"We could go look at the pumpkins." Anakin suggested, "We could make some homemade pumpkin pie later today."

"That sounds sooooo good!" Ahsoka squealed. "Let's do it."

So the Jedi and his Padawan went over to the pumpkin patch area of the festival and looked at the pumpkins.

Ahsoka burst out laughing. "Look at this one, Master!" She said, picking up a twisty, curled up pumpkin.

Anakin laughed too. "Well look at this one!" He said, motioning towards a huge pumpkin. "It's bigger than you!"

Ahsoka looked up at the giant pumpkin. "Wow, it is!" She said. "Let's get this one. We would have enough pumpkin pie for weeks!"

"I don't think we _need _pumpkin pie for weeks. Don't you remember the time we got enough ice cream for weeks?" Anakin reminded her.

"Ohh," Ahsoka moaned. "Don't remind me… we had to eat nothing but ice cream for weeks and we got really sick."

"Exactly. We need a smaller pumpkin that will just give us enough for one, maybe two pies." Anakin said.

"Alright. How about this one?" She picked up a teeny tiny pumpkin.

"Ahsoka, that's not even enough for a mini pie." Anakin said.

"Um, ok…" Ahsoka picked up a medium sized pumpkin. "How 'bout this one?"

"Perfect." Anakin said. "You hold it while we look at the rest of the festival."

Ahsoka held the pumpkin and they went to the booths where other people were selling things.

"Would you like to buy a pumpkin candle?" A woman asked, holding a pretty orange candle.

Anakin smelled it. "Mmmm," He said. "That smells really good. But I don't think we need a candle right now. But thanks!" They continued to walk.

"Hey, Master?" Ahsoka asked, her voice strained, "Will you hold this pumpkin now? It's really heavy."

"Come on, you can hold it." Anakin said.

"How am I going to hold it if my arms fall off?" Ahsoka asked.

"Fine. I'll hold it." Anakin said. He took the pumpkin and they found another booth selling pumpkin muffins. "Would you like a muffin?" The man at the booth asked.

"Those look great. We'll take two." Anakin said. He handed the man some credits and the man gave them two muffins. They sat on a bench and Anakin set down the pumpkin.

"Mm, these muffins are great." Ahsoka said after swallowing her first bite of the delicious, moist muffin.

Suddenly the bench cracked and Anakin fell off. "AHHH!" He screamed, landing on his bottom. "These benches are really made of cheap material!" He cried.

Ahsoka was laughing hysterically. "Maybe you're just too heavy!" She laughed harder.

"Cut it out, Snips!" Anakin said, getting up off the ground.

Ahsoka looked at the bench. "Ohh, they're made of pumpkin!" Then she froze in shock realizing what she had just said. "EWW! They _are _made of pumpkin!" She jumped off the bench and brushed herself off. Anakin was the one laughing now.

Anakin looked across the area. "Hey look, a food fight booth! You go inside and have a food fight! Let's do it!"

"Um, alright?" Ahsoka said, unsure.

They went to the food fight place and went inside. The robotic voice said, "On your marks, get set, go."

They were the only two in the chamber at the moment. Anakin started by throwing some mashed potatoes at Ahsoka. It went SPLAT on Ahsoka's leg. She made a comeback by throwing a whole turkey him, which it hit him in the stomach and he went flying back and hit the wall.

Anakin picked up a handful of muffins and threw them at Ahsoka. They hit her in various places. Ahsoka was ready though, she picked up a pumpkin and threw it at Anakin. It hit him in the face. "OUCH!" He cried. "I'll get you for that!" He cried, his face covered in pumpkin. He picked up a pumpkin pie and threw it at Ahsoka. It hit her face and slid off, covering her in pie filling.

"EWW!" She cried. She licked her face. "Mm, this stuff tastes good." She said. The timer buzzed meaning the time was over.

The two left the chamber covered in food. "Should we go home now?" Ahsoka asked, "I need to take a shower, and wash my clothes too."

"Alright. I think we've had enough for one day anyway. After we take showers we can make a pumpkin pie." He said.

"YAY!" Ahsoka said.

They were soon home and nice and clean. Anakin got everything ready for the pumpkin pie.

Ahsoka came out of her room dressed in nice, clean clothes. She let out a gasp as she suddenly tripped over something. "Ouch!" She cried, clutching her foot and hopping on her other foot. She bent down and picked up the object she had tripped on. It was a small pony.

"Master, what is _this_?" She asked, waving the pony in his face.

Anakin blushed. "Oh, it's nothing. Give it to me." He reached for the toy.

Ahsoka pulled it away before he could take it. "Tell me what it is first." She demanded, tapping her foot on the ground.

"It's a… umm, er, uhhh… I can't tell you." Anakin stammered.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow and stared at him intently. Anakin sighed. "Fine. It's…" He smiled sheepishly, "Mine."

Ahsoka burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she fell over and was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

Anakin by this time was scarlet with embarrassment. "Cut it out, Snips." He snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ahsoka, however, couldn't stop laughing. She tried, but every time she did she just burst out laughing again.

Finally she got up and sighed deeply. "I can't believe that's yours." She said, her hand clutching her stomach that was hurting because she laughed so hard.

"It is." Anakin admitted.

Ahsoka looked as if she was going to laugh again. "Please stop. If I laugh anymore I might pass out."

Anakin chuckled. "Maybe if you did it would be quiet around here…" He said with a little smirk.

"Hey," Ahsoka said, playfully punching him in the arm.

"So should we make the pie now?" Anakin asked his Padawan.

"Sure. Just let me get a drink of water real quick." Ahsoka replied. Anakin nodded and Ahsoka skipped off to get some water.

Anakin went back to the kitchen. The pie crust was already made so all he had to do was make the pie filling. He made sure all the ingredients were out, and in a matter of seconds Ahsoka was back.

She leaned her elbows on the counter and stared at the ingredients. Anakin picked up the pumpkin he had prepared. He added it to the large bowl.

"You can mix, ok, Ahsoka?" Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded and grabbed the wooden spoon.

Anakin added the spices and other ingredients and in no time at all, the filling was ready. Anakin and Ahsoka added it to the crust and popped in the oven.

Ahsoka hopped onto the couch and hung upside-down, hanging her head over the edge and watching Anakin. She giggled. "You look funny upside-down, Master." She said.

Anakin sighed. "You look funny all the time."

Ahsoka pushed herself off the couch and into a standing position. "I could say the same for you," She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just teasing you," Anakin said. The timer beeped. "Pie's done." Anakin announced. He opened the oven and tried to take it out. "OUCH!" He cried, burning his hands.

Ahsoka groaned and rushed to help him. "Forget these?" She inquired, popping a pair of oven mitts on, taking out the pan without a scratch or burn.

"Hey, where'd you get those?" Anakin asked.

"They were right here… on the counter." Ahsoka said, making it sound super obvious, which it was.

"Oh." Anakin replied sheepishly.

Ahsoka looked at the table cloth. "We should change the table cloth, Master." Ahsoka said. She went to the closet and was about to open it.

"NO WAIT!" Anakin shouted, rushing in between Ahsoka and the closet door, trying to keep her from opening it.

"What's wrong? I need to get a new table cloth." Ahsoka said.

"Um, I moved them." Anakin said.

"Where?" Ahsoka inquired.

"Ummmmmm,"

"Ha, I knew it. Let me in." Ahsoka demanded.

"I… can't." Anakin said.

"Yes you can." Ahsoka pushed him out of the way and opened the door.

"No!" Anakin squeaked, but it was too late.

The closet door burst open and a giant avalanche of toy ponies flooded out.

Ahsoka was a mix of emotions. She first was frozen in shock, then confused, but then, _then, _she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she thought she would explode.

She laughed, and laughed, and laughed, she laughed for a reaaaaalllllyyyyyy long time.

In fact, Anakin couldn't get her to stop. "Ahsoka, that's enough now." He said. She kept laughing. "Ahsoka!" Anakin shook her, but nothing changed.

Anakin grabbed Ahsoka's arm and dragged her to Obi-Wan's quarters. "Obi-Wan! Help meeee!" He cried, slamming on the door.

Obi-Wan opened the door and stared at Ahsoka. "What's wrong with _her_?"

"She won't stop laughing!" Anakin replied.

"Well what did she do?"

"She ummm, saw my pony collection."

"You still have that junk? That girly, pretty junk?" Anakin knew Obi-Wan was teasing him now.

"Enough already!" Anakin yelled. "I need help with Ahsoka, not your teasing."

"Take her to the doctor or something." Obi-Wan said.

"What's that gonna do?" Anakin asked.

"I have no idea. But it's worth a try." Obi-Wan replied.

"Fine." Anakin said.

Anakin dragged his still laughing Padawan to the doctor.

"What seems to be the problem?" The doctor asked.

"She won't stop laughing!" Anakin shouted.

"Hm," The doctor ran several scans of the giggling Padawan, but found nothing. "Everything seems to be alright. She seems to have just found something very funny."

"Yeah, my pony collection." Anakin muttered.

"Your _pony _collection?" The doctor cried. He began to laugh as well. "That is the most hilarious thing ever!"

"Great, not you too." Anakin sighed exasperatedly.

"Let's go, Snips." Anakin dragged Ahsoka back to their quarters. Finally he decided to dump a big bucket of cold water on her.

Ahsoka shrieked when the cold water drenched her. "What'd you do that for?" She almost screamed.

"It was the only way to get you to stop laughing!" Anakin cried.

"Oh, yeah." Ahsoka rubbed her stomach. "Ahh, my stomach muscles hurt sooooo bad." She said.

"That's what happens when you laugh like a lunatic." Anakin muttered.

Master Windu burst through the door. "WE'RE ALL LUNATICS!" He left.

Ahsoka's lips curled up in a smile.

"Don't you even think about laughing." Anakin chided.

Ahsoka's smile grew. "I can't help it, Skyguy. But I don't think I'll be laughing very hard for a while." She set a hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I can't, because that was hilarious!" Anakin started laughing.

"Stop! You're going to make me laugh!" Ahsoka said.

"Sorry. Should we go eat some pumpkin pie?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka licked her lips. "Mm, yes. Laughing really works up an appetite!" She giggled slightly.

"Alright then. Let's go!"

And the two sat down to eat some pie. They both ended up eating three pieces, and Ahsoka was still hungry. "Wow, Ahsoka, do you have a bottomless stomach?" Anakin asked in amazement.

Ahsoka laughed slightly. "I was just really hungry." Ahsoka said.

The two were soon done eating. "That's much better." Ahsoka said, patting her stomach.

"I _still _don't understand how you can eat that much and not get fat!" Anakin said.

"You just say that 'cause you're jealous." Ahsoka poked him.

"Hey! We've been over this before!" Anakin said.

"Then why bring it up again?" Ahsoka said, poking him again.

"Stop poking me."

"Why?" She poked him again.

"I mean it. Stop."

"Whyyyy?" She poked him yet again.

"'Cause it's annoying. Stop."

"POKE WAR!" Ahsoka declared.

"You're on!"

**poke. -giggles- poke. -giggles again- poooooookkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeee. tee hee. Stay tuned, my friends!**


	10. We're ALWAYS Bored!

**Whaaat? Chapter 10 already? Wow! This story if officially not only my longest fanfiction to date, but also my longest story i've ever written _ever, _so I'm really excited about it. So enjoy chapter 10! YAY!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Anakin played dead, Ahsoka and Anakin went to a pumpkin fest, Anakin has a giant pony collection, and Ahsoka laughed hysterically at his pony collection.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Everyone is really bored, so they desperately seek things to do...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 10: We're ALWAYS Bored!**

"_POKE WAR!" Ahsoka declared._

"_You're on!"_

The two began poking each other with furious enthusiasm. However, it became quickly boring. They soon slowed to a stop.

"That was pointless." Anakin muttered.

"I thought it was fun." Ahsoka said, lightly poking him in the arm.

"Seriously, enough now." Anakin said.

"Fine," Ahsoka replied, "If that's so 'boring,'" She made air quotes around "boring," "What should we do?"

Anakin thought for a moment. "Is it just me or are we _always _bored?"

"We're always bored." Ahsoka replied, sighing and resting her head in her hands.

Anakin nodded.

In the bored silence Ahsoka began to hum a Christmas song.

"Snips, it's only October." He said as Ahsoka continued to hum "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas."

Ahsoka briefly paused her humming, "So?" She said, picking up her song where she left off.

"So… it's too early for Christmas songs." He replied.

"Too early? Master, there's already Christmas stuff in the mall." She started to hum "Frosty the Snowman."

Anakin groaned. "I'm going to go do something else."

"Like what? There's nothing to do around here." Ahsoka said, now humming "Jingle Bells."

"Good point," Anakin muttered. "We really need to find something to do."

The two sat in silence for ten minutes straight… until they were startled by the doorbell. Ahsoka jumped slightly. "I wonder who that could be," She wondered aloud.

Anakin opened the door. It was Captain Rex. "Hi Rex. What are you doing here?" Anakin greeted him.

"I was-"

"Bored? Us too. There's never anything to do around here!" Anakin wailed.

"Yeah, you guessed it." Rex replied. He took off his helmet. "Where's Ahsoka?" He asked.

"She's in the dining room humming Christmas songs." Anakin said with a dramatic rolling of his eyes.

"Isn't it-"

"Too early for Christmas songs? Yep."

Anakin walked into the dining room leaving Rex slightly stunned. Rex was always in awe of Jedi abilities, and they took him by surprise most of the time.

Rex ran to catch up to him and found Ahsoka paging through a magazine humming yet another Christmas song.

"What'cha reading?" Rex asked, taking a seat next to her.

"It's a magazine called _101 Things To Do When You're Bored_." She said, flipping the page.

"It's really called that?" Rex asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Look," Ahsoka closed the magazine and showed Rex the brightly colored front page.

"Have you ever done any of the things?" Rex asked, peeking over her shoulder to look at the page.

Ahsoka sighed. "We've done all hundred and one- twice." She said, "And the next issue doesn't come out until next month."

"Just do them again." Rex said.

Ahsoka turned to him. "Why do something you've already done twice if after the second time it's boring then what's the point because something that's supposed to make you not bored makes you more bored and then you're more bored then you were when you were just bored."

"Huh?" Rex said with a strange facial expression. He hadn't understood a word.

Ahsoka groaned. "Never mind." Rex spotted a glimmer in Ahsoka's eyes. She must have some idea.

Ahsoka suddenly smirked and pulled out a small camera. "Smile!" She exclaimed, and snapped a picture of Rex's stunned and shocked expression.

With Ahsoka laughing hysterically, Rex snatched her camera and snapped a picture of her.

Ahsoka laughed harder and grabber her camera back. "Oh, Master!" She called in an almost musical voice.

Anakin came in. "What is it, Ahsoka?" He asked.

"SMILE!" Ahsoka cried, and she snapped a picture of him.

"Hey!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka giggled and stuffed her camera into her belt pocket.

"How much stuff can that pocket of yours hold, anyways?" Anakin exclaimed.

"Depends on how I put it in there. You want to see inside?" Ahsoka asked.

"How?" Anakin inquired.

Ahsoka unclipped the pocket from her belt and set it on the floor. She opened it and jumped inside.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin cried, looking inside. He saw nothing but darkness.

"Come on in, there's plenty of room!" Came Ahsoka's voice from inside.

"Um, ok…" Anakin said. He jumped inside and Rex followed.

"Whoa," Anakin and Rex exclaimed in unison. The space was enormous. It was like a whole city down there, all full of Ahsoka's junk. You couldn't see the end in any direction.

Anakin and Rex stared in awe and stunned silence.

"What's gotten into you two?" Ahsoka asked, waving her hands in their faces.

They didn't answer.

"Come on, let's go into my house." Ahsoka said.

"You have a whole house down here?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah. I keep most of stuff down here. If I kept it all in my room at the Temple I would run out of room."

The three went into Ahsoka's house. It was decorated with lots of pretty pink and neon green decorations and furnishings.

Anakin picked up an object. "So _that's _where my CD player went." He glared at Ahsoka as she flushed dark red.

"I was only borrowing it." Ahsoka insisted.

"Yeah, for six months?" Anakin countered.

"Uhmmmm,"

"Told you. I'm taking it back." Anakin set it on the table so he wouldn't forget it later.

"You know what's really cool down here?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"What?" They replied in unison.

"I can control the time of day." Ahsoka led them outside and pressed a button. The gray walls of the pocket turned bright blue and a sun shone overhead. She pressed it again and the walls darkened and stars twinkled.

"That's really cool." Anakin said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka replied, turning the time back to afternoon, "But it gets boring down here after a while." Ahsoka said.

"Maybe we could go back to the Temple?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka laughed. "We're in the Temple, remember?" She spoke, of course, of her pocket being in the Temple.

"Oh right," Anakin replied.

Ahsoka led them to a certain spot marked out with red tape. "Now, you stand there, one at a time, and jump." Ahsoka said.

Anakin stood and jumped, and he found himself suddenly out of the pocket. Ahsoka did the same followed by Rex.

"That was really, _really _weird, but kind of fun." Rex said.

Ahsoka nodded, clipped the pocket back onto her belt, closed the flap, and pressed the snap down. "Let's hope it stays down. Sometimes moving things around can make it a little shaky." She said.

Anakin chuckled. "I'm sure it will be fine." He said.

"Does this mean we have nothing to do again?" Rex asked in a whining voice.

Ahsoka's shoulders slumped and her expression dimmed. "Yep, we're bored again."

"Naturally." Anakin retorted with an exasperated sigh.

"Is it just me or has it been a really long time since we've gotten a mission?" Ahsoka wondered aloud. "I mean, everyone's always here."

"For some reason it seems the Separatists aren't attacking." Anakin said, "But it isn't just you. I've noticed it too."

At a Separatist base in the Outer Rim…

"HA! Yahtzee! I'm sure to win now." Ventress laughed evilly.

Dooku stuck out his tongue, "Just you wait! And you didn't get sixty-three points on top like I did, so _you _didn't get the extra thirty-five! I'm going to win."

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"ARE NOT!"

"ARREEE TOOOOOO!"

Back at the Jedi Temple…

"Somehow I have the feeling they won't attack for a while." Anakin said.

"How do you know?" Ahsoka asked uncertainly.

"Eh, I've just got this feeling…" Anakin said.

"Fine. Well there's gotta be something to do around here. Something that's actually _useful_. If we don't find something to do, we might die of boredom!" She pretended to get stabbed by a dagger and fell over.

"You're so overdramatic." Anakin muttered.

"But we _are _bored." Rex pointed out.

"True. But sitting around talking about being bored is even more boring so why do it?" Anakin said.

"Maybe we should wait for another one of those flyers to come floating by like the pumpkin fest one." Ahsoka suggested.

"Well there's nothing else to do." Anakin muttered.

So they sat and waited.

Three hours later…

Anakin drowsily leaned his head on his hands. This was never going to work. Rex had taken out a portable game device and had been playing for the past three hours. Ahsoka's head was on the table and she was asleep, snoring loudly.

Sleep threatened to take Anakin too, but he kept awake. Finally, however, he gave up waiting.

"Guys, let's face it. There's no way a paper is going to come floating along to give us something to do." Anakin said.

Ahsoka made a grunting noise in her sleep and awoke. She rubbed her eyes. "You say something, Skyguy?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm done waiting." He said, "Nothing is ever going to come."

Ahsoka took a glance around the room and suddenly burst out laughing. "No wonder nothing's showing up!" She hopped out of her chair and walked over to the other side of the room. "The window's not open!" The Padawan opened the window, letting a swift burst of wind through.

Anakin watched and suddenly a paper smacked him in the face and got stuck by the wind. He pulled it off. "Are you bored? Do you have nothing to do? Well, I would hate to be you because I have no idea what you should do! HAHA!" The flyer read.

Ahsoka's expression went from hopeful to miserable. "That's all it says?" She asked incredulously.

Anakin sighed. "Yep. That's all it says."

"That's not very nice." Ahsoka said sadly.

"YES! Level six hundred thirty-five!" Rex screamed.

Ahsoka and Anakin stared at him, frozen in shock.

Rex glanced at them sheepishly. "Hehe, I got to the next level!" He said.

"At least you have something to do." Ahsoka pouted. "I'm bored out of my mind! It's going to drive me insane sooner or later."

"You're already insane, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"EVERYONE'S INSANE!" Master Windu's voice came out of nowhere. Turns out he had burst through the door and after shouting he left.

Ahsoka snuck a glance at Anakin. He wasn't looking at her, so she darted into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee. She quickly drank it and came back before Anakin realized she was gone.

"So, what are we going to do?" Ahsoka asked, bubbling with energy.

"Hm, I don't know. Last time I checked we all had nothing to do." Anakin muttered.

"Nonsense! There's plenty to do!" Ahsoka cried, jumping up and down. Her whole body was shaking madly from the caffeine.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin said with a raised eyebrow. _Something's not right here, _he thought to himself.

Ahsoka suddenly put on a pirate hat. "ARG, Maties! We shall attack! Because we are PIRATES!" She cried. She ran out of the room.

Anakin stared, frozen in shock.

Rex suddenly came out of the kitchen. "Hey, General?" He asked Anakin.

"What is it, Rex?" Anakin replied.

Rex did not say a word, but held up a single, empty, used coffee cup.

Anakin frowned. "Ahsoka!" He shouted angrily.

Anakin chased after his Padawan, but she had a huge head start. He found her in the auditorium. She had set up the stage with a pirate set and was fighting with wooden swords against Obi-Wan.

"Ahsoka, stop!" Obi-Wan was shouting, "I don't want to play pirates right now!"

"Ye can't escape me pirate attack!" Ahsoka cried, charging at him again with the wooden sword.

The monkey orchestra was playing dramatic pirate music as they dueled.

Anakin knew there was only one way to stop this. He put on a pirate costume himself and Force jumped right behind Ahsoka.

"Surrender, you evil pirate!" Anakin cried, taking out a wooden sword of his own.

"Never!" Ahsoka cried, turning her attention from Obi-Wan to Anakin.

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh of relief and took a seat in the audience chairs. Soon, Jedi began to peek in and come sit down to watch, and no sooner than that was the entire auditorium full of over three hundred Jedi.

"Alas, maties! We will defeat your dirty ways soon!" Ahsoka shouted, pushing her wooden sword hard against Anakin's.

"I think not!" Anakin declared. He thrust his sword forward, knocking Ahsoka back. Then he broke the flag pole and let it fall down, landing on Ahsoka's stomach. She let out a cry, and tried to escape, but she was trapped.

The crowd erupted in tremendous cheers, and Anakin held up his sword in sweet victory. The crowd quickly left until only Obi-Wan was left.

"Hey!" Ahsoka cried weakly. "Isn't someone going to help me get out of here?"

"Oops, sorry," Anakin said, lifting the heavy pole off of her.

Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. "That's much better."

"Why did you drink coffee?" Anakin shouted at her.

"I was thirsty." Ahsoka replied simply.

"Well, water is much more refreshing." Anakin said.

"Whatever. But at least that gave us something to do." Ahsoka said.

"For a minute anyway." Anakin muttered.

"It's getting kind of late. Should we have dinner?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Anakin replied.

So the two went to the cafeteria, where a few hundred other Jedi were eating dinner as well. Luckily, it was a large cafeteria.

Ahsoka and Anakin both ordered some warm chicken soup and sat down to eat.

It didn't take them long to eat, and they were hungry so they didn't really talk that much.

Ahsoka finished her soup and pushed away her empty bowl. "That was good," She said with a satisfied sigh.

"I agree," Anakin replied, finishing his as well.

"What should we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Anakin replied, "There's never anything to do."

Ahsoka nodded sadly. "I know."

Suddenly the two heard music. It was a catchy song that happened to be Ahsoka's favorite at the time. "Oh! That's my phone!" She said. She pulled out her green and pink phone. "Hello? This is Ahsoka speaking." She said.

Anakin tried to listen but heard nothing.

All he could hear was Ahsoka replying to the person on the other line. "Uh, huh. Uh, huh… yeah, mm hm… REALLY? Just a second let me ask him!"

Oh great, what was it this time? "Master! Barriss invited me to a sleepover tonight! Can I go? Please, please, please, PLEASE?" Ahsoka begged him.

"Well, I don't see why not-"

"THANK YOU!" Ahsoka literally screamed, making several of the Jedi at nearby tables stare at them awkwardly.

"He said yes!" Ahsoka said into the phone. "Alright! See you then!" Ahsoka hung up the phone. She got out of her chair and bounced up and down excitedly. "Let's go, Master! I need to pack up my stuff!" Ahsoka cried.

"Alright, let's go-" Anakin said as Ahsoka grabbed his arm and pulled him swiftly along. "Ahhhh!" Anakin shrieked. "I can walk!" Ahsoka rolled her eyes and let him go. Then she took off walking very quickly back to their quarters.

Ahsoka burst through the door and went to pack her stuff. Rex had left earlier, and while they didn't know where he currently was, he had left their quarters.

Ahsoka was finished in ten minutes flat.

"You sure you didn't forget anything?" Anakin asked her.

"Nope."

"You have your pajamas?"

"Yep."

"Toothbrush and toothpaste?"

"Yep."

"Deodorant?"

"Maaaster." Ahsoka groaned.

"Just checking! And you have everything else you want to bring?"

"YES. Now can we go?"

"Alright." The two left the room and were soon at Luminara and Barriss's quarters.

"Hi." Anakin said. Ahsoka rushed in as soon as the door was opened.

"Hello, Skywalker." Luminara greeted him.

"So when should I come and pick Ahsoka up in the morning?" Anakin asked.

"Any time is fine. She can stay until after lunch if you would like." Luminara replied.

"Alright. I'll call you when I'm on my way." Anakin said, and they exchanged goodbye's and left.

Luminara went into the living room. Barriss had also invited Chuchi, who she had become friends with through Ahsoka. So they were all there, best friends. "Alright, girls," Luminara said, "I am going to be in my room all night either working or sleeping, so I won't bother you, but if you need anything let me know."

"Alright." Ahsoka and Chuchi said together.

"Good night, Master." Barriss said. Luminara left.

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Chuchi all giggled. "This is going to be sooooo much fun!" Ahsoka said.

"Yeah!" Chuchi agreed.

"So what should we do?" Barriss asked. "You guys can pick."

"Maybe we should watch a movie?" Ahsoka suggested.

"Oooh! Sounds fun!" Chuchi agreed.

So they put on a movie and talked and laughed while watching. By the time the movie was done, it was nine p.m.

"Wow, it isn't that late yet." Ahsoka said, pointing to the clock.

"Yep. We've got lots of time to do stuff!" Barriss said.

"Let's play a game!" Chuchi said.

"Like what?" Barriss asked.

"Apples to Apples!" Ahsoka suggested.

"I love that game!" Chuchi said.

Barriss agreed, so they got out the game. They had the all exclusive Jedi edition of the game.

Ahsoka picked the first green card. "The word is fuzzy. Fluffy or furry." She read off the card.

Barriss and Chuchi looked through their cards and both handed one in.

Ahsoka looked at the cards. "Lightsabers, or Yoda?" They all burst out laughing. "Neither are fuzzy!" Ahsoka said, still laughing. "But out of the both of them, Yoda is more fuzzy, so I pick Yoda."

Still giggling, Chuchi announced, "That was my card." And after another round of laughter, Chuchi took her green card.

Barriss took a green card next. "The word is annoying. Bothersome or irritating."

Ahsoka snorted slightly. "I've got the perfect card." She said with a mischievous giggle.

They handed in their cards. Barriss read the cards. "Anakin Skywalker or snowstorms?" They all laughed hysterically.

"I hope no one considers this offensive, but I have to go with Anakin Skywalker." Barriss said. They all laughed harder.

"That was mine!" Ahsoka declared between laughs. Ahsoka got the green card.

Chuchi picked up a green card next. "The word is dull. Boring or colorless."

Ahsoka and Barriss handed in the cards and Chuchi looked at them. "Droids, or door knobs?" They all laughed the hardest ever.

"I think droids are boring." Chuchi said, so Barriss got the card.

They all played for a while longer, then got tired of it. It was now nine forty-five.

"What should we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"I've got a wonderful idea…" Barriss said with a big grin.

**:D to find out what happens at the sleepover, along with many other things, stay tuned for chapter 11!**


	11. 3 Heads are Better Than 1, or are They?

**Chapter 11! Things get weirder, wilder, and all out more insane in this chapter.**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Boredom, pirates, and a sleepover.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: The rest of the sleepover, and Rex is surprisingly more evil then we thought.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 11: 3 Heads are Better Than 1, or are They?**

"_I've got a wonderful idea…" Barriss said with a big grin. _

"What is it?" Ahsoka and Chuchi asked excitedly in unison.

"Let's have a pillow fight!" Barriss said.

"YEAH!" Chuchi and Ahsoka cried.

They all picked up their pillows and started hitting each other with the soft, feather-filled objects.

They screamed and squealed and laughed and giggled. Soon, however, the pillow throwing slowed down and they all dropped the pillows and plopped down beside each other on the soft rug.

"That was fun." Ahsoka said, panting.

"Yeah!" Chuchi and Barriss agreed.

The next few hours were spent by the three girls watching more movies, while talking about girly things and eating popcorn.

It was very soon far past midnight.

"Wow guys," Ahsoka said with a long, tired yawn, "It's really getting late." The clock read one a.m.

"Should we try to get some sleep?" Chuchi asked, yawning as well.

"Ok." Barriss agreed.

So, with a little more whispering to each other and eventually quieting down, they drifted off to sleep.

Seven hours later, at eight a.m. …

Ahsoka shifted in her sleeping bag. She was awake, but she didn't want to open her eyes. _I wonder what time it is… _she thought to herself. She turned onto her back and cracked open her eyes, looking at the ceiling. She sat up, turning to her friends. Barriss was sleeping on the couch, and Chuchi was sprawled on a quilt on the ground, covered by a soft blanket.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes and let out a large yawn. She snuggled back into the sleeping bag to wait for her friends to wake up.

"Ahsoka, wake up!" Chuchi said.

"Wha- huh?" Ahsoka mumbled. She opened her eyes and found Barriss and Chuchi awake. "Good morning. I was wondering when you would get up." Ahsoka said, yawning again.

"Ahsoka, we've been up for the past ten minutes, waiting for _you._" Barriss said.

Ahsoka glanced at the clock. It was eight forty-five a.m. "I must have fallen back to sleep!" Ahsoka said with a giggle. Her friends laughed as well.

Luminara's door slid open and Luminara came out. "Morning, girls." She said, walking to them.

Barriss got up off the couch. "Morning, Master. What's for breakfast?"

"I was going to make pumpkin pancakes." Luminara said.

The three girls said, "Mmmmm," in unison. "That sounds really good!" Ahsoka said, licking her lips.

"Alright, I'll start making them." Luminara said. The Jedi master went into the kitchen and started to get the pancakes ready.

Chuchi yawned. "This is so much fun." She said with a smile.

Ahsoka and Barriss agreed. "Should we get dressed before breakfast?" Barriss asked.

"Sure." Chuchi and Ahsoka replied.

"We can take turns getting dressed in my room." Barriss said.

"Alright." They replied. They agreed that Chuchi would go first, so she changed into her clothes, which for that day were a short purple skirt and lacy lavender top.

Barriss let Ahsoka go next, so she changed into her khaki shorts and sparkling green blouse.

Then Barriss went in and put on her straight maroon dress.

They all came into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"You girls look beautiful," Luminara complimented, who was mixing the pancake batter.

"Thank you!" They all replied in unison, then burst out in giggles.

They talked and laughed for the rest of the time while waiting for Luminara. And soon, Luminara's pancakes were done, so they all ate breakfast.

"Mmmm," Ahsoka said, closing her eyes as she ate the scrumptious pancakes. "These are so, so good."

"I agree!" Chuchi said, "Very delicious!"

Barriss nodded as well, swallowing her mouthful of pancake. "Yummy!"

They finished their breakfast and cleared the table.

"What do you guys want to do now?" Barriss asked.

"Ooh, let's have a beauty salon!" Chuchi said.

Barriss and Ahsoka loved that idea, so they went into Barriss's room and got out all the makeup and beauty supplies they could find.

"We can do each other's nails." Barriss said, taking out a box with tons of nail polish containers inside.

"Yeah!" Ahsoka said. "Who wants to go first?"

"Why don't you go first, Ahsoka?" Chuchi suggested. Barriss agreed.

Ahsoka smiled. "Alright, thanks guys."

They made Ahsoka sit in the chair by the mirror. "What color would you like your nail polish to be?" Chuchi asked.

"Something to match my outfit." Ahsoka replied. So they picked out a lovely green polish that matched Ahsoka's shirt perfectly. They painted it onto her fingernails, and also her toes, but it was harder on her toes since her feet were ticklish.

"Now we do your makeup." Barriss said. She took out some green eye shadow, sparkly lip gloss, and some mascara. She expertly applied it to Ahsoka's face.

"One more finishing touch," Chuchi said. She picked out a glass container of perfume. But she sprayed it in Ahsoka's face.

"AHH!" Ahsoka shrieked, rubbing her eyes. "I can't see!"

"Not in her face, you stupid!" Barriss shouted. "Wash your eyes out with water!" Barriss called to Ahsoka.

"Where? I can't see anything!" Ahsoka cried. She tried to find a sink but crashed into Barriss's coat rack, slamming her head against the pole and sending all the coats to the ground.

"Ow…" Ahsoka mumbled, stumbling back. "Where am I?" She cried.

"In my room!" Barriss said. "Go into the bathroom and wash your eyes out!" Ahsoka still couldn't even find the door so Barriss went over to try to help her, but she tripped over a coat and stumbled backwards, hitting the wall and knocking over a couple of knickknacks on her dresser.

"Let me help!" Chuchi cried. She grabbed Ahsoka's arm and tried to pull her to the bathroom, but _she _crashed into the box of nail polish and sent all the nail polish containers to the ground, where they all broke and covered everything in a rainbow of nail polish.

Finally she pushed Ahsoka into the bathroom and turned on the sink.

Ahsoka splashed the water on her face and washed out her eyes. "How bad is it?" She asked Chuchi. Ahsoka's eyes were red and irritated.

"It's not _that _bad." Chuchi said. They went back into Barriss's room. Luminara burst in.

"What in the galaxy is going on?" She shouted. The whole room was covered in nail polish. Ahsoka's once-nice makeup was smudged and mostly washed off, and her clothes were wet.

"Um…" Barriss said, mostly speechless.

Luminara cracked a tiny smile. Barriss began to laugh. Chuchi began to laugh. Ahsoka began to laugh, and soon they were all laughing hysterically.

"We'd better start cleaning up in here, and I'll get you some eye drops, Ahsoka." Luminara said.

"No, I'm fine." Ahsoka insisted.

They started to clean. It took them all morning, but they were soon done. It was now one p.m., but because they had a late breakfast they were ok with eating lunch later then normal.

"Phew," Luminara said. "I'll start making lunch. You girls change your clothes, ok?" She left the room.

The girls looked at their clothes, only then realizing how dirty they actually were. Sweaty and covered in nail polish, dust, and dirt, they giggled to each other and changed into their extra set of clothes.

They came to sit at the table for lunch. "How are your eyes doing, Ahsoka?" Chuchi asked.

"Oh, they're fine." Ahsoka replied.

"I'm so sorry I sprayed the perfume in your face!" Chuchi said.

Ahsoka chuckled a little. "It's alright. I didn't die." She took Chuchi's hand and squeezed it. Chuchi smiled brightly.

"Lunch!" Luminara called. She brought a platter of chicken sandwiches and set it on the table.

"Looks really good, Master." Barriss said. They all thanked her and began to eat the scrumptious sandwiches.

They were soon done and cleared the table just like after breakfast.

The girls went into the living room and sat on the couch. Ahsoka sighed almost dreamily. "It's been so much fun. I can't believe it's almost over already, my master will be here to pick me up any minute." She said.

"Yeah," Chuchi replied, leaning back into the soft couch. "It was really fun. Thanks for having us over, Barriss."

"Yeah!" Ahsoka agreed. "Next time, we have a sleepover at my place." Ahsoka said with a broad smile.

Chuchi and Barriss nodded in agreement. Suddenly they heard the doorbell.

Luminara peeked in. "Ahsoka, your master is here." She said.

"Awww," Ahsoka said sadly. "See you guys," Ahsoka picked up her things. After a few quick hugs, Ahsoka left the living room.

"Hi Master!" Ahsoka said, holding all her stuff.

"Hi Snips. Have fun?"

"Yep!"

"Good," He turned to Luminara. "Have a good day!" He said. They said goodbye and left.

Ahsoka rubbed her eyes as they walked.

"Tired?" Anakin asked.

"What? No…" Ahsoka said.

"Then why were you rubbing your eyes?" Anakin inquired.

"Ummm, just a little… incident." Ahsoka said timidly.

"Ahsoka. What happened?" Anakin pressed.

"I just got a little perfume in my eyes, that's all." Ahsoka said, looking away.

"Well if it starts to hurt let me know, ok? OK?"

"Ok!" Ahsoka said. _Pickles, he's overprotective. _she thought.

They were soon back at their quarters and Ahsoka gratefully dropped all her stuff in her room. "Phew," She sighed.

She went into the living room to watch some TV. She started to watch a show, but she soon dozed off to sleep.

Anakin looked in. _She's asleep? _he thought, _weird._

Anakin crept quietly closer to Ahsoka. _Yep, she's asleep…_ He went into the kitchen, then decided that since Ahsoka was asleep, he could go see Padme. So he stealthily left the room and went to Padme's apartment.

Back in Ahsoka and Anakin's living room…

Ahsoka was still asleep on the couch, and there was a knock at the door. Ahsoka didn't wake up.

The door slid open and Rex walked in. "Hello? Anyone home?" Rex called. He heard a soft mumbling sound from the living room. He crept in and found Ahsoka on the couch, fast asleep.

"Ahsoka?" He whispered. No reply. "Ahsoka," He whispered again.

Ahsoka stirred and made another mumbling noise. She turned onto her other side.

Rex had an idea. He cleared his throat and did his best Anakin imitation. "Snips, look out for the droid," He whispered.

Ahsoka squirmed. "Defeat… droid…" She mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh, and there's a speeder. It's going to run you over."

"Must defeat… Ventress…" Ahsoka mumbled almost incoherently. She kicked and thrashed. Rex assumed in her dream she was running.

"And you have a rock on your head." Rex whispered.

Ahsoka jolted and flipped to her other side. Rex smirked. It looked like he could control her dream…

"You now have three heads." Rex said.

Ahsoka tossed and turned violently, seeming to not find a single position where she was comfortable.

"Your skin is purple."

Ahsoka whimpered in her sleep, thrashing and squirming.

Rex now imitated Anakin. "Snips, what has happened to you? You're a monster!"

Ahsoka squirmed again. "Not… my fault…" She mumbled. She was drenched with cold sweat.

"Ventress has now defeated Anakin, and pushed him off a cliff, into the depths of lava below." Rex didn't know why in the galaxy he was finding so much pleasure in this.

Ahsoka started thrashing and didn't stop. "No, no, no, no!" She cried out.

Rex finally came to his senses and took a couple shaky steps back. "What have I done?" He asked himself. He bolted for the door and left the quarters, extreme guilt filling his heart.

Ahsoka awoke with a start. Her heart was racing, she was soaked in sweat. "What did that dream mean?" She asked herself shakily. She knew what to do. She needed to go see Yoda. He would know what to do with dreams.

The Padawan ran to Yoda's quarters, her feet clashing loudly on the ground every time they hit.

"Master Yoda?" She asked.

"More tea, Miss Corny? Oh, yes, I know you love tea, Mr. Cornhead." Yoda was saying as Ahsoka peeked in the door. Yoda was having a tea party with a bunch of corndogs.

"Master Yoda?" She repeated, pushing the door open wider.

"Ah, Padawan Tano! Join me you must, for corndog tea and corndog biscuits!" Yoda said, gesturing to a tiny empty chair.

Ahsoka grimaced at the thought of his tea. "No thank you," She said, "I came to discuss something important."

Yoda set down his hot pink tea pot. "What is it?"

"I had a dream. A horrible dream." She said, sitting on the tiny chair.

"About what, hm?"

"Where I had three heads and purple skin, and where Ventress defeated Master Skywalker and he fell into a pit of lava!" She trembled at the thought of it.

"Strange dream, that is. But since, usually say this, I do, probably the future it is. Know, really I do not. But probably the future it is."

Ahsoka went sickly pale. She didn't want purple skin and three heads. She didn't even know if that was possible. And the part about Anakin? Ahsoka fainted, falling off Yoda's chair and onto his corndog covered ground.

"Padawan. Padawan!" Yoda tapped his cane on the ground. "Get up!" Yoda sighed. "WINDOW!" He screeched at the top of his lungs.

"It's _Windu _for the last time you annoying, green elf!" Mace shouted, storming into the room.

"Wake the Padawan! Sleeping, she is." Yoda said, and he went to make more corndog tea.

"Yoda. She _fainted. _She's not _asleep _you major _weirdo_." Mace said.

"Is _this _a game where _you _put emphasis on _every _few _words_? It's _fun_." Yoda said.

Mace face-palmed and dragged Ahsoka out of the room. "Where is that freak Skywalker dude?" He muttered, searching the halls.

"Skywalker. Come in." He said in his comlink.

"Hi, Master Windu." Anakin said on the other line.

"Come to the Temple. Now."

"Why."

"JUST COME YOU DORK!"

"Fine! No need to shout…"

Anakin hung up. "Sorry, Padme. I've got to go. I have no idea what they want but the want me now." Anakin said with an annoyed groan.

"Aw," Padme whined. "They always make you leave." She pouted.

"I know, it stinks. See you later!" Anakin rushed to the Temple.

"Alright, what do you-" He saw Ahsoka and gasped. "AHSOKA!" Anakin wailed, rushing up to his Padawan. "What happened to her?" He demanded.

"Yoda called me and told me to get the 'sleeping Padawan' off his floor. Apparently she fainted. I don't know why." Mace had taken Ahsoka to the Jedi healers, who had hooked her up to some tests.

Ahsoka stirred. "Don't… want… three… heads…" she mumbled almost incoherently. "Don't… want… to be… purple…" She mumbled again. "Don't… die… Skyguy…"

"What is she talking about?" Anakin whispered to Mace.

"I don't know. She's been repeating those phrases over and over." Mace said.

Ahsoka moved a bit and opened her eyes. "Master! You're alive!" She said.

"Um, of course I am, Snips. The question is, what happened to you?" Anakin said, setting his hand on Ahsoka's.

"I had a dream." She said, looking up at him. "Yoda said it's probably going to come true!" She looked close to tears. "I don't want you to die, Skyguy!"

"Shhh," Anakin soothed her. "I'm not going to die. Now, tell me your dream."

"Well, at first it's normal, we're fighting droids, but then a rock hits my head. Then I suddenly have three heads, then I turn purple! Then," She choked on tears. "Then Ventress defeats you and pushes you into a pit of lava!" A tear dripped down her face.

"Ahsoka, that will never happen." Anakin said, "It's not possible for you to turn purple or get two extra heads." He patted her on the head. "You've already got one head for me to worry about, I don't need you two have two more!"

The last remark made Ahsoka giggle. But her expression quickly dimmed. "But what about the part where you," She lowered her voice, "Die?"

"If the other parts don't come true why would that?" Anakin said.

"I don't know…" She shivered. "But Yoda said that this will probably come true!"

Mace pursed his lips. "Yoda is a tiny green lunatic. Don't listen to _any _advice he gives you right now." He rolled his eyes dramatically.

Anakin giggled. "You sounded like Ahsoka when you said that, Master Windu!" He laughed harder.

Master Windu looked mortified, and Ahsoka put her hands on her hips.

A Jedi healer came in. "Sir, we've ran the tests on Padawan Tano. She's alright and free to go."

Anakin nodded and the healers took the various wires and clips off Ahsoka. Master Windu said goodbye and left.

Anakin took Ahsoka and the two began to make their way back to their quarters, and in the process ran into a fidgety looking Rex.

"Hey, Rex." Anakin said.

"Oh, uhm, hi General." He said, shifting his weight.

"You look on edge." Anakin commented.

"I'm uh, fine." He replied swiftly.

"I'm taking Ahsoka back to our quarters to rest." Anakin said.

"Why?" Rex asked curiously.

"She's just been at the Jedi healers," Anakin said.

"Oh dear, what was wrong with her?" Rex asked. He seemed to have lost his nervousness. That is… until:

"She had fainted and kept on mumbling about a dream she had." Anakin said.

"Are… you serious…?" Rex almost choked.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Anakin knew something fishy was going on.

Rex gulped. There was no way around this. "Well… you see…"

**Rex, Rex, Rex, -sighs- you're evil. To read Rex's confession, along with much more, stay tuned for chapter 12! (Which i hope to get up by Saturday)**


	12. Twenty Times

**I did it! I got it up by Saturday! WOO HOO! Alrighty... anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Rex evilly got into Ahsoka's dreams.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Rex's confession, an annoying band, Separatists planning parties, and Ahsoka's plastic ball**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 12: Twenty Times**

_Rex gulped. There was no way around this. "Well… you see…"_

"It was me!" Rex confessed. He dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me! I'll never do it again!"

"Whoa, hold it, Rex. What did you do?" A puzzled Anakin asked.

"I got into Ahsoka's dream!" Rex wailed. "I somehow could say anything, and it would happen in her dream!"

Ahsoka was furious. "You did that, Rex? How could you? Do realize how frightening that was?"

Anakin took a step closer to Rex. "Rex, she was at the Jedi healers because she thought I was going to die."

"I- I don't know what got into me." Rex said, lowing his head. "Please, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you, I'll do anything!"

"Alright, well first you're going to apologize to Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka." Rex said.

"Then we're going to have to think of some other punishment for you." Anakin said.

Ahsoka stood on her tiptoes and whispered something in Anakin's ear.

"Ah, good idea, Snips." Anakin said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rex asked worriedly.

"We are going to take away your portable game device." Anakin said.

"WHAAAT! NOOOOO!" Rex wailed miserably.

"Yep. We're taking it away for a whole week." Anakin said.

Rex looked sad.

"Now go to your room, or your clone place or wherever you live, and leave your game with us." Anakin said.

Rex reluctantly handed over the game and sadly walked away.

_I can't believe him! Sometimes I wonder if I'm watching two kids instead of just one. _Anakin thought.

Ahsoka glared at him.

Anakin winced. "You… just heard me think that, didn't you." He said.

"Yes, I did. I'm a Padawan, Master. I can take care of myself." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, I know," Anakin said, "But you're still my responsibility and right now, you need rest. Let's go."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes but followed Anakin to their quarters.

"Now," Anakin said as they walked in the door, "You go in your room and get some rest."

"But it's like, almost dinner." Ahsoka said, "I'm hungry."

"Fine, we'll eat dinner and you can go to bed early. I'm sure you didn't get all that much sleep last night at the sleepover anyway." Anakin said.

So Anakin quickly made some nice warm soup and garlic bread.

"Looks really good, Skyguy." Ahsoka said. She was sitting at the table waiting for the food to be ready.

Anakin brought the food to the table. "Mmmm," Ahsoka said, inhaling the scrumptious aromas of soup and garlic.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. "So how was the sleepover?" Anakin asked, trying to start a conversation.

"It was good." Ahsoka said, falling silent again.

Anakin nodded, not knowing what else to say. By the end of the meal, Ahsoka looked like if she stayed up a moment longer, she would fall asleep on the table. Her eyes drooped as she tried to stay awake.

"Time for bed, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

Ahsoka yawned. "Alright," She said quietly. So Anakin came with her to her room. "Good night, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

"Good night, Skyguy," She replied with a yawn. Anakin clicked off the light and closed her door, going into the living room to watch TV.

Ahsoka snuggled deep into her covers. And in knowing she wouldn't be getting two more heads or turning purple, she dozed off to sleep quite quickly.

The next morning, Ahsoka was awakened by an ear piercing screech. With a short groan she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The whole floor was shaking with a loud beat, and the screeches continued to be heard. Ahsoka realized with much annoyance it was heavy metal music.

Slipping on her silky robe, Ahsoka opened her door and found Anakin cowering under the table, covering his ears.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka shouted loudly to be heard over the pulsing beat and electric guitar screeches.

Anakin didn't answer since he had his eyes squeezed shut, and he couldn't hear because of the loud sound and he was covering his ears.

Ahsoka opened the door and followed the noise, which got louder and louder, until she finally reached Obi-Wan's quarters. She burst through the door and found Obi-Wan, Kit, and all the monkeys with electric guitars and drum sets, and they were rocking it out and playing as loud as possible.

"HEY GUYS! CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN?" Ahsoka shouted at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT?" Kit called back.

"I SAID CAN YOU TURN IT DOWN!" Ahsoka repeated, twice as loud.

"WHAAT?" Kit still couldn't hear her.

"TURN IT OFF!" Ahsoka screeched at the top of her lungs, so loud she went hoarse.

Kit had finally heard her and motioned for everyone to stop.

"What do you think you guys are doing playing that loud this early in the morning?" Ahsoka cried, pushing what was left of her voice to the limit.

"My monkeys got bored of the clarinet. They wanted to start a heavy metal band instead." Kit said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Well, can you guys wait until sometime when everyone isn't asleep?" Ahsoka asked, her voice scratchy from yelling.

"I guess." Kit said.

Ahsoka thanked him and left. Now, with a sore throat and headache, Ahsoka trudged back to her quarters.

"Ahsoka, there you are," Anakin said, "Do you know what that racket was?"

"One word:" She said, her voice hoarse, "Monkeys."

"What?" Anakin was confused.

"Monkeys, ok? Kit's monkeys! And Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka cried. "I need water, and an aspirin." Ahsoka muttered to herself.

Anakin still was confused, but he followed Ahsoka to the kitchen to make breakfast.

After breakfast, Ahsoka's throat was pretty much better but she still had an awful headache from the glass shattering music. So with a quick explanation to her master, Ahsoka retreated to her room for a long, peaceful nap.

Anakin sighed to himself. "I wonder what I should do now," He muttered to himself.

After a few minutes of deciding, Anakin went to Padme's apartment.

Meanwhile… in a Separatist base…

"Master, I'm like, super bored." Ventress whined, following a very annoyed Dooku.

"Shut up, already." Dooku groaned. "I told you, why don't you go and make a sandwich or something?"

"I've already made sixteen sandwiches, Master. I can't eat anymore." Ventress protested.

"Who says you gotta eat them? Just make them and get out of my way." Dooku ordered.

Ventress pouted and went into the kitchen to make her seventeenth sandwich of the day. _Doesn't he have anything else more useful for me to do? _

Dooku went into the control room. "What is thy bidding, my Master?" He asked the hologram of Darth Sidious.

"I need ideas for a birthday party." Sidious said.

Dooku inwardly groaned. "Who's birthday is it?"

"THAT INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED!"

"How am I supposed to help you, then?" Dooku inquired.

"Oh, ah, umm, good point…" Sidious muttered, "It's my birthday party."

"Oooh, cool! Am I invited?" Dooku squealed.

"Details will be discussed later!" Sidious yelled. "Now. Ideas!"

"Oh, right… um, have you ever played 'pin the saber on the Sith'?" Dooku asked.

"No. That sounds fun." Sidious scrawled the idea on a notebook with an old, dull pencil.

"And there's always deadly chairs. You play evil music and go around some chairs, and whoever doesn't get a chair gets a sticker that says 'loser'." Dooku said.

"Oooh, evil…" Sidious scribbled that under the other idea.

"And of course there's always beauty makeovers." Dooku suggested.

"Er… I think I'll skip that one." Sidious said.

"Alright. Anything else?"

"What's a good cake flavor?"

"Um, Darth Chocolate?" Dooku said.

"And what are some good things to drink?"

"Red punch. And if they ask for some punch, punch 'em." Dooku said.

"Oooh, this is going to be sooooo much fun!" Sidious squealed. "Thanks, Dookie! See you later!" Sidious hung up.

"Did he just call me 'Dookie?'" Dooku said aloud, completely mortified.

Ventress trudged into the room. "Master, I've made twenty more sandwiches. What should I do with them all?" She said.

"Eat them." Dooku said.

"Excuse me?" Ventress said.

"You heard me. Eat. Them." Dooku said.

"But I'm not hungry." Ventress said.

"EAT THEM!" Dooku shrieked.

"Fine!" Ventress ran off to eat the sandwiches.

Dooku sighed. "Finally got rid of her," He muttered.

Back in the Jedi Temple…

Ahsoka yawned and opened her eyes. She had finally gotten a nice, relaxing nap. She got out of bed and went into the living room. Anakin was watching a cartoon and cracking up at the impossible stunts. Dramatically rolling her eyes at her master's weird habits, she went to go do something else.

2 hours later, in the Separatist base:

"Master," Ventress said with a short moan, "I finished _all _the sandwiches."

"Good. Now since I'm too stupid to think of anything else for you to do, go make more and eat them!" Dooku said.

Ventress nearly fainted. "There is no way I am making or eating anymore sandwiches! Go make your own sandwiches!" Ventress shouted and stormed off.

"Fine!" Dooku called after her. "Be that way," He muttered.

Back in the Jedi Temple:

Ahsoka and Anakin had just finished eating lunch. Ahsoka was sprawled out on the couch, extremely full from lunch. Anakin was doing the dishwasher.

"Hey, Snips? Is it just me or do I always do all the cooking and cleaning?" Anakin called.

Ahsoka shrugged from her awkward position on the couch. "You've never complained before." She stated.

"True," Anakin mumbled.

Ahsoka flipped over, thrust herself off the couch, and let out a sigh. She went to stare out the window.

Back in the Separatist base:

Sidious had just called to tell Dooku to make him some invitations. So Dooku was sitting on the floor surrounded by red paper, black glitter, felt tip pens, glue, and stickers.

"Your Invited too Darth Sideus's Berthday Partie." Dooku wrote. He studied it hard. "ARG this doesn't look right!" He growled, crumpling it up. He then un crumpled it. "VENTRESS!"

"Yes, Master?" She asked, darting into the room.

"What is wrong with this card? It doesn't seem right." Dooku said, looking at it again.

"You misspelled Sidious, birthday, and party. You used the wrong form of 'your', and the wrong form of 'too'." She said pointing them all out. She wrote them on a notebook page and gave it to him. "It should look like that."

Dooku snatched the notebook paper away from her. "Oh, thanks, now I don't have to make this one,"

"Aren't you going to write it on the red paper?" Ventress asked.

"No, that's a waste of time. I'll just put it on the notebook paper like you did." Dooku said, grabbing a notebook.

"I was doing that to show you!" Ventress said, but then she gave up. "Whatever." She said, and left the room.

Back at the Jedi Temple:

Ahsoka had just constructed a model of the Jedi Temple out of paper clips. It had taken her a long time.

"Ahsoka! Look at me, I'm a whirlpool!" Anakin said, and he came by spinning in circles.

"Look out, Master!" Ahsoka cried. Anakin spun faster and faster and closer and closer to the table.

"AHH!" Ahsoka screamed.

Anakin suddenly froze in midair- a centimeter away from Ahsoka's model. He backed away carefully.

"That was close," Ahsoka said, and she breathed a heaving sigh of relief- which knocked down her model.

Anakin burst out laughing hysterically. Ahsoka blushed. "Oops," She said with a giggle. Then she turned to Anakin. "Why were you pretending to be a whirlpool anyways?"

"Um… because I wanted to?" Anakin said, not knowing what else to say.

Ahsoka sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're so weird." She said.

"Hey! You are too!" Anakin protested.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Maybe I am. But you'll always be ten times as weird, you can't deny it."

"Who says I can't?"

"Me." Ahsoka said. She began to put the fallen paper clips back in their container.

"You have no authority over me!" Anakin said.

"So?"

"So, you can't tell me what to do." Anakin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I know someone who can…" Ahsoka smirked and took out a comlink. "Master Obi-Wan?" She said into the comlink, "Please tell Anakin he's ten times as weird as I am."

Obi-Wan chuckled on the other end of the line. "Padawan, he is twenty times as weird as you."

Anakin looked mad, but Ahsoka frowned. "Master, I told you to tell him he's _ten _times as weird! Not twenty!"

Anakin looked utterly confused, and Obi-Wan was silent for a whole minute.

"Are you there, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka called into the comlink.

"Yes, I'm-"

"Obi-Wan! COME IN OBI-WAN!" Ahsoka shouted. "We're losing him!" She said with a gasp. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan!" She started punching the buttons on the comlink. "Must- get it- to work!" She said, pounding it until it was nothing but a pile of scrap metal. "Obiiiiiii-Waaaaan!" She called again.

"Snips," Anakin said, snatching away the heap of metal. "You broke it."

Ahsoka frowned. "It's not broken." She took it back from him. "See watch," She pressed a crushed button. "Come in," She called. "Yes, I'm here!" She whispered in a higher pitched voice. "Where are you?" She said in her normal tone. "In my quarters." She said in the fake voice. "Oh no!" She said in the fake voice, "It's-" She made some static noises, "breaking- up-" She sighed and went back to her regular voice. "I lost the connection." She said.

Anakin rolled his eyes dramatically. "It's broken."

Ahsoka was red with embarrassment. "No it's not, you saw me talking with that person."

"Ahsoka, of all the people I would know you're faking. Besides, you aren't the best ventriloquist." Anakin said, his finger thoughtfully scratching his chin.

"Nonsense!" Ahsoka cried, slamming her hand on the table, which in the process she slammed her hand on the broken comlink, shocking her hand with the exposed wire.

"Ouch!" She yelped, jumping back. She shook out her hand.

Anakin couldn't help but laugh. "See? it's _broken_."

"Fine." Ahsoka muttered, cradling her hand. "I still think it works, though." She left and went into her room.

Anakin groaned. He called Obi-Wan on his wrist com. "Sorry about that," Anakin muttered, "Ahsoka was just being crazy again."

"So I hear," Obi-Wan mumbled.

"So am I really twenty times more weird than her?" Anakin asked.

"Do I have to answer that question?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Oh," Anakin muttered. "So how are things with you?"

"Good. Kit, his monkeys and I started a band called 'A human, a Nautolen, and a bunch of monkeys'. We're still working on the name." He said.

"Cool. When's the concert?" Anakin said, only half joking.

"Not for a couple years, Anakin." Obi-Wan said with a small groan.

Ahsoka suddenly burst out of her room. "Master! Master, Master, Master, Master, Master!" She cried.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Look what I found!" Ahsoka held out a small clear ball that fit in the palm of her hand.

"Um, nice. A plastic ball." Anakin said, he turned back to Obi-Wan, "As I was saying-"

"NO, Master! It's not just any plastic ball, there's someone living inside of it!" Ahsoka said. She waved it in his face. "See, see? Can't you see her?"

Anakin pushed it away. "Ahsoka, there's no one in there." He said.

"Yes there is! She talks to me!" Ahsoka listened closely to the ball. "Uh huh, yes, alright I'll tell him." Ahsoka looked back at Anakin. "She said that she is real. I've named her Lucy."

"Ahsoka," Anakin groaned, "There's no one in the ball. Get rid of it." He Force pushed it out of her hand and it went flying across the room and rolled under the couch.

"Lucy!" Ahsoka shrieked. "I'll save you!" Ahsoka darted after the ball.

Anakin groaned. "Sorry about that, Obi-Wan." He said.

"What's up with Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked.

"She seems to have found herself an imaginary friend of some sort." He said with another dramatic eye roll.

"Maybe she's just bored." Obi-Wan said.

"She's not bored, she's insane." Anakin said.

"Well, I can't really argue with you there." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin pressed closer to the comlink. "So do you still think I'm twenty times more weird then her?"

Back at the Separatist base:

"Invitations are done!" Dooku said, showing the holographic Sidious a pile of notebook paper scribbled with the invite note.

"I thought I told you to make them red and black. It's more… Sith-like." Sidious said.

"But this was easier! And cheaper!" Dooku insisted.

"Cheaper you say? Fine, I'll use them." Sidious said.

"Yay! So who should I send them to?" Dooku asked.

"Send them to the Jedi…" Sidious said with an evil smirk, "And we can defeat them while they're here."

"Evil plan," Dooku said.

"See you at the party." Sidious said, and the hologram faded away.

**Ooooh, Sidious you are evil!... and kind of stupid... :\ anyways, stay tuned for chapter 13!**


	13. Leaf Blowers and Metal Sticks

**Welcome to Chapter 13, where things are insane as usual, and some things are even wackier than ever before.**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: A Separatist party was planned, Ahsoka has an imaginary friend, and notebook paper is cheaper then red paper ;)**

**This time, on a Not-So-Normal Week: Anakin and Ahsoka go to the Separatist party, Anakin makes cookies, and something horrible has happened to Ahsoka.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 13: Leaf Blowers and Metal Sticks**

"Hey, Master!" Ahsoka called from the front room.

Anakin was on the couch watching TV. "What is it?" He called back.

"We have mail." Ahsoka said. The Padawan walked into the living room and handed Anakin a short envelope with a messily scribbled address on it.

Anakin took the envelope from Ahsoka and opened it. "You're invited to Darth Sidious's birthday party." Anakin read.

"What?" Ahsoka cried in shock. "Why in the galaxy are the Sith inviting us to their birthday parties?"

"Don't ask me, I'm just as confused as you are." Anakin said.

"Should we get him a gift?" Ahsoka asked.

"Um, I guess… what do Sith like?" Anakin said.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ahsoka replied.

"Right… I guess we'll just have to go to the store and choose something." Anakin said.

"Can we go now?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Anakin replied.

"YAY!" Ahsoka squealed. She grabbed her purse. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile… at the Separatist base…

"Hey, how are you going to be at the party if you don't want the Jedi to know your real identity?" Dooku asked Sidious. The two were decorating the living room of their base with lots of red and black streamers.

"We will be wearing costumes. They won't know it's us." Sidious said.

"How old are you turning anyway?" Dooku asked him.

"I can't remember, but it's somewhere around sixty." Sidious replied.

"What? Wow, I'm old…" Said Dooku, who was about twenty years older than Sidious.

"Quit your yapping and decorate!" Sidious shouted.

"Sorry," Dooku said, hanging up a sign that said, "Happy Birthday Sidious."

"What is that wretched sign doing there?" Sidious shrieked. "We don't want _happy _birthdays we want _evil _birthdays!"

"Oops!" Dooku said. He scribbled "evil" on a piece of paper and glued it over the "happy." "Is that better?" He asked Sidious.

"Yes. Much better." Sidious said, sticking another streamer to the ceiling.

Meanwhile…

"Ahsoka, we're not going to find anything here, this is the girl's clothing section." Anakin said. The two were at the downtown Galactic City mall to find Sidious a birthday present.

"I know _that_," Ahsoka said, "I like looking here."

"Well we're wasting time." Anakin said, "We should go look somewhere else."

"Like where?" Ahsoka asked.

"Let's check the machinery section." Anakin said.

"Alright," Ahsoka said, so they went to the other end of the mall.

"Hey!" Anakin cried, looking at a box. "Let's get him a watermelon slicing machine!"

"Why would a Sith want to slice watermelon?" Ahsoka said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Um, because they're lazy?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Let's get something more useful."

"Like a leaf blower!" Anakin said, picking up a large box.

"Master, he's not going to use a leaf blower." Ahsoka said.

"Sure he is. And it's purple too!" Anakin began to bring it to the checkout.

"Master, no!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

But Anakin brought it to the checkout anyway, with a complaining Ahsoka following him.

They bought the leaf blower and went back to the Jedi Temple to wrap it.

"I still say this is the worst present ever." Ahsoka muttered as Anakin wrapped the leaf blower in rainbow paper.

"Nonsense!" Anakin declared, thrusting his scissors in the air. "This will be the _best _present ever!" He said, waving the scissors around.

"Watch it with those scissors!" Ahsoka cried, ducking in the nick of time and just avoiding the scissors.

Anakin set down the scissors and stuck a big, fat bow on the present. "It's perfect!" Anakin said, standing back to admire the gift.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go get ready for the party." Ahsoka said, and she went into her room.

Anakin figured he should be getting ready too, so he went into his room as well.

Twenty minutes later:

Ahsoka came out of her room dressed in a knee-length, lacy, blue dress and sparkly sandals.

Anakin, who was wearing a orange polo shirt and jeans, stood and stared at her with his jaw on the ground. He didn't know if he had ever seen his Padawan this pretty.

"What's gotten into you, Skyguy?" Ahsoka said with a playful smirk.

"I- er…" Anakin stammered, his cheeks turning red.

Ahsoka giggled. "Come on, let's go."

The two left their quarters and got in a speeder.

Meanwhile, in the Separatist base…

"When are they coming?" Dooku whined. "I'm tired of waiting!"

"They'll get here when they get here! Now stop asking!" Sidious shouted.

_Ding, dong! _"OOOHHHH goodie!" Dooku shouted, rushing to the door.

"Welcome to Darth Sidious's birthday party. You must have a nametag." Dooku said, "Please write down a made-up name."

"Why fake?" Ahsoka asked. The people at the door were her and Anakin.

"Because that's what I told you to do!"

"Fine." Ahsoka said. She and Anakin took the nametags and sat at the table to write on them.

Ahsoka wrote her name as Miss Happy Blue, and Anakin went with Cookie Man.

Dooku came over to the table. "No, no, no!" He shouted, "You're doing it all wrong!" He snatched Ahsoka's nametag away and changed it to "Miss Angry Blue" and he changed Anakin's to "Evil Man."

Ahsoka looked sad. "But I'm not angry." She said.

"And I'm not evil." Anakin said.

"Well that's what you have to have as a nametag!" Dooku said. "Now wear it!"

So the two reluctantly put on the nametags.

The four waited forever, but no one else came. Sidious groaned. "Who else did you invite, anyways, Dooku?"

"Well…" Dooku said with a sheepish grin, "No one. I ran out of postage stamps."

"And you made us wait here?" Sidious shouted.

"Um, yeah…"

"Go get some punch!" Sidious demanded.

Dooku looked sad and went into the kitchen.

"What kind of punch is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Red. You want some?" Sidious replied.

"Sure!" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka- wait!" Anakin said, but it was too late. Sidious had punched Ahsoka in the nose.

"Owwwww," Ahsoka moaned, dazed and stumbling backwards. Anakin caught her.

"Hahahahaha!" Sidious laughed hysterically. "Get it? A _punch_!"

"Oh yeah? You want some _punch_?" Anakin said. He lay his only half-conscious Padawan on the ground and punched Sidious in the face.

"So that's how you wanna play, hm?" Sidious said. "Well, right back at ya!" Sidious punched Anakin in the stomach. Soon the two were in an all out wrestling match on the ground.

Ventress burst in. "What is going _on _in here?" She shouted.

Sidious and Anakin stopped wrestling, Dooku came out of the kitchen, and Ahsoka struggled back to her feet.

"We're having some punch." Sidious said.

"Stop acting like children, you're sixty now." She said.

"Whatever." Sidious muttered.

"I thought you said no one else was invited," Anakin commented.

"I did. Ventress doesn't count since she was already here." Dooku said.

"Oh. Well enough of the punching." Anakin said.

"Fine. Let's do presents." Sidious said.

So they gathered around Sidious and gave him his presents. Ventress was first.

"Thank you, Ventress… a… ummm… what is it?" Sidious said, looking at the object he had taken from the box.

"It's a toy fire truck!" Ventress said. She pressed a button and the siren went on.

"Oooh! Goodie!" Sidious said, clapping his hands.

"Now I want to open Count Dooku's." Sidious said, grabbing the box. "Yes! Yes, yes, YES! I really needed a new pink toaster!" He cried, hugging the box.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a glance. "Time to open yours, Jedi!" Sidious said. He took the present from Anakin and Ahsoka.

"OOOOOOHHHHHH!" Sidious shrieked at the top of his lungs. "A LEAF BLOWER!"

Ventress face palmed as Sidious tore open the box and took out the leaf blower.

"Woo hoo!" Sidious cried, turning it on.

Everything started to blow around. The streamers fell off the ceiling. Ahsoka shrieked in horror as the skirt of her dress almost blew up. The cake blew off the table and landed in a blob on the ground.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said loudly. "I think it's time to go!"

"Yeah!" She replied.

"No! Don't go yet, we haven't played Deadly Chairs!" Sidious cried. He turned it on higher.

Ahsoka and Anakin burst out the door. The leaf blower blast blew Ahsoka over, where she landed in a puddle of mud. "Eww!" She cried with a gasp.

"Come on!" Anakin shouted, grabbing her arm and dragging her into the speeder.

Back at the Jedi Temple in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters:

Padme had dropped by to see if Anakin was there. Unfortunately for her, he wasn't. So she decided to wait.

She hadn't even waited for five minutes when Anakin and Ahsoka burst through the door. Anakin's hair was a mess. Ahsoka had a nasty bruise on her face and her dress was covered in mud.

"My goodness! What happened to you two?" Padme exclaimed. She rushed up and used her fingers to smooth down Anakin's hair, then turned to Ahsoka and brushed off her arms.

"We were at a Sith's birthday party." Ahsoka said.

"What? Why in the galaxy would a Sith invite you to their birthday party?" Padme asked.

"I asked the same thing!" Ahsoka said. She looked down at her dress and grimaced. "Great, this will never come out," She groaned, observing the mud stains.

"Let me help you," Padme said. She took Ahsoka to her room and helped her change into some clean clothes. She also helped her wash her bruise. "How did you get that bruise, anyway?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Well they said they had punch, so I asked for some. But what did they do? They punched me instead. Typical Sith." She rolled her eyes again.

"Yeah, sounds like something they'd do." Padme said.

The two came back out of Ahsoka's room. Anakin was making chocolate chip cookies.

"Did you just make that in five minutes?" Ahsoka asked, astonished. She watched as he put some in the oven.

"Yep!" Anakin said. "I'm Super Cookie Man."

Ahsoka giggled. Padme sighed. Ahsoka inhaled deeply. "Well they smell really good, so I can't wait to eat some!"

"Don't worry, they'll be done in about ten minutes." Anakin said, looking into the oven.

"Ten minutes?" Ahsoka cried, "That's like- an eternity!"

"Is not. Have a little patience my Padawan." Anakin said.

"I'm all out of patience!" Ahsoka whined.

"No you aren't, come on you can wait." Anakin insisted.

"No! I'm out of patience! Look!" Ahsoka held up a plastic bottle labeled "patience." It was empty.

"Well then go do _something_! I can't rush the cookies." Anakin said.

Ahsoka pouted and went off into the living room.

"She's just like you were at her age," Padme said with a smirk.

"Was I _that _annoying?" Anakin asked, unable to believe it.

"Just talk to Obi-Wan," Padme said, walking to the doorframe of the kitchen. "I'm sure he'll tell you."

Anakin winced and went back to making his cookies.

Ten minutes later, the timer beeped and Anakin put on the oven mitts and pulled the pan of hot cookies out of the oven. He set the hot pan on the counter and Ahsoka dashed into the kitchen.

Ahsoka tried to grab a cookie but burnt her hand. "Ouch!" She yelped.

Anakin sighed. "Ahsoka, they're hot! Wait for a few minutes until they're cooled down a bit."

Ahsoka nodded, sticking her burnt fingers in her mouth to ease the pain.

So, for three what-seemed-like-eternity-to-Ahsoka minutes, the Padawan stared at the cookies, asking every five seconds if they were cool enough.

"Now?" Ahsoka asked impatiently.

"FINE! Just take one and STOP ASKING!" Anakin shouted.

Ahsoka's eyes lit up and she grabbed a cookie off the pan. She took a large bite and closed her eyes dreamily as she tasted the soft, chewy, sweet, chocolate chip filled cookie.

"Soooooooooooooooo good!" Ahsoka said, quickly finishing the cookie and reaching for another.

"Don't eat too many, Ahsoka. It's almost dinner." Anakin said.

Ahsoka laughed. "Don't worry about me, Skyguy."

Later that evening…

"Ahsoka! Time for dinner!" Anakin called.

Ahsoka walked slowly into the room. "I'm not hungry," She said, wincing and clutching her stomach.

Anakin looked at her sternly. "What did I tell you about not eating too many cookies?"

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said, "But they were sooooo good…"

"Well now you know not to do it again, right?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded. "I won't do it again."

"Good. Now you go in your room and rest on your bed." Anakin said. Ahsoka nodded and walked to her room and closed the door.

Anakin sighed to himself and went to the dining room table where Padme was waiting.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Padme asked as Anakin sat down and spread his napkin on his lap.

"She ate too many cookies before and now she's not hungry." Anakin replied, serving Padme some food and helping himself to some.

"Poor thing," Padme said, shaking her head sadly.

"Well I told her not to eat so many cookies, but she didn't listen." Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

Padme sighed. "Just don't be too hard on her."

"When am I ever?"

"Oh, Ani," Padme said with a chuckle.

At midnight that night:

_Dong. Dong. Dong. _Ahsoka opened her eyes. The clock was chiming midnight. _Dong. Dong. Dong. _The Padawan sat up in bed and looked around. She couldn't remember falling asleep. _Dong. Dong. Dong. _She got out of bed. _Dong. _She walked over to the door. _Dong. _She opened the door. _Dong. _The clock chimed it's final chime of the hour and the whole room filled with an eerie silence.

Ahsoka didn't know why she was up at that hour. She couldn't even remember why she had gotten out of bed in the first place.

The Padawan pondered this, but came up with no explanation.

She started to walk back to her room, but suddenly tripped over something on the ground. With a gasp she fell headlong to the floor, hitting her head hard on the cold, tile floor, and knocking the Padawan out cold.

The next morning…

Anakin yawned and sat up in bed. Suddenly he got the feeling something was wrong. Very wrong.

He rushed out of his room and found Ahsoka on the ground. "Ahsoka!" He shouted miserably.

Ahsoka began to move a bit. She groaned and sat up.

"Take it easy, Ahsoka." Anakin said gently.

"What?" Ahsoka said weakly.

"Take it easy," Anakin repeated, "I don't know what happened, but you're probably hurt."

"Who are you?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin stared at her, shocked. "Ahsoka, what's going on?"

"Who's Ahsoka? Who am I?" Ahsoka asked again.

"Oh dear," Anakin mumbled to himself. He took out his lightsaber. "What is this?" He asked her.

"I've never seen one of those before in my life!" Ahsoka said.

Anakin kept his misery inside. Ahsoka had amnesia.

Anakin set his hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Now, listen to me, ok?" He said gently.

Ahsoka nodded. "Good." Anakin said, "Now, I'm Anakin Skywalker. Your name is Ahsoka Tano. You're a Jedi Padawan, and I'm your master."

"Ok," Ahsoka said quietly.

Anakin took out a picture of him and Ahsoka in a lightsaber training duel. "Do you remember this?" He asked her, trying to get some memory back.

"Um," Ahsoka thought for a moment, then clutched her head. "My head hurts." She said.

"You've probably bumped it pretty hard," Anakin said, examining her head. "Now you go lay on your bed and I'm going to get some ice, alright?"

"Where is my bed?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh right…" Anakin muttered, "Come on, I'll show you." He helped Ahsoka off the ground and brought her to her room.

"Now, do you remember who is this?" He showed Ahsoka a picture of Yoda.

Ahsoka shrieked. "What _is _that?" She said, shivering nervously.

Anakin face palmed. _This is going to be harder than I thought, _he said to himself.

"Don't worry, that is Master Yoda. He's the leader of all the Jedi." Anakin said.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked in astonishment.

"Yes, really." Anakin said. He was starting to get annoyed.

"Do you have food here?" Ahsoka asked, looking around the room.

"What? Of course we have food, silly." He said.

"I thought my name was Ahsoka… is it Silly now?" Ahsoka said in confusion.

"No, I was calling you silly because you were being silly."

"Who is silly?" Ahsoka cried.

"No one!"

"Then why'd you call me it?"

"Enough of this. Are you hungry?" Anakin asked her.

"No, I'm Ahsoka."

Anakin groaned. "I meant do you want something to eat?"

"Eat?" Ahsoka's stomach growled. "Yeah, if you mean get some food, then yes I want to eat."

"Good. I'll be right back. Stay here, ok?" Anakin went out of her room.

He called Padme. "Padme, will you come over, please? I need help with Ahsoka."

"What's wrong with her?" Padme asked, "She's not still sick from the cookies is she?"

"No," Anakin said, "In fact, I don't even really know what happened. But she somehow bumped her head and she's forgotten everything. I need you to help me help her get her memory back."

"Oh, poor Ahsoka!" Padme said sadly. "I'll be right over."

Anakin thanked her and hung up. Anakin went into the kitchen to get Ahsoka some toast. No sooner than he had finished making it did he hear a scream.

"Ahsoka!" He cried. He rushed into the room and found Ahsoka's desk chair cut in half, and Ahsoka under her covers and trembling. "What happened?" He asked her, peeking under the sheet.

"I was looking at this metal stick, and it lit up and broke that chair!" She pointed to the chair and made a small, frightened whimper.

"What stick?" Anakin said.

"That stick!" Ahsoka pointed to her lightsaber, which was laying on the floor.

"Ahsoka," Anakin sighed, "That's a lightsaber, remember? It cuts things. You really have to be careful, it could cut your whole arm off."

Ahsoka started shaking more and glanced at her arm frightfully. "I'm sorry, I didn't know that metal sticks were so dangerous!"

Anakin sighed. "It's alright," He said, setting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Anakin then sighed again and muttered, "This is going to be a long day,"

**Yes, Anakin. A long day indeed. Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for Chapter 14! (p.s. Friday's episode was epic, epic, epic, with epic sauce and epic sprinkles on top! My new fav!)**


	14. Ice, That's the Cold Stuff Made of Water

**Chapter 14! oh my goodness i can't believe i got two chapters up in one day! -jaw drops- but enjoy!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Sidious got a leaf blower, Anakin made super cookies, and poor Ahsoka got amnesia.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Find out if our friends find the cure for Ahsoka's amnesia... or if they catastrophically fail.**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 14: Ice, That's the Cold Stuff Made of Water**

_Ding, dong! _The doorbell rang and Anakin gratefully answered it. He thought it would be Padme, but it was Obi-Wan.

"Padme, I'm so glad to-" Anakin realized it was Obi-Wan, "Um, I mean, hi Obi-Wan."

"Why did you call me Padme?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Because I'm waiting for her to come." Anakin replied.

"Why?"

"Because she's helping me with Ahsoka." Anakin replied again.

"What's wrong with Ahsoka?"

"She has amnesia." Anakin said.

"Oh, my! I can help, if you want." Obi-Wan said.

"Well, I guess she should remember who you are…" Anakin said, and he lead Obi-Wan in and to Ahsoka's room.

"Hey, who's that?" Ahsoka asked as Anakin came in with Obi-Wan.

"This is Obi-Wan, Ahsoka. He's our friend." Anakin said.

"Hello, Ahsoka. Do you remember me?" Obi-Wan asked her gently, taking her hand in his.

"Your voice sounds so familiar…" Ahsoka said breathily, leaning back onto her pillow, "But I can't seem to remember."

"It's alright, your memory will be back soon. We're going to help you." Obi-Wan said.

"How is your head, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, stepping closer.

Ahsoka winced. "Still hurting."

"You want some ice?" Anakin asked.

"Ice… that's the cold stuff made of water right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep. It will help your head feel better." Anakin said.

"It will? Can I have some?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. Obi-Wan, please stay with Ahsoka to make sure she doesn't do anything crazy." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan nodded and took a seat on Ahsoka's chair, which Anakin had fixed with duct tape. Anakin left.

"Hey, Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked weakly, glancing over at him.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan replied.

"Do we know someone named Rex?"

"Why, yes, we do. He's a clone captain. Do you have some memory of him?"

"I- I don't know… it's a bit fuzzy, but I remember something. And someone named Chuchi. Do I know someone named Chuchi?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes! Yes, you do! I think you're getting your memory back, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said.

"I am?" Ahsoka said, rubbing her head softly. "I still can't remember how I hit my head though. When I try, my head just hurts more."

"Then don't try right now. I think if we try hard enough, we can have all your memory back by the end of the day." Obi-Wan said.

"Really? You think so?" Ahsoka asked excitedly.

"I think. Hey, I've got an idea…" Obi-Wan adjusted himself and got into a stance with his hands outstretched towards Ahsoka. He sent waves of healing Force into her.

"Oh my goodness," Ahsoka gasped. "I remember!"

"Remember what? Tell me, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said.

"I was up at midnight, and I tripped on something." She said. "Let me show you," She got up quickly but suddenly collapsed back to her bed. "I feel dizzy," She said, laying down.

"It's very wonderful you remember, Ahsoka. It's _absolutely _wonderful, but you still have a bad bump on your head and you still need to rest." Obi-Wan said, so he covered Ahsoka with the sheets and used the Force to gently put her to sleep.

Obi-Wan rushed out of the room as soon as the young Padawan was asleep. "Anakin! She remembers!" He cried.

"Really?" Anakin said excitedly, "I'm going to go make sure,"

"No, she's just fallen asleep. She has still hit her head, and she needs rest." Obi-Wan said, putting his hand on Anakin's shoulder to stop him from going any further.

"Fine. You wanna go do something?" Anakin said.

"Should we really leave Ahsoka alone?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"She'll be fine. She remembers now, remember? I'm going to call Padme and tell her not to come, and then we can leave." Anakin said.

So after calling Padme to tell her the good news and also not to come, Anakin and Obi-Wan exited the quarters.

Little did they know, however, Ahsoka _didn't _remember everything.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had gone to the cafeteria to get something to eat and a nice warm cup of coffee.

"I'm so glad Ahsoka remembers everything," Anakin said as he sipped his coffee.

"Me too. Somehow I get the feeling we shouldn't have left her though." Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin rolled his eyes and shot Obi-Wan a sideways smile. "You worry too much," Anakin said, finishing his coffee.

"Maybe you're right," Obi-Wan agreed, finishing his coffee as well.

"Hey, you wanna go golfing?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan.

"Sure!" Obi-Wan said, so the two went to the golf course.

2 hours later, back in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

Ahsoka opened her eyes. What was going on? She remembered Obi-Wan helping her go to sleep. She sat up and winced as she remembered the bump on her head, and it throbbed as she crawled out of her bed and opened her door.

"Obi-Wan?" She called, "Anakin?" No one was around. Feeling a sudden wave of dizziness, she quickly sat down at the dining room table. "Maybe they have some of that ice stuff." Ahsoka muttered to herself. "Now, where would you keep something cold," She wondered aloud. She eventually wandered into the kitchen. "Hm, maybe in here…" Ahsoka opened the refrigerator. "Brrrrr," She shivered, "It must be in here." She pulled out a jar of pickles.

"This is cold, and hard. This must be ice." Ahsoka decided, and she put it on her head. "That does feel good," She said, taking it to the table and sitting down.

Ahsoka noticed small, long, green objects inside the "ice". "Hm," Ahsoka mumbled. She found the top of the "ice" and smashed it on the table until it finally popped off.

"Interesting…" Ahsoka muttered, taking out an object. She smelled it. It smelled sour. She put one in her mouth. "Oh, that is sour," she said. But she liked it. Little did she remember, but pickles were actually her favorite food.

Ahsoka finished all the pickles, then stared at the green juice left in the jar. "I wonder if you're supposed to eat that too…" Ahsoka said. She drank all the pickle juice. She wrinkled her nose and coughed as the sour liquid went down her throat. "That doesn't taste as good, yuck," Ahsoka muttered.

Ahsoka went back to the refrigerator. She found a container of Anakin's famous chocolate cake. "This looks good," She said, smelling the sweet cake. "And it smells good too." Ahsoka ate all the cake.

She was very full, but she couldn't seem to remember what to do, so she went to go look for more food. She found some leftover pizza and ate it cold.

By this time, Ahsoka wasn't feeling very well. She went and lay on her bed. She was confused. Her head hurt. Her stomach hurt. She wasn't sure if it was her fault or not.

She didn't know what to do. She heard the door bell. "What was that?" She said to herself with a gasp. She ducked under her covers.

The person at the door, Barriss, didn't know why Ahsoka or Anakin wasn't opening the door. "Hello?" She called, knocking harder. "Is anyone home?"

Ahsoka listened and came up to the door. "Who are you?" She asked.

"It's me, Barriss!" Barriss called.

"Who is Barriss? Do I know a Barriss?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes! You do! Please let me in." Barriss said.

"I can't remember if I know a Barriss or not!" Ahsoka said.

"Please! Let me in!" Barriss said.

"Fine, but if you are an intruder I'm making you leave!" Ahsoka said, and opened the door.

"Ahsoka, what's gotten into you?" Barriss asked.

"I'm not sure. All I know is Anakin said I bumped my head, and- ohhh, I need to sit down," Ahsoka quickly sat on the couch.

"Is something wrong, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked, sitting next to her and setting a hand on her shoulder.

"My stomach hurts, and I don't know why." Ahsoka said.

"Did you eat anything?" Barriss asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka said.

"What did you eat?" Barriss asked again.

"I'll show you," Ahsoka led Barriss into the dining room. "I ate these little green things in that container, the sweet thing in that container, and whatever that was in that container." Ahsoka said, pointing to the containers.

Barriss read the labels on the containers. "Ahsoka, you ate a whole jar of pickles, an _entire _cake, and a whole pizza! No _wonder _you have a stomachache."

"Where is Anakin? I'm scared." Ahsoka said.

"_What _has gotten into you?" Barriss cried. Ahsoka was not acting like herself at all.

"I don't know, I can't remember!" Ahsoka said. She went back on the couch and pulled her legs up to her chest.

Barriss put one and two together. Ahsoka said she bumped her head. She called her master Anakin, and she can't remember anything.

"Oh, Ahsoka," Barriss said gently. She pulled her friend into a hug. "I'm sure Anakin will be back soon. Did he tell you where he was going?"

"Obi-Wan helped me fall asleep. When I woke up, they were gone!" Ahsoka sniffled, "Maybe they don't care about me."

"Nonsense, Ahsoka!" Barriss said as a tear dripped down Ahsoka's face. "Your master cares about you very much."

"H-he does?" Ahsoka whispered.

"Yes. You don't remember this, but a few days ago, you got a horrible rash all over your body, and your master cared so much, he almost didn't let me in to see you." Barriss said.

"Really?"

"Yes. And when he dropped you off at my sleepover, he cared so much he almost didn't want to leave you at my quarters."

"You know what?" Ahsoka said, wiping away her tears. "I think I remember that!"

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"Awesome! And do you remember when we played Apples to Apples?" Barriss asked.

"Yes!"

"And… remember when Chuchi sprayed perfume in your face?"

"Yes!" Ahsoka's expression dimmed. "But I don't want to remember that."

The two girls laughed. "I need to go find my master right now!" Ahsoka said excitedly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on." Barriss said, stopping her. "You need to stay here. First of all, we don't know where he is. And second, you're still hurt."

Ahsoka winced as she gingerly touched her head. "You're right." Ahsoka said.

Meanwhile, at the golf course:

"WOOO!" Anakin shouted victoriously. "Hole in one!" He danced around the green turf.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, when you said we were going to play golf, I thought you meant a real golf course, not a mini-golf golf course." He said, gesturing to the mini-golf course they were playing on.

Anakin laughed. "Mini-golf is waaaaaay more fun, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

The two finished their last two holes. "Shouldn't we go back now?" Obi-Wan asked, "We need to check on Ahsoka."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." Anakin said.

They went back and were greeted by an enthusiastic Ahsoka. "Skyguy! I remember everything!" She shouted for joy.

"That's awesome, Ahsoka!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka sat back down on the couch.

Barriss smiled. "Glad you guys are back. Ahsoka didn't remember everything just about a half hour ago. She was sad because she thought you didn't care about her."

Anakin's happy expression deflated. "She thought that?" He stared at the ground sadly.

"Yes." Barriss said. "And also, don't go too hard on her, she's just eaten a lot, and she's not feeling very well."

"Why did she do that?" Anakin asked.

"She didn't have her memory, so she wasn't sure why she was feeling full." Barriss explained.

"Oh," Anakin understood now. He went and sat by Ahsoka on the couch. "So, you remember everything now?"

"Yes," Ahsoka said. "Everything."

"So, I take it your not hungry for lunch… right?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka grimaced. "Definitely not." The two laughed.

"Would you at least like to come sit with us while we eat?" Anakin suggested.

"Alright." Ahsoka said. "Let's go."

Anakin went with Ahsoka to the table. He found the three empty containers and jar. "What's this?" He asked, holding up the empty jar.

"That's what Ahsoka ate." Barriss said.

Ahsoka looked sheepish as Anakin's jaw dropped to the ground. "Alright, well I guess we should probably clean this stuff up," Anakin said, clearing the stuff off the table.

Anakin made lunch while the other three sat down at the table to wait.

"Oh, Ahsoka, that reminds me," Barriss said, taking something out of her purse, "I have something for you." she handed Ahsoka a small marble.

"A new marble for my collection!" Ahsoka squealed. "Thank you, Barriss!" Ahsoka dropped it in her pocket.

Suddenly Ahsoka gasped. Her face paled. She clutched at her side.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" They all asked her worriedly.

"My pocket…" Ahsoka said, "It's going to-" She gasped again. "No!" Everything in Ahsoka's pocket gushed out and filled the room. They were all squished underneath it all.

Ahsoka struggled to breathe and pushed a bath tub off of her. "I'm so sorry, everyone!" Ahsoka said, panting to catch her breath. "Is anyone hurt?"

"If you consider being squished under Obi-Wan _and _a car not being hurt, I'm fine." Anakin said in a strained voice.

"Oh dear," Ahsoka said, she pried the car and Obi-Wan off of her master.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" Ahsoka asked.

"WOO!" Obi-Wan cried, "That was fun! Let's do it again!"

"No," Anakin said, "I thought I told you to make sure this _didn't _happen again, Ahsoka." Anakin said sternly.

"I know, I'm so sorry," Ahsoka said, "It was the marble Barriss gave me-" She gasped in horror. "Barriss."

They searched the pile of junk crowding the area. "Barriss? Barriss!" Ahsoka called. No reply.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka choked on tears that suddenly appeared in her throat. "Barriss," Tears started to pour down Ahsoka's face. "Oh, Barriss."

Anakin set a comforting hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. We'll find her."

Ahsoka managed a small smile and wiped her tears. "Alright, Skyguy."

They searched for what seemed like forever. Obi-Wan was helping too. But after searching all day, they didn't find her.

Ahsoka was blinking back tears the whole time. Finally she let them out and sobbed into her hands.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said gently. "It's alright, don't cry."

"It's all my fault, Skyguy." Ahsoka said, sniffing, "If I didn't have so much stuff in my pocket, this would've never happened!" She cried harder.

"It's not your fault, Ahsoka," Anakin said, trying to comfort her.

"Yes it is!" Ahsoka wailed, tears increasing and pouring down her cheeks.

"No, no, it's alright-" Suddenly Anakin heard something. It sounded like, crunching.

"Obi-Wan, are you eating cheese puffs again?" Anakin called.

"No, I'm not." Obi-Wan replied. He walked up to them and they saw he was not lying.

"That could only mean-" Ahsoka gasped. "Barriss!"

They followed the sound into Ahsoka's house and into the kitchen, where they found Barriss eating Ahsoka's chips.

"Barriss!" Ahsoka cried.

Barriss froze and set down the chips. "Sorry, Ahsoka, I was hungry and-"

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Ahsoka rushed up and hugged Barriss.

"What do you mean? I've been here the whole time." Barriss said. "After all the stuff came out of your pocket I got stuck in your house, then I got hungry… so I ate your chips. Sorry about that."

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok." Ahsoka said.

The four went outside and Ahsoka put everything away in the right order. She clipped the pocket closed and fell back onto the couch with a weary sigh. "That was tough," She said, leaning into the couch.

"Yeah." Anakin agreed. "And I still have to make dinner now!" Anakin went off into the kitchen to make dinner.

About a half hour later, everyone was sitting around the table for dinner. It had been a while since Ahsoka had eaten the pickles, cake, and pizza, so she was hungry too.

They all enjoyed a delicious meal of chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and biscuits.

After the meal, Ahsoka leaned back in her chair and sighed. "That was really good." Ahsoka said.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "You are a wonderful cook, Anakin."

Anakin laughed. "You guys thought _I _cooked that?" He laughed harder. "That was a frozen meal from the grocery store!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. Ahsoka giggled. Barriss sighed.

Ahsoka reached over and patted Anakin's shoulder. "Well, then you tell the person at the grocery store it was really good." She said with a broad smile. They all burst out laughing.

They all sighed and were silent for a minute. Ahsoka got up out of her chair. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight, guys. My head still hurts a bit." She said.

"Alright," Anakin said.

"Good night, Ahsoka." Everyone said.

"Good night," Ahsoka said to them, and she went into her room, got ready for bed, snuggled under her covers, and went to sleep.

Barriss had gone back to her quarters, so that just left Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Hey, Kenob's. You want a milkshake?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan winced. "I said don't call me that!"

"Well do you want a milkshake?"

"Um, sure, I guess." Obi-Wan said.

So Anakin went in the kitchen and put some ice cream and milk in the blender. He turned it on and quickly poured the milkshakes.

"Here ya go," Anakin said, handing Obi-Wan a milkshake.

"Mmmm, this is good. What kind of ice cream did you use?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Mint chip and vanilla." Anakin said, sipping his.

"It's really good."

"Thanks." Anakin replied.

The two men talked for a while, but eventually Obi-Wan had to go get some sleep. So Obi-Wan left, and Anakin went to bed.

As Anakin lay on his pillow, he smiled to himself as he knew that Ahsoka was back to normal…

Or at least… as normal as she could be.

**Stay tuned for chapter 15!**

**As of now i have no idea at all how long this story will be, i love writing it so much it will probably be very long. So for all you readers who want more, more is on the way!**


	15. A New Day, A New Adventure

**Ah, finally! I thought I would never get this up... :D anyways, enjoy!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Barriss helped Ahsoka get her memory back, and Ahsoka's pocket 'exploded'**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Frisbee, waffles, and dentists**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 15: A New Day, A New Adventure**

Ah, morning at the Jedi Temple. It was the day after our friends helped Ahsoka get her memory back.

Yoda was still asleep and cuddling with his corndog doll. Mace was preparing a public statement that all the Jedi have become crazy. Aayla was polishing her crayons for the tenth time that morning. Barriss and Luminara were having breakfast. Obi-Wan was with Kit and the monkeys writing a new song. Anakin and Ahsoka were playing Frisbee in the living room.

"Haha!" Ahsoka cried, snatching the disk out of the air. "I caught it!"

"You used the Force on that one!" Anakin protested, catching the Frisbee as Ahsoka threw it back.

"Did not! You're just saying that 'cause your losing." Ahsoka said, not taking her eyes off the circular disk as Anakin tossed it in the air.

"No, you _cheated, _Ahsoka," Anakin said, growling to himself as he missed the Frisbee and it skidded on the ground.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Well, I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again!" Anakin said. He threw the Frisbee as hard as he could. It whizzed over Ahsoka's head and broke a vase on a high shelf.

Ahsoka and Anakin stared in shock. "Why did you throw it so hard?" Ahsoka cried.

"What? This isn't my fault! You missed it!" Anakin shouted.

"How can I catch it if it's going too fast?" Ahsoka shot back.

"You catch it, that's how!" Anakin cried.

"You threw it too hard!" Ahsoka protested.

"Did not!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka smirked. "Fine," She used the Force to send the Frisbee back at Anakin where it clunked him in the head.

"Ouch!" He cried, rubbing his head. Ahsoka laughed hysterically. "Alright, you asked for it, Snips!" Anakin cried.

Anakin sent the Frisbee back at Ahsoka. He intended to hit her, but she was too fast for him. She kept a keen eye on the disk and in a blink she had kicked it precisely out of the air, where it came spinning to the ground.

She snatched it back up and jumped, doing two somersaults and flinging the Frisbee back at her master, where it took him by surprise and knocked him over.

Force pulling the Frisbee back to her hand, Ahsoka looked down at her master.

"Skyguy, I think you're getting to old for this." She said with a snicker.

Anakin seemed unfazed by her comment. "Maybe you're right," He said slowly.

Ahsoka was all out shocked. "Can you help me up?" He asked.

Ahsoka was utterly confused, but she held out her empty hand and Anakin grabbed it.

Anakin took her hand, then suddenly smirked. He pulled Ahsoka down to the ground. Ahsoka shrieked as she fell and tumbled on the ground.

Anakin laughed hysterically. "You!" Ahsoka shouted, hopping up. Anakin laughed harder. "You fell for my little trick, eh, Snips?"

Ahsoka frowned at him with a sideways smile and shook her head. "You're impossible." She said.

The two were interrupted by a loud growling sound. Ahsoka froze, becoming completely alert. Her eyes darted around the room as she searched for the source of the noise.

Finding nothing, she let herself relax a bit. "Do you know what that was?" She asked her master.

The noise was heard again. Anakin chuckled sheepishly. "That's my stomach," He said, "We haven't eaten breakfast yet."

Ahsoka nodded, understanding all at once. "Oh, so that's why I feel like I could faint at any minute." She said.

"Yeah," Anakin muttered, "Hey, who's stupid idea was it to play Frisbee before breakfast?"

"Um, yours." Ahsoka replied, walking into the kitchen.

"Oh," Anakin mumbled to himself.

Anakin followed Ahsoka as she walked into the kitchen. "What should we make for breakfast?" Anakin asked her.

"Food." Ahsoka replied with a giggle.

Anakin let out an exasperated sigh. "A little more specific, my Padawan?"

Ahsoka smirked. "Good food."

"More specific, please?"

"Good food that's edible." Ahsoka giggled.

"Never mind," Anakin muttered, "I guess I'll just have to make fake coffee and rotten cheese for breakfast…"

Ahsoka paled. "No! Alright, I'll be more specific!" She thought for a moment as Anakin chuckled slightly.

Anakin decided to give her some suggestions. "We could make waffles," He said.

Ahsoka licked her lips. "That sounds good!" She said hungrily. "Can I help make them?"

"Sure," Anakin replied, getting out a bowl. "But make sure you follow the recipe this time."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "When do I not?"

Anakin sighed. "Never mind, just please follow the recipe."

Ahsoka nodded and got out some eggs. She got out the rest of the ingredients too and mixed them together.

"Master, can we add chocolate chips to the batter?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not," Anakin said.

"Yay!" Ahsoka cried. She tipped the bag to pour some chocolate chips in, but accidentally poured in the whole bag. She subconsciously shrunk back a bit. She bit her lip and glanced uneasily over at her master. He was getting the waffle iron hot.

Deciding there was no way to change it now, she stirred in the abundance of chocolate chips into the batter and brought it to her master.

"Here," She said, embarrassed hesitation creeping into her voice.

Anakin studied the batter. "That looks like a lot of chocolate chips, Ahsoka," He said, looking sternly at her.

Ahsoka flushed dark red. "I'm sorry, the whole bag poured in." She said, looking shamefully at the ground.

Anakin set his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure it won't be that bad," He said, looking back at the batter, "You can never have too much chocolate!"

Ahsoka giggled, her embarrassment fading away. "If you say so," She said.

Anakin made some waffles in the waffle maker and they sat down to eat.

They both took a bite of the waffles, but found they were cloyingly sweet due to the chocolate chips.

Ahsoka spluttered, taking a long sip of her water. "You can never have too much chocolate, huh?" She said, still almost choking.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Well, maybe that was a little too much…"

"Way too much, especially in the morning!" Ahsoka said, drinking the rest of her water.

"It's not my fault." Anakin said, "You were the one who poured in all the chocolate chips!"

"It was an accident!" Ahsoka cried.

"Well be more careful then!" He yelled.

Ahsoka dejectedly lowered her head. "Yes, master." She got up to go get herself something else to eat.

"No, wait! Ahsoka, don't be sad! I didn't mean to yell!" Anakin cried, running after her.

"I ruined everything." Ahsoka said sadly, sticking a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Everything? Ahsoka, they were just waffles," Anakin said.

"But I feel so bad about it," Ahsoka said, taking the toast and spreading some jelly on it.

"It's ok," Anakin said.

"You sure?" Ahsoka replied, setting her toast on a plate.

"Yes. Now, you go eat your toast. I'm going to make some for me too." Anakin said.

Ahsoka smiled. "Alright." She went to the table and took a bite of her toast. She closed her eyes and savored the delicious taste of crunchy bread and slightly sweet jelly.

Anakin soon came and sat down with his piece of toast. He bit into it, then suddenly cried out in pain.

"What's wrong, Master?" Ahsoka asked worriedly.

Anakin rubbed his cheek. "My tooth," He said. He quickly swallowed his toast. "My tooth hurts."

"We should go to the dentist," Ahsoka said.

"No! No, I hate the dentist!" Anakin cried.

"Let me see your tooth." Ahsoka said, coming around to the other side of the table.

Anakin opened his mouth and Ahsoka looked in. "Which tooth is it?" She asked.

"That one," Anakin said incoherently, pointing to one of his molars.

"Hm, well, I'm no dentist, so I don't know what's wrong. But I think you should go to the dentist because it could be something serious." Ahsoka said. Almost stumbling back, she pinched her nose. "And eat a breath mint while you're at it." She said, coughing.

"I can't eat anything when my tooth hurts like this!" Anakin said, staring down at his toast.

"Then you need to go to the dentist!" Ahsoka cried.

"No!" Anakin wailed.

"That's it. I'm calling the dentist." Ahsoka said, taking out her phone.

Anakin crossed his arms and sat back in his chair with a frown. Ahsoka dialed the dentist's number.

"Hello? Yes, this is Ahsoka Tano, I and my master Anakin Skywalker are regular clients at your clinic." Ahsoka said into the phone, "Mm, hm, yes, I need to make an appointment for Anakin. He has a toothache and is refusing to go to the dentist." She paused as she listened to the person on the other line. "No, I won't need help getting him there, I have other means of doing that."

Anakin gulped to himself and winced as his tooth pulsed with searing pain.

"Ten o'clock? Alright, we'll be there." Ahsoka hung up. "Dentist appointment at ten today, Master. Better get ready." Ahsoka said.

"I'm not going." Anakin said stubbornly.

"Oh really?" Ahsoka pulled her phone back out and pressed two, in which Obi-Wan was on speed dial. "Hello, Master Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said, "Yes, yes, I'm doing good. I need to ask a favor. Anakin needs to go to the dentist today and is refusing to come. I thought maybe you could help." She paused as she listened to Obi-Wan. "Alright. Be here by nine thirty." She hung up.

"Better get ready," She repeated, "Obi-Wan will be here in a half hour." She said, looking at the clock which said nine.

Anakin grumbled to himself and stormed off into his room to get ready.

Ahsoka smiled in satisfaction and headed off into her own room to get ready as well.

Ten minutes later the two came out. Anakin was wearing jeans and a simple t-shirt. Ahsoka was wearing a green corduroy skirt and a sparkling yellow shirt.

"Snips, it's just the _dentist_. You don't have to dress up." Anakin said with a roll of his eyes.

Ahsoka sighed and put on her long, green boots. "You will never understand fashion, Master." She said, picking up her purse.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan arrived. He was a bit early, but that was good since they needed to be at the dentist on time.

"Hello, Anakin and Ahsoka." He said as he came through the door.

"Hi, Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka said with a smile.

"Hi, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, sounding bored and annoyed.

"Let's go, now, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"No." Anakin said, stomping his foot firmly on the ground and not moving.

"Come on, Master," Ahsoka said sweetly.

"No."

"Anakin, you don't want me to have to ground you, do you?" Obi-Wan said.

"Obi-Wan you can't ground me. I'm not a youngling." Anakin said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alright, then," Obi-Wan said. He motioned for Ahsoka to help, and the two levitated Anakin in the air with the Force.

"Whoa, hey! Let me down!" Anakin cried. They brought him to the speeder and thrust him in. They buckled him in and Obi-Wan locked the seat belts.

Ahsoka and Obi-Wan climbed in. Ahsoka let out a sigh. "Thanks, Master Kenobi! I wouldn't have been able to do that without you."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "No problem, Ahsoka."

Anakin thrashed around in his seat, desperately trying to escape. "Let me out of here!" He cried.

Ahsoka smiled sweetly. "Sorry, Master, we can't. You need to go to the dentist."

"No I don't!" Anakin cried, wriggling harder.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said exasperatedly, "Please calm down. We're taking you to the dentist and there is no way around it, mister!" He said, raising his voice.

Anakin pouted, crossing his arms and sitting back in angry silence.

They drove in silence for about seven minutes. Then Obi-Wan parked the speeder in the dentist parking lot and got out.

Ahsoka let out a heaving sigh of relief. They had made it.

Obi-Wan unlocked Anakin's seatbelt and made sure to keep a firm grip on his arms. But as soon as Obi-Wan had gotten Anakin out of the car, he began to wriggle and twist in an attempt to get away.

"Ahsoka! Help me!" Obi-Wan cried.

"What do I do?" Ahsoka replied. She looked around frantically. "Don't panic, don't panic, this is _not _the time to panic!" She mumbled. Then she froze and her eyes lit up. "Number sixty-two!"

Obi-Wan stared at her in confusion. "Number sixty-two?" He asked.

Ahsoka pulled a magazine out of her purse and began to rapidly page through it. "Alright, here it is." She scanned the page, then looked at the squirming Anakin.

"Ala lalala oloia wana wana lollypop!" Ahsoka cried.

Anakin fell into some sort of trance. Ahsoka moved closer. "You will go into the dentist and let him check your teeth."

"I will go into the dentist and let him check my teeth." Anakin said, sounding dazed.

Anakin went into the clinic.

Obi-Wan stared at Ahsoka. "What in the galaxy was that?" He cried, "Don't tell me you've gotten into some sort of crazy magic."

Ahsoka laughed. "Nope. Number sixty-two!" She held up the magazine. "This is the _101 Things to do When You're Bored _magazine."

"It's really called that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. Why does everyone ask that?" Ahsoka cried. "But anyway, number sixty-two is how to hypnotize someone." She showed him the page.

"Wow." Obi-Wan let out a low whistle.

Ahsoka giggled. "I've already done it to him twice. He doesn't remember a thing!"

"Padawan, that isn't very nice." Obi-Wan said with a stern raised eyebrow.

Ahsoka blushed. "Well, he's never gotten hurt."

The two were interrupted by an ear piercing scream from inside the clinic. Ahsoka cringed. "Well, at least not until now."

"How do you get him out of the trance?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Simple. I just say 'Thank you, Sir!' and snap my fingers." Ahsoka said.

The dentist called Ahsoka and Obi-Wan inside.

"I'm afraid your friend has a serious tooth condition, and will require a root canal." The dentist said.

"Oh my, what are you planning to do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, if you have the time we can do it right now." He replied.

"Sure. I think we have time." Ahsoka said, looking over at Obi-Wan and smiling as Obi-Wan gave thumbs-up to her.

"Well, we will let you know when he's done. You may wait in the waiting room if you wish."

"Thank you Sir." Ahsoka said. Suddenly a snap was heard. Ahsoka whirled around at Obi-Wan and found him playing with a small device which had made a snap noise.

Ahsoka's face went white. Obi-Wan looked up. "What's wrong, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka's heart was pounding. "Oh, no," She mumbled. "No, no, no!"

Obi-Wan got up from the chair. "What is it?"

Ahsoka gulped. "I said 'Thank you Sir.' and you made the snap noise! That can only mean…"

A scream suddenly erupted through the building, shaking the ground. They heard, "Please, Sir! Stay seated!" And "Call for extreme lock down measures!" They heard a clamp.

Ahsoka gulped again. Her face was still ghostly white. "They locked him down." She whispered.

"Sit down, Ahsoka, you look terrible," Obi-Wan said and at Ahsoka's shocked expression he added, "No offense, but you're white as a sheet. I'll take care of this."

Ahsoka gratefully collapsed into the chair and leaned her head back.

Obi-Wan went through the door into the other side of the building where the patients were treated. He found Anakin, who had been locked down so he couldn't escape.

"You're sure he can't get away?" Obi-Wan asked them.

The dentist working in Anakin's mouth looked up, accidentally drilling the wrong place. Anakin seemed to be out of energy and groaned in much pain. "Yes, we've locked him down, I assure you." The dentist replied.

"Good. See you later, Anakin." Obi-Wan said, turning to leave.

Anakin groaned in pain and shot Obi-Wan a look that said, "You are _so _going to get it when I get out of here!"

Obi-Wan went back into the waiting room. Ahsoka looked at him. "Is he alright?" She asked, her face still pale.

"Yes, he's fine, Ahsoka. No need to worry." Obi-Wan said, and inwardly sighed in relief as some color came back to Ahsoka's cheeks.

They waited in hot anticipation for what seemed like forever, most of that time Ahsoka paced around the room, twisting her skirt in her fingers.

Finally the door opened and Anakin came out. He had an ice pack tied to his head and his cheek was swollen.

"I mmm ssu mmdd at yuu snps!" He mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Ahsoka said, not having understood him.

"I sdd, mmm sssuu mmdd at yuuu snpsss!" Anakin repeated, even more hard to understand than the first time.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what you're saying!" Ahsoka said.

"I think he's saying, 'I'm so mad at you, Snips.'" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin nodded. Ahsoka gulped. Obi-Wan sighed. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. Anakin is not going to do anything to you." He said.

"Hyy! Sees mmuh padwn!" Anakin cried.

"What?" Obi-Wan said.

"Nvrr mnnndd." Anakin mumbled.

The three went back to the speeder and got in. Several minutes later they arrived at Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters.

Ahsoka stayed cautiously away from Anakin, in fear he was going to do something horrible to her. Anakin was watching TV.

"Snnps!" Anakin shouted incoherently.

"What?" Ahsoka called back.

"Gve me th phun." He said.

"What?" Ahsoka couldn't understand him.

"Givv mee th phun!" He repeated.

"Oh, you want the phone? Why? No one will be able to understand you." Ahsoka said.

Anakin grumbled to himself. "Fne." He muttered.

Ahsoka sighed.

Suddenly the phone rang. Ahsoka picked it up. "Hello? This is Ahsoka speaking." She said chirpily. She listened, then replied, "Oh yeah, he's here, but he can't talk good right now, he's just been at the dentist." She paused as she listened to the person on the other line. "Yeah, he can call you back when he can talk better. Alright, bye!" Ahsoka hung up.

"Who wus thht?" Anakin asked Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled. "Oh, just Senator Amidala."

Anakin glared at her. "Ff ll tmes see clls yu ddnt lt mee tlk tu hr?" Anakin shouted.

"Huh? Sorry, I didn't understand a word of that." Ahsoka said.

Anakin groaned and leaned back into the chair.

And Ahsoka sighed, leaving him to be non-understandable by himself.

**Poor Anakin. :( stay tuned for chapter 16! (-smiles- i don't want this story to end so it won't for a long time -giggles-)**


	16. Needles

**Chapter 16! YAY! Enjoy and I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE EPISODE TONIGHT!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Crazy Chic08 for giving me the idea for the beginning of this chapter. Thank you!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Anakin had to go to the dentist.**

**This time, on a Not-So-Normal Week: Ahsoka's scared of something strange, and her Halloween costume is even stranger...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 16: Needles**

It had been a few days since Anakin's dentist appointment, and Anakin was feeling a lot better. Anakin and Ahsoka had just finished breakfast.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Anakin said as he wiped the table off.

"Yeah?" Ahsoka replied.

"We need to go to the store today." Anakin said simply.

"Alright. What do we need?" Ahsoka inquired, following him into the living room.

"Needles." Anakin said.

Ahsoka gasped. "Needles?" She repeated.

"Yeah. Needles." Anakin replied.

Ahsoka visibly gulped. "Why would we need needles?" She asked cautiously.

"I'm starting a sewing club." Anakin replied.

"W-Well, do we really need needles?" Ahsoka asked, clearing her throat as it seemed to suddenly go dry.

"Yes. We do. Now go get ready." Anakin said.

Ahsoka sighed nervously and went into her room.

Several minutes later they were both ready to go.

They drove to the store in their speeder, Ahsoka fiddling with her gloves uneasily the entire time.

Soon Anakin stopped the speeder in the parking lot of the Galactic City craft store.

Ahsoka hesitated to get out. Anakin, who was already starting to walk towards the door, turned back and said, "Hey, Snips, you coming?"

Ahsoka looked up at him. "Oh, yeah, yeah I'm coming…" She muttered, hopping out.

The two went into the store.

Ahsoka looked around at all the beautiful things there. There was an abundance of fall crafts and decorations out, and of course some Christmas stuff that always starts showing up around Halloween.

When Ahsoka was done looking around, she gasped in horror as she realized her master was gone.

Ahsoka's forehead creased with worry. This was a large, three story craft store. He could be anywhere by now!

The young Padawan scanned the area, looking to see if she could see him from where she stood. Nope, she couldn't see him. She bit her lip. How was she going to find him.

There was always Force sensing. Ahsoka tried it, but she found that due to the large crowd, she could sense the presence of hundreds of life forms at once, and it was quite difficult to pick him out of the crowd. Plus her mind was a little flustered at the minute.

She decided there was only one way to do this. Find him herself.

Ahsoka began to walk, not knowing which direction to try. She went to the counter and gently tapped the store clerk on the shoulder.

"What do you want?" The store clerk (a gruff, old Trandoshan) asked her.

"I'm looking for someone," She replied. "I was wondering if you can help me find them."

The clerk leaned his arm on the counter. "Depends on who you're looking for."

"I'm looking for a man, he's about this tall," Ahsoka stood on her tiptoes and motioned with her hand, "He's got brown hair, and blue eyes."

The clerk scoffed, "Kid, there are tons of guys like that around. No telling which one you're looking for."

Ahsoka frowned. "He's a Jedi."

The clerk made an unexplainable facial expression, but it quickly went back to the one before. "Haven't seen him."

Ahsoka glared at him. "You will tell me where he went." She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"I will tell you where he went," the clerk said. He pointed towards the elevator.

"Thank you!" Ahsoka said, running off.

Ahsoka made her way to the elevator, she would've gotten there faster, but there were a lot of people around.

Finally she reached the elevator and decided to try floor two first. She got in and pressed the button.

Ahsoka turned around and realized with a start she wasn't alone. "AHHH!" She screamed, stumbling back.

The person was holding a large, spooky Halloween decoration. "Boo!" He shouted.

Ahsoka trembled, but then took out her lightsaber. "Y-You don't scare me!" She said.

The mask lowered. "Hey, it's just me, Ahsoka." It was Rex.

Ahsoka dramatically heaved a sigh of relief. "Don't do that!" She cried, her heart still racing.

"Just a little fun!" Rex said.

"Why are you buying that anyway?" Ahsoka asked, gesturing to the decoration.

"I'm decorating my room for Halloween." Rex replied.

"Um, alright," Ahsoka said.

"What are you doing?" Rex asked.

"Well, I _was _here with Anakin so he could shop for something, but I lost him, and now I'm looking for him." Ahsoka said.

"Alright, well, have fun." Rex said.

Ahsoka thanked him and got out of the elevator as it reached the second floor.

She looked around again. "Anakin?" She called out, but received no answer.

"Anakin!" She called again, beginning to search.

Ahsoka accidentally bumped into a woman buying paint. "Oh, dear, I'm sorry," Ahsoka said. She called for Anakin again.

The woman laughed. "Searching for a Jedi, huh? Tough luck, kid." The woman chuckled and left.

Ahsoka called yet again. A man in a brown hat laughed. "You're not going to find a Jedi here! They're too busy fighting their war!" Soon the entire store had taken notice of Ahsoka's search, and where all laughing and making fun of her.

"No, it's true!" Ahsoka told them repeatedly. "He's my master!"

The crowd was pressing in on Ahsoka. "You're master?" One woman laughed hysterically.

"You don't look like a Jedi!" Another man cried from the back.

"You have to believe me!" Ahsoka cried.

The crowd got closer and closer until they were almost squishing her.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, wondering if this was the end.

But suddenly, amidst all the shouting of the crowd, there came a loud, deep voice. "Stop!"

The crowd went silent immediately. Ahsoka opened her eyes and found Anakin standing on top of one of the craft displays, above the entire crowd.

Anakin hopped off and began to walk through the crowd. The crowd made a path for him as if they were like-charged magnets.

Anakin stood in front of Ahsoka, defending her. "What are you trying to do to my Padawan?" He asked the crowd darkly.

The crowd erupted into various defensive replies, such as, "Nothing!" or, "We were just playing around!" or, "We thought she was joking!"

Anakin glared at them. "Back off."

The crowd quickly disappeared, going off to mind their own business.

Ahsoka let out the breath she had been involuntarily holding. "Thank you, Master!" She cried, sighing in relief.

Anakin grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. "Wherever you go, Snips, you seem to cause a scene!"

Ahsoka was still breathing heavily. "I was looking for you!" She said.

"Oh. I was wondering where you had gotten to." Anakin said, "Come on, I was just about to find the needles. The clerk says they're on this floor."

Ahsoka gulped. "Do we really need needles?" She asked.

"Yes, I already told you we do." Anakin said.

The arrived at the isle with the needles. "Here they are!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka screamed, cowering back.

"What's wrong with you, Ahsoka? You've been acting strange all day." Anakin said.

Ahsoka lowered her head. "I guess there's no way around it." She mumbled. She looked up at her master. "I'm-" she looked away, "Afraid of needles!" She turned around shamefully.

"You're afraid of needles?" Anakin echoed in disbelief.

"Yes," She replied.

"Ahsoka, why are you afraid of needles?" Anakin asked her, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, it was this… incident… a long time ago." Ahsoka said quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Anakin asked her gently.

Ahsoka looked up at him. "Ok." She said, taking a deep breath. "Well, it was this one day… a long, long time ago…"

Flashback:

_Little Ahsoka Tano skipped through the halls holding a balloon flower._

_She stopped to admire the squishy, pink, rubber balloon._

_Suddenly a Jedi Padawan, who happened to be pretty mean, came down the hall._

"_Hey, youngling," He said with a smirk. "I've got a present for you…"_

"_What is it?" Little Ahsoka asked excitedly._

_The Padawan pulled out a large needle. "Oooh! What is that?" Ahsoka squealed._

_The Padawan jabbed the needle into the balloon, where it exploded with a POP and spread balloon pieces everywhere._

_Little Ahsoka burst into tears and the mean Padawan walked away laughing._

End of flashback.

"And I've been afraid of needles to this day." Ahsoka said quietly.

Anakin looked at her understandingly. "I know how you feel, Ahsoka." He said.

"You… do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I used to be afraid of vintage rocking chairs." Anakin said.

Ahsoka giggled. "You were?"

"No, actually I just said that to make you feel better. Truth is, I have no idea what to say. Sorry." Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded sadly. "It's alright. I will just have to be afraid of needles forever, I guess." She began to walk away.

"Wait, Ahsoka!" Anakin cried, running after her.

When he caught up to her, she had her vision locked on something, or someone, off in the distance.

"Who's that?" Anakin asked, following her gaze to a man across the isle.

"That," Ahsoka said, "Is the person who popped my balloon when I was little. He's a Jedi knight now." She said, pointing to the Jedi.

The Jedi walked up to them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Tano. Still a youngling, eh?" He said, snickering.

"I'm not a youngling! I'm a Padawan!" She protested. "And Anakin Skywalker is my master!"

The Jedi looked over at Anakin, then back to Ahsoka. "Yeah, they would need a really powerful Jedi to train you, you little failure." He said.

Ahsoka lowered her head sadly.

Anakin would not put up with any more of this bullying. "Alright, you stop it right now. Ahsoka is a very skilled Padawan, the most skilled I think I've ever seen! Now if you had the nerve to pop a youngling's balloon all those years ago, I'm sure you won't mind me doing this!" Anakin Force levitated him in the air and stuck him in a fishing net which was hanging so conveniently from the ceiling.

"Hey! You can't leave me here! I'm a Jedi!" He cried.

Ahsoka smirked. "You don't want to stay up there?" She said, "Alright…" She jumped from shelf to shelf, twirling up in somersaults. She ignited her lightsaber and sliced the fishing net. It fell to the ground, leaving the annoying Jedi tangled up on the ground.

"Not so 'failure'-like now, am I?" Ahsoka asked, looking down at him.

"No, no, I guess not," He muttered.

"Let's go, Ahsoka." Anakin said.

So Anakin and Ahsoka walked away, leaving the other Jedi completely mortified.

Anakin and Ahsoka went to the checkout counter and bought the needles.

"Hey!" Ahsoka suddenly gasped. "I'm not afraid of the needles anymore!"

"Great job, Ahsoka!" Anakin exclaimed.

They went to the speeder and got in. "That was an adventure!" Ahsoka said excitedly.

Anakin chuckled. "I would say so!"

Anakin started the speeder and they drove back to the Jedi Temple. Anakin took the needles and put them in a bag along with some colored thread and fabric.

"So, you really are starting a sewing club, huh?" Ahsoka said, watching him.

Anakin cleared his throat. "Um, yeah… is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no," Ahsoka said, putting her arms up as if surrendering. "Just a little strange, that's all." She muttered.

Anakin packed everything up and went to the door. "I'll be back in a couple of hours, ok?" He said.

"Alright." Ahsoka said. Anakin left for his sewing club.

Ahsoka went to the window and looked out. Bored out of her mind, she sighed deeply. She decided she could work on her Halloween costume. It _did _need to be done by Halloween, after all.

So the Padawan went into her room and pulled out her costume, which was about half done. She was cheekily planning on being Anakin for Halloween. What a trick on him _that _would be. She snickered to herself as she continued to paint her mask.

Ahsoka put the finishing touches on the tunic and the gloves. She finished the boots, and put the mask in front of a fan to dry.

In about fifteen minutes, her costume was ready. She put on her tunic, which was fashioned to look like Anakin's, and also the gloves and boots. She looked in the mirror. It was perfect. Now, just for the mask… She put it on, and voila! She was Anakin.

The mischievous Padawan decided to test her costume and see if it could fool anyone.

Ahsoka… er, _Anakin, _came out the door and began to walk down the hall.

"Hi." She said in her most Anakin-like voice as Kit was walking down the hall.

"Hi, Skywalker!" He said. He paused. "Have you always been that short?"

Ahsoka inwardly groaned. "Um, yeah?" She said.

"Oh. Alright, have a nice day!" Kit walked away.

_It works! _Ahsoka smiled victoriously.

She passed Barriss. "Oh, hi, Master Skywalker," Barriss said, "Have you seen Ahsoka anywhere?"

Ahsoka coughed slightly. "Errr… nope!" She said.

Barriss raised an eyebrow. "You look different."

"Um, new tunic." Ahsoka said.

Barriss cocked her head to one side. "You look thinner… and shorter."

Ahsoka groaned. "Why does everyone think I'm short?" She cried in her regular voice.

"I knew it!" Barriss said. She tore off the mask. "Ahsoka?"

"Shush!" Ahsoka hissed, sticking the mask back on quickly. "This is my Halloween costume!"

"Ohhhhh," Barriss said in all at once understanding.

"I'm going to see if I can fool Obi-Wan." Ahsoka said with a giggle.

"You want me to help?" Barriss asked.

"No, it might raise suspicion." Ahsoka said in a lowered voice.

"Ok," Barriss said, grinning. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Ahsoka said, and she went to Obi-Wan's quarters.

_Knock, knock, knock! _"Hello, who is it?" Obi-Wan called from inside.

Ahsoka cleared her throat and did her best Anakin impression. "It's me, Kenob's!" She knew Anakin liked to tease Obi-Wan by calling him that- and calling him "Master Kenobi" would surely give her away.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan groaned exasperatedly, opening the door, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

_What would Anakin say? What would Anakin say? _Ahsoka's mind screamed. She began to sweat beneath her mask. She gulped. "Umm… I don't know?" She said, hoping it didn't sound like a question.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I thought you'd be at your new sewing club." He said, sitting down with his cup of half-drank tea.

Ahsoka's heart was pounding. This was harder than she thought it would be. "Umm, it's done?"

"Oh, strange, I thought it was going to be done in about an hour." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka wondered how long she could keep this up. "We… er… ended early."

"Ah," Obi-Wan said in understanding. "Where's your Padawan?"

Ahsoka's heart nearly stopped in fear. "Um… umm…." She tugged at her shirt collar as sweat poured down her face.

"Is something wrong, Anakin? You don't seem like yourself." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm… fine," Ahsoka muttered.

Obi-Wan stared at "Anakin", making her feel awkward.

"You look different." Obi-Wan said.

"I… need to use the bathroom." Ahsoka said. She ran off.

Ahsoka slammed the door and locked it. She leaned against the door and slid to the ground. She tore off the mask and wiped her brow.

Obi-Wan, back in the main room, stared at the door to the bathroom. _Maybe he's not feeling well, _he thought.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. He got up and found Anakin at the door. "Anakin! How did you get there?" Obi-Wan cried in shock.

"What do you mean?" Anakin said in confusion, then shook his head to clear it. "Never mind. The sewing club ended early." He said, coming in.

"Yeah, you already told me that." Obi-Wan said.

"What? I did?" Anakin cried. "Weird," He said, then shrugged. "Whatever."

Anakin sighed. "You want me to make a milkshake?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan said. "I'll wait at the table." Obi-Wan went to the dining room table and sat down.

From the dining room table, you cannot see the bathroom door or the kitchen.

Anakin went into the kitchen.

Ahsoka had regained her composure, so she slipped the mask back on and went to find Obi-Wan, who was now sitting at the dining room table.

"I'm back." She said.

"Where are the milkshakes?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Milkshakes?" Ahsoka repeated, confused.

"Yeah, you said you were going to make some milkshakes." Obi-Wan said.

"I… did?" Ahsoka said.

"Yes. Don't tell me you've forgotten already!" Obi-Wan said, face palming.

"I guess so," Ahsoka said. She suddenly felt nervous again. "I'll be right back." She rushed back to the bathroom to calm down.

By this time, Anakin was done making the milkshakes. He came in holding the milkshakes and gave one to Obi-Wan. "Here you go!"

"I thought you forgot about them." Obi-Wan said.

"What do you mean?" Anakin said, sitting down with his milkshake.

"You just said you had forgotten." Obi-Wan 'reminded' him.

"Yeah right, Obi-Wan, I don't know what you're talking about." Anakin said.

Anakin set down his milkshake. "I'm going to go get some crackers." He said.

Anakin left.

Ahsoka came back. "I'm back." She said.

"Hi, Anakin. That was fast, did you change your mind about crackers?" Obi-Wan said.

"Crackers? Obi-Wan, I never was even in the kitchen!" Ahsoka said.

"What?" Obi-Wan was confused.

Suddenly the real Anakin came back.

"I'm back-" Anakin spotted the other 'Anakin'. "Ahh! There's two of me!"

Ahsoka decided to play along. "No! AHH there's two of _me_!"

Obi-Wan stood up. "What is going on? Which one is the real Anakin?"

"I am!" Anakin and Ahsoka claimed in unison.

**-giggles- stay tuned for chapter 17! (I really can't wait until tonight! I'll give my opinion on it really quickly on the next chapter.)**


	17. The Incredible, and the Inedible

**Welcome to chapter 17! The episode last night was SUPER EPICNESS! WOOO! -regains composure- on to the chapter ;)**

**Last Time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Ahsoka dressed up as Anakin and attempted to fool Obi-Wan. When the real Anakin showed up, confusion was everywhere.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Having shockingly realized there were two Anakin's, we find out what will happen. And later in the chapter, Obi-Wan is a horrible chef. :D**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 17: The Incredible, and the Inedible**

_Obi-Wan stood up. "What is going on? Which one is the real Anakin?"_

"_I am!" Anakin and Ahsoka claimed in unison. _

Obi-Wan looked at the two of them. "This shouldn't be too hard." He said.

"You think?" Anakin cried. "Since when are there two of me?"

Ahsoka smirked beneath the mask. "Since when are there two of _me_?"

"Wait a second…" Anakin said. "I sense something familiar about you…" He said to the other "Anakin."

"Of course I'm familiar. I'm you. I mean you're me." Ahsoka said.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Hey, Anakin," He said to Ahsoka, "Where's your lightsaber?"

"M-My lightsaber?" Ahsoka said with a gulp.

Anakin stepped in. "I think it's time to unmask the person behind this." Anakin pulled off the mask to reveal Ahsoka.

"_Ahsoka_?" Anakin and Obi-Wan cried in unison.

"Yes. It was me!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"Why did you do it, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"It was my Halloween costume! And I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling Masters." Ahsoka muttered.

Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at her in confusion.

"I would say you got away with it, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan said, "You had me fooled for quite a bit!"

Anakin chuckled. "It's a very good costume. But I have to ask, why did you decide to be me for Halloween?"

Ahsoka blushed a little. "Oh, no reason in particular… I just thought it would be fun, since you're my master and all…"

Anakin put his arm around Ahsoka. "You're such a great Padawan."

Ahsoka blushed much deeper. "Aww, thanks," She said.

Anakin giggled slightly. "Were you able to fool anyone else with the costume?"

Ahsoka giggled too. "Kit believed me, or at least I think he did, but Barriss got me right away."

Soon they were all laughing.

"So how was the sewing club?" Ahsoka asked as the laughing died down.

"Well, as you already know, it ended early. But it was great. We made a couple really cute bonnets." Anakin said.

"You made bonnets?" Ahsoka said, choking on laughter.

Anakin turned red in embarrassment. "Yeah." He said, "I made it for you!"

Anakin handed Ahsoka a pink bonnet with pictures of pickles on it.

Ahsoka froze. "Umm," She mumbled, "You shouldn't have. Literally. You _shouldn't _have."

Obi-Wan was laughing his head off.

Ahsoka groaned. "Seriously, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan looked over at her. "What? Oh, I wasn't laughing at you. I found this hilarious joke on stupid pointless jokes dot com."

"That's not a real site, Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"Yes it is!" Obi-Wan cried. "Listen to this one! Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Anakin and Ahsoka asked together.

"Lightsaber." Obi-Wan said.

"Lightsaber who?" Anakin and Ahsoka said.

"SLICE! You're dead!" Obi-Wan said. He cracked up laughing and put his hand over his stomach to prevent himself from falling over.

Anakin and Ahsoka exchanged a glance. "Um, very funny?" Ahsoka said.

"Exactly!" Obi-Wan said, laughing harder. "It's the funniest thing ever!"

"Hey, I've got one," Anakin said, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan was laughing too hard to respond.

"Yoda." Anakin said.

"Yoda who?" Ahsoka said.

"Yoda best!"

Ahsoka burst out laughing, but Obi-Wan said, "Huh? I don't get it. That's not funny."

"Yes it is!" Ahsoka said, still laughing. "I have one!" Ahsoka said.

"Tell us, tell us!" Anakin said.

"Alright. How do you get to the next floor of a building?" Ahsoka asked.

"I give up." Anakin said.

"The ele-Vader!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

The room went silent. "I don't get it." Obi-Wan said.

"Me neither, sorry." Anakin said.

Ahsoka sighed. "I never got it either."

"Then why'd you tell us." Anakin asked.

"I have no idea." Ahsoka said.

They fell silent for a full minute.

"What should we do now?" Ahsoka asked.

"You two could stay for lunch." Obi-Wan said.

"Alright." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan went into the kitchen to make something for lunch.

Ten minutes later they were all seated around the table.

"Looks good, Obi-Wan. What is it?" Ahsoka asked.

"Lemur tail!" Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka turned green. "Lemur tail?" She said uneasily.

Anakin groaned. "Obi-Wan, didn't I tell you to stop cooking weird stuff? Stick to frozen meals or takeout. You're not the best cook."

Obi-Wan looked sad. "I-I'm not?" He looked close to tears. "I think you're just scared to try something new."

"No!" Anakin said. "We'll try it, won't we, Snips?"

Ahsoka gulped. "We will?" She squeaked.

"Yes." Anakin said. "You go first."

Ahsoka gulped again and poked a bite of the lemur tail. She tried to think it was something else. _It's just chicken, Ahsoka… it will be good!_ She put the bite in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed hard.

"How is it, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"Umm," Ahsoka said. She began to cough. "It's… alright…" But the green tint didn't leave her cheeks.

"Your turn, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Aw, do I have to?" Anakin whined.

"Yes. Do it." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin sighed and ate a bite of the lemur tail. "YUCK!" He spluttered. He looked at Ahsoka. "How could you stand eating that?"

Ahsoka coughed again. "Obi-Wan," She said uneasily, "Are you sure that stuff is even edible?"

"I'm pretty sure it isn't," Obi-Wan said, "It recommends you throw it away."

Anakin, who had spit the gross lemur tail out into a napkin, face palmed. Ahsoka fainted.

"CPR!" Anakin cried. "She needs CPR!"

Anakin was about to attempt CPR, but luckily Obi-Wan stopped him. "Don't try." He said.

"Should we take her to the Jedi Healers?" Anakin asked.

"What do you think?" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin thought for a moment. "I think I want a cookie."

Obi-Wan face palmed. "That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I _meant _what should we do with Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan said.

"Ohhhhh," Anakin said. He shrugged. "I dunno."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Sometimes you're really stupid, Anakin, you know that?"

Anakin frowned at him.

Ahsoka moaned and slowly sat up. "What happened?" She asked groggily.

"Ahsoka! You're alive!" Anakin shouted. He turned to Obi-Wan. "See, now we don't have to figure out what to do!"

Obi-Wan face palmed again. "Yeah, guess not." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not feeling so good," Ahsoka said.

"Maybe the lemur tail is poisonous!" Anakin cried in shock.

Ahsoka nearly fainted again.

"There must be an antidote." Obi-Wan said.

"Like what?" Anakin said.

"Maybe now would be a good time to take her to the Jedi Healers." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm all out of ideas, so ok." Anakin said.

They brought her to the Healers and were instructed to wait outside.

Five minutes later, one of the Healers came out.

"Will she be alright?" Anakin asked.

"She will, but we will need you to follow these directions," The Healer handed Anakin a paper, "This is the healing process she needs to undergo. Please follow the instructions _exactly _and do not leave anything out."

"Can do!" Anakin said.

"And please take necessary precautions. She will not be like herself until she is completely healed." The Healer said. The Healer left and another Healer soon lead Ahsoka out.

"Don't forget," the other Healer said, "You must do everything!"

"Alright! Thank you!" Anakin said. He turned to Ahsoka. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel funny." Ahsoka said, sounding dizzy.

"You're going to be alright. We need to do everything on this list. This is the healing process." Anakin said.

Ahsoka dazedly nodded.

"Looks like the first thing is a long bath in mashed potatoes." Anakin said.

Ahsoka grimaced. "I am not doing that." She protested.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka, you have to. It's the only way to get better." Anakin said.

So the two went back to their quarters and Anakin filled his indoor pool with mashed potatoes while Ahsoka went into her room to change into her swimsuit.

The Padawan came out and gingerly stepped into the bath of squishy potatoes.

"Oh, ew! It's slimy!" Ahsoka shuddered.

"You're not getting out until the paper says you can. It says you need to sit in there for fifteen minutes." Anakin said.

Ahsoka groaned and sat back to wait the long fifteen minutes.

When the fifteen minutes was finally up, Ahsoka got out and cleaned all the potatoes off of her.

"That was disgusting!" She said with a shudder.

"Well it says it's going to help and the Healer said don't leave any steps out." Anakin said.

"I don't feel any better." Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, you will." Anakin said. "Next step…" He scanned the paper. "You need to eat a peanut butter sandwich and drink some milk."

"But, Master, I'm not hungry. I don't feel well." Ahsoka protested.

"I know, Ahsoka. You need to do _everything _on the list." Anakin said.

"Fine." Ahsoka muttered.

Anakin made Ahsoka a sandwich and poured her some milk. It took her longer than normal to eat it, but she was relieved when it was finally over.

"What's next?" She asked dizzily.

"It says you have to sell fifty boxes of liver cookies." Anakin read.

Ahsoka felt sick. "That is _disgusting_!" She cried.

"Well, you want to get better, right?" Anakin said, "The Jedi Healer said to not leave anything out."

"Yeah, you've told me that already." Ahsoka said.

"Fine. Then go do it."

"Who in their right mind is going to buy liver cookies?" Ahsoka exclaimed.

_Ding, dong!_ "Who could that be…" Anakin said, going over to open the door.

"HELP ME! HELP ME YOU MUST!" Yoda, who was at the door, was wailing.

"What do you need help with, Yoda?" Anakin asked.

"Looking for liver cookies I am! Need fifty boxes I do! Find them anywhere I cannot!" Yoda cried.

Ahsoka gasped. "Take them! TAKE THEM!" She exclaimed, thrusting the boxes into Yoda's arms.

"THANK YOU!" Yoda screamed, and he ran off shouting, "Corndogs, coming I am!" And he disappeared.

Ahsoka sighed in relief. "What's next?" She asked.

"Let's see here…" Anakin said, "Have a staring contest."

"That's it?" Ahsoka said.

"Yep."

So they stared at each other and Anakin won.

"Does it say I have to win?" Ahsoka asked.

"Nope." Anakin said.

"Alright, then. What's next?"

"Dress like a chicken and run around screaming 'Happy Valentine's Day!'" Anakin said.

"I _really _don't want to do that." Ahsoka said.

"Well, sorry, you have to." Anakin said.

"I'd almost rather stay sick." Ahsoka muttered.

"No, you don't, don't say that." Anakin said. He took out a video camera. "This is going to be good." He whispered.

So for the next half hour, Ahsoka was running around shouting "Happy Valentine's Day!" in a chicken suit and Anakin video taping.

They eventually came back and Ahsoka dropped to the couch. "That was so annoying." She said. "Is the list almost done?"

"Almost." Anakin said.

"What's next?" Ahsoka asked.

"Chew a piece of blue bubble gum while bungee jumping." Anakin said.

Ahsoka's face went white. "And this is supposed to _help _me?"

"Apparently." Anakin said.

So the two went to the bungee jump place about an hour from the Jedi Temple.

Ahsoka popped a piece of blue bubble gum in her mouth and jumped off the ledge.

She screamed as she bounced on the elastic cord.

When she came back up, Anakin noticed she wasn't chewing the gum anymore. "What happened to the gum, Ahsoka?"

"I swallowed it," Ahsoka said, "It wasn't my fault."

"Eh, it's ok, I'm sure that counted." Anakin said.

On their way back, Ahsoka said, "Master, how is all of this helping me? With everything I do, I just feel worse."

"I'm not sure, Ahsoka." Anakin said. "But the Jedi Healer-"

"I know, I know, I know! He said to do everything!" Ahsoka cried.

They were soon back.

The whole rest of the day, Anakin was instructing Ahsoka to do the various insane things on the paper.

By the next day, Ahsoka was feeling a lot worse, and the list only had one more task to do.

"What… now…?" Ahsoka moaned.

"Um, let me see," Anakin said, "This is the last thing!" He exclaimed.

"Finally!" Ahsoka said.

"The last thing is to draw a picture of some French fries." Anakin said.

"That's it." Ahsoka said.

"Yep."

"Alright." Ahsoka quickly drew some French fries.

"So, we did everything?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep! I guess now we're just supposed to wait." Anakin said.

So the two waited for a couple days. Ahsoka got worse, and worse every day.

Finally, Anakin decided to take her back to the Jedi Healers.

"We did everything on the list." He said, "But she's even worse then before!"

The Healer laughed. "Well why did you take so long to come back? You could've come back two days ago!"

Ahsoka fainted, falling in a heap on the ground.

"Well, help her!" Anakin shouted.

So the Healers gave Ahsoka the real antidote.

A couple hours later, she was released.

"How are you feeling, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked.

"I feel great!" Ahsoka said with a broad smile. "But those Healers are really mean."

"Yeah. I thought for sure he said the list of things would actually heal you." Anakin said.

"Yeah, me too." Ahsoka said. She thought for a moment. "Hey, Master?"

"Yeah?" Anakin replied.

"Can I see that paper?"

"Sure. Here." He handed it to her.

"Master, this is a page torn out from one of last year's _101 Things to do when You're Bored _magazine issues! The other side says 'Come back in an hour to receive antidote.'"

Anakin blushed deep red. "It… is?"

"Yes." Ahsoka glared at him.

Anakin chuckled sheepishly. "Uhmmm, hehehe, sorry, Ahsoka!"

Ahsoka kept her angry gaze locked on him.

"Don't be mad!" Anakin said.

"You." Ahsoka said through clenched teeth.

"It was an accident!" Anakin cried.

Ahsoka continued to glare coldly at him.

"Hehe, Ahsoka… why are you looking at me like that?"

Ahsoka clenched her fists and made no reply.

"Um," Anakin mumbled, "I'm going to go… uhhh… have a date with my wife!"

Ahsoka's angry expression faded rapidly. "You're _what_?"

"My life! I have a date with my life!" He stammered.

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips. "How can you have a date with your life?" She asked.

"I can't silly, where did you get a silly idea like that?" Anakin laughed.

"You just said you were going to." Ahsoka said.

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"I'm not even going to answer." Ahsoka said, and she walked away.

Anakin sighed. He ran after her. "Hey, Ahsoka, I'm sorry I made you do all those things."

"It's alright. It was kind of an adventure… a gross, annoying, horrible adventure." Ahsoka said, shuddering slightly.

"Well, I'm glad you're alright." Anakin said.

"Thanks." Ahsoka replied.

"Hey," Anakin said suddenly, "Has anyone seen Obi-Wan?"

The smoke alarm all of a sudden goes off.

"Fire!" Shouted Kit, "FIRE!"

**To anyone who catches it, there is a teaser on who set off the fire. But are you right? and why? Find out, in chapter 18!**

**(tee hee and did anyone catch the Scooby Doo easter egg? -wink wink-)**


	18. The Metal Medical Menace

**Greetings. Chapter 18 has arrived. *cue droid-like evil laugh***

**I'm going to dedicate this chapter to my younger siblings for their ideas and help throughout this story. :)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Lemur tail, and insane list, and the ever frightening shout of "Fire!"**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Stuck in the medical station after a fire, Anakin must deal with a strange medical droid, while Ahsoka becomes the droid's victim...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 18: The Metal Medical Menace**

"_Fire!" Shouted Kit, "FIRE!"_

"Fire? Where?" Anakin cried as Ahsoka's eyes widened in shock.

"This way!" Kit shouted.

They ran down the halls and were lead to Obi-Wan's quarters. The door was closed, and there was smoke seeping out from under the door.

"Oh, great, what has he done this time?" Anakin exclaimed, kicking the door down.

Everyone began to cough as they inhaled the smoke.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called, coughing, "Where are you?"

Anakin motioned for Kit and Ahsoka to remain outside.

"No, Master!" Ahsoka cried, "It's too dangerous! Wait for the fire troopers!"

"I'm not going to let my master die!" Anakin said firmly, and he ran into the smoky room.

Anakin found Obi-Wan in the kitchen, completely oblivious to his surroundings.

"Arg, this doesn't smell right." Obi-Wan muttered. He was coughing, but not seeming to take notice of it.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin choked out, his lungs filling with the hideous smoke.

"Ah, there you are, Anakin! I was trying to cook a soufflé, but it's not working!" Obi-Wan said.

"I'll say it isn't! Obi-Wan, you lit your whole kitchen on fire!" Anakin cried.

"Oh my goodness, I did?" Obi-Wan exclaimed, coming back to reality. "MY KITCHEN IS ON FIRE!" He cried, coughing harder.

"Yes, now come out!" Anakin cried, and they began to rush towards the door, but suddenly were cut off by a large fireball.

"Too- much- smoke!" Anakin choked. His eyes stung from the smoke.

They both collapsed to the ground, unable to go any further.

"Is… this is end, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin coughed. "I'm not sure." He coughed harder. "If I don't make it… tell Ahsoka she was the best Padawan ever."

"No, Anakin, we're going to make it!" Obi-Wan said.

"Tell her," Anakin mumbled, before slipping into unconsciousness.

"NO!" Obi-Wan shrieked.

Back outside the room:

"Master Fisto, they're taking way too long," Ahsoka said, nervously pacing in circles.

"It's ok, Padawan Tano. The fire troopers are here now." Kit said.

The fire troopers rushed in. They quickly extinguished the fire, and moments later came out with Anakin and Obi-Wan on stretchers.

"No!" Ahsoka cried, rushing up to her master. "Anakin," She whispered.

"Ahsoka…" Anakin mumbled subconsciously.

She followed the medical droids to the medical station. They decided to go to the medical station instead of the Jedi Healers, since they assumed they had better equipment for healing them.

Ahsoka stayed by Anakin's side the whole time he was unconscious.

Anakin groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Ahsoka let out a long sigh of relief. "Master," She said.

"Hey, Snips." Anakin said. "Where am I?"

"You're at the medical station." Ahsoka said.

"Why?"

"The fire, remember?" Ahsoka reminded him softly.

"Oh right." Anakin said.

"I need to go talk to Obi-Wan. He's got some explaining to do." Ahsoka said.

"See you later." Anakin said, laying back into his pillow.

Ahsoka walked to the next room where Obi-Wan was, a slightly dark look creeping onto her face.

She found the medical droid. "May I have a word with your patient?" Ahsoka asked.

"Certainly. But please be careful. Don't do anything to upset him." The droid said.

Ahsoka nodded and went inside.

Obi-Wan sat up when he saw Ahsoka coming. "Ahsoka, what a pleasant surprise." He said, smiling. "What can I do for you?"

Ahsoka tried to remain calm. "I need to ask you some questions." She said simply.

"Alright."

"First, why did you cook that lemur tail if you _knew _it said it was inedible?" Ahsoka asked.

"I thought maybe that meant it tasted good." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka started to feel herself grow angry. "You don't know what inedible means?"

"No."

Ahsoka took a deep breath. "Why did your kitchen start on fire?"

"Anakin said my kitchen started on fire because my soufflé didn't work." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka forced herself to retain her composure. "Obi-Wan, I'm afraid you're going to have to stop cooking. It's dangerous- for all of us." She said, setting a hand on his arm.

"WHAT?" Obi-Wan cried. "No! How can I ever give up cooking?" He started crying. "I don't wanna stop!" He wailed.

The medical droid came in. "I'm sorry, you must leave now. I told you not to make him upset."

"I- I didn't mean to!" Ahsoka stammered. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan,"

Obi-Wan kept crying his eyes out. "Go away!"

Ahsoka let out a sad sigh.

The medical droid was getting tired of waiting. "I said LEAVE!" The droid picked Ahsoka up by her neck and threw her out the door. She hit the wall and rolled onto the ground.

She groaned and got up, going back into Anakin's room.

"What's wrong, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked her as she sat down sullenly.

Ahsoka made no reply.

"Ahsoka," Anakin said gently.

Ahsoka sighed. "I tried to tell Obi-Wan not to cook anymore, but he started crying. Then the medical droid grabbed my neck and threw me out!" She rubbed her neck gingerly.

"Wow," Anakin said. "Why did you tell him to stop cooking?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ahsoka cried. "He cooks inedible food and he set his kitchen on fire!"

The medical droid came in. "I'm sorry, you are causing too much trouble. You must leave."

"Hey, don't tell my Padawan what to do!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Leave. LEAVE." The droid droned.

Ahsoka backed up to avoid it, but the droid grabbed her neck again and threw her out.

Feeling dejected, Ahsoka went back to her and Anakin's quarters. Alone.

Meanwhile… in Barriss and Luminara's quarters…

Barriss and Chuchi were hanging out together. They had tried to find Ahsoka, but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I wonder where Ahsoka is." Chuchi said as they played a board game.

"Me too. I left an old magazine for her in the Jedi Healer's, but I don't think she ever found it." Barriss said, rolling the dice and moving her piece, "And besides, she's not there anymore. I checked."

Suddenly the door bell rang. Barriss answered it and found a very miserable looking Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka!" Barriss said. "We were looking for you."

Barriss saw Ahsoka looked close to tears. "Oh no. What is it this time? Did your master jump off a cliff because he thought he could fly?"

Ahsoka shook her head.

"Did he find a rock and decide to eat it 'cause it looked like candy?" Barriss asked.

Ahsoka shook her head again.

"Then what? Talk to me, Ahsoka!" Barriss said, shaking her lightly.

"The droids at the medical station are refusing to let me see my master. They said I was causing too much trouble, but I didn't do anything!" Ahsoka said.

Barriss put a comforting arm around Ahsoka and led her inside. "It's alright, everything will be fine, Ahsoka. Why is he in the medical station in the first place?"

"He was trying to save Obi-Wan, because Obi-Wan accidentally set his kitchen on fire. He thinks he can cook, but he can't." Ahsoka said.

They came into the living room where Chuchi was.

"Ahsoka! Hi!" She noticed how sad Ahsoka was, and how Barriss was desperately trying to comfort her.

"What happened?" Chuchi asked.

"They won't let her see her master at the medical station." Barriss said.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Ahsoka said, "And the droid grabbed me by the neck and threw me out. Twice." She sniffed, wiping a tear from her cheek.

Barriss hugged Ahsoka. "It's ok, Ahsoka. As soon as your master is better, they'll let him go and you can see him again."

"I don't know if I can wait that long." Ahsoka said.

"We can help you pass the time." Chuchi said. "We're playing a game. You can join in if you want."

"Alright." Ahsoka said, putting on a small smile. "You guys are the best."

Back in the medical station…

Anakin was furious with the medical droid. "You call my Padawan and let her back in!"

"No. You are not allowed to have visitors right now." The medical droid said.

Anakin crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into his pillow.

Back in Barriss and Luminara's quarters:

Barriss, Chuchi, and Ahsoka were still playing the game, thought Ahsoka occasionally stared into space or sighed sadly.

"I'm going to try to call my master." Ahsoka said, "Maybe the droid would let me at least talk to him."

Back in the medical station:

The droid picked up the phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"This is Padawan Ahsoka Tano. May I speak to my master?" Said Ahsoka on the other line.

Anakin heard it and called to the droid, "Let her talk to me!"

The droid completely ignored him. "He doesn't want to talk to you." It said coldly.

"H-He doesn't?" Ahsoka asked.

"No." The droid said, "And don't call back!" The droid hung up the phone with a slam.

Anakin was furious. He got out of the bed. "Why did you tell my Padawan I didn't want to talk to her?"

"Lay down, Sir. You are injured." The droid said.

"I'm not laying down and you're not making me!" Anakin began to walk towards the door. "Hey! It's locked!"

"You're not leaving until I let you." The droid said.

Anakin was very angry and he punched the droid, only to stagger back in pain as his hand hit the hard metal.

"Lay down. Now." the droid took Anakin and chained his hands to the bed. "You're not going anywhere." It said. And it sounded very evil.

Meanwhile… back in Barriss and Luminara's quarters…

Ahsoka was crying hysterically, Barriss and Chuchi trying to calm her down.

"He- He didn't want to talk to me!" Ahsoka sobbed, tears pouring down her face.

"There must be some explanation, Ahsoka," Barriss said soothingly as she let Ahsoka cry on her shoulder.

"No. I failed him." Ahsoka said, crying even harder if possible.

The door whizzed open and Luminara came in. "What is going on?" She exclaimed.

"Ahsoka's master is in the medical station, and she called to talk to him but the droid said he didn't want to talk to her. They already kicked her out of the medical station too." Barriss said.

Luminara stepped closer to set her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "Padawan, don't cry," She said calmly. "Maybe he was just tired, or busy. Maybe he couldn't talk at the moment."

Ahsoka dried some of her tears with her hand, but more still streamed down her cheeks. "I don't know," She said quietly.

"Let me try calling them. I'll find out." Luminara said. The Master took the phone and called the medical station. "Padawan Ahsoka Tano would like to speak to Master Anakin Skywalker." She said.

"I already told her, he doesn't want to talk to her!" The droid said.

Anakin shifted in the background. "Let me talk!" He shouted, but Luminara didn't hear on the other line.

"Why is that?" Luminara asked in the phone.

"Um," The droid said. It's menacing programming came up with a horrible response. "Because he hates her and never wants to see her again."

Anakin's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes bugged out. "I DID NOT SAY THAT!" He shouted, but the droid covered the phone and Luminara didn't hear a word.

Luminara solemnly said goodbye to the droid and hung up.

"So?" Ahsoka asked, "What did he say?"

Luminara looked somberly at Ahsoka. "It was not good. I can't tell you, it will trouble you far too much."

"Master, I need to know. He's my master. I care about him." Ahsoka said.

Luminara sighed. "I will regret this…" She muttered, "The droid said that Anakin hates you and never wants to see you again."

Ahsoka stood in frozen shock. A mix of emotions welled up and swirled around inside her. How could he? Anakin, her master, hated her? Why? She didn't know if she was sad, or angry. She felt like all the life just poured out of her.

That's when the tears started and didn't stop.

For over an hour, Ahsoka was crying, while Barriss, Chuchi, and Luminara tried to calm her down.

"I-I'll n-never s-see him a-a-again!" Ahsoka sobbed, choking on tears and almost incoherent.

"Ahsoka, please calm down," Barriss said, who had her arm around Ahsoka while Ahsoka lay her head on Barriss's shoulder. "I'm sure this is all a big misunderstanding. Your master cares about you so much."

Ahsoka made no reply, a few lonely tears dripping down her face.

"There must be some reason for this." Chuchi said. "Who in their right mind all of a sudden hates someone for no reason?"

Ahsoka shrugged miserably. "Master Skywalker is very unpredictable," She said quietly, "But usually he doesn't get mad at me unless I've done something wrong." She pulled her legs up to her chest and lowered her head in sadness.

"Hey," Barriss said, "I know what will cheer you up…" Barriss left for the kitchen and five minutes later came back with a container.

"I made some giant, homemade pickles the other day." Barriss handed one to Ahsoka, knowing how much she _loves _pickles.

But Ahsoka didn't even move. "No thanks, Barriss, I'm not hungry."

Barriss's jaw dropped. Ahsoka didn't want _pickles_?

"Wow, you really are depressed." Barriss mumbled.

Meanwhile, back in the medical station…

"I _demand _justice!" Anakin cried, thrashing in his chains.

"No. My evil plan is unfolding." The droid said. "Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy!"

"No! I'll never join you! You kicked out my Padawan!" Anakin cried.

"No, Skywalker! I AM YOUR-" The droid paused. "Wait… I'm not your Padawan…" The droid shook out it's head. "You know never mind. But if you will not join me, you will suffer the consequences."

Anakin gulped. "What are the consequences?"

"You will eat ten bags of marshmallows every day for the rest of your life!" The droid cried before laughing a very evil laugh.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anakin cried.

Back in Barriss and Luminara's quarters:

The three girls were sitting on the couch when suddenly Ahsoka let out a small gasp.

"What is it, Ahsoka?" Barriss asked.

"I… I sense something…. something bad," Ahsoka said. The deep tremor made her heart ache.

"Do you know what it is?" Chuchi asked her.

Ahsoka gasped again. "Anakin."

Back in the medical station:

"I demand you let me free!" Anakin shouted.

"You will never escape!" The droid cackled.

Suddenly the door burst down and Ahsoka appeared in the door, followed closely by Barriss and Chuchi.

"Ahsoka! HELP ME!" Anakin cried.

"Surrender, evil droid!" Ahsoka shouted, igniting her lightsaber.

"Never! It is you who must surrender to me!" the droid began to shoot stun rays at them, which Ahsoka avoided, but Chuchi and Barriss weren't so lucky.

"Barriss! Chuchi!" Ahsoka exclaimed. She let her guard down, and the droid smacked her lightsaber out of her hand and grabbed her fiercely by the neck.

"You… will never… get away with this!" Ahsoka cried, gasping for breath beneath the sharp grip.

"I already have…" the droid clenched her neck harder, and harder. Ahsoka choked and gasped for breath while Anakin watched helplessly in horror.

Just as Ahsoka thought she wouldn't be able to hold on any longer, Kit runs in.

"STEVE!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "What are you doing?" Kit ran over to the droid. It dropped Ahsoka, but she passed out from inability to breathe.

"Bad, Steve! Bad, bad, BAD!" Kit said.

Anakin stared in shock. "Wait a second, Kit. This is YOUR droid?"

"Yes." Kit said, "I built it for a science fair." He looked on the back. "OHHH!" He cried.

He turned the droid around. "It was set to 'evil jerk'! It's supposed to be set to 'nice robot'." He switched it.

"Greetings. I am the Steve 3000 medical intelligence droid." He spotted Anakin chained up. "Let me help you." The droid removed the chains.

Then Steve saw Ahsoka. "Oh dear. Let me help." The droid lifted Ahsoka off the ground and put her in a spare cot next to Anakin's.

Ahsoka moaned and opened her eyes. "AHH!" She screamed when she saw the droid.

"Would you like some lemonade?" The droid said, holding up a platter.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka." Kit said, "It's programming was wrong."

Ahsoka was still trembling. "Uh… um ok." She mumbled.

"Well, see ya, guys!" Kit said, and he left and took Steve 3000 with him.

Anakin hopped out of bed and went to Ahsoka's side.

"M-Master?" Ahsoka asked timidly.

"Yes, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka looked up at him. "Do… do you hate me?"

Anakin looked all out shocked. "What? Oh, Ahsoka, why ever would I hate you?" He asked, setting a hand on her shoulder.

"The droid-" Ahsoka trailed off.

"I was yelling at that droid the whole time to let you in. To let you talk to me. But it wouldn't listen. We know now that it was all a programming problem." Anakin explained.

"So… you don't hate me?" Ahsoka asked with a grin.

"Of course not." The two smiled warmly.

Barriss and Chuchi stirred and got up. "What happened?" Chuchi asked, rubbing her head.

"Stun gun. It's all been taken care of." Anakin said.

And when Barriss saw Anakin and Ahsoka, she knew everything was going to be alright.

"Should we go check on Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure. I haven't heard from him in a while." Anakin said, so the four went next door to Obi-Wan's room.

They opened the door, and saw a horrible sight.

Anakin face palmed. Ahsoka gasped. Chuchi fainted. And Barriss just stared in shock.

**What has happened? You want to know? Then stay tuned for Chapter 19! (I _cannot _believe this story is going to pass 20 chapters! Thank you loyal reveiwers for your wonderful reviews!)**


	19. It's Just a Crayon

**Chapter 19 is here! Hooray! But first, a couple things i must say:**

**First, this story has been very, very fun to write, but alas it is my duty to tell you it is coming to a close. This is not the last chapter, but after one- maybe two more chapters, this story will be done. As much as i don't want to part with it, I have other stories i want to work on, so please enjoy these last few chapters. :)**

**And Second, I want to thank ALL my wonderful reveiwers on this story. I'm sorry i did not get to reply to all the reviews, but let me tell you that each and every review counts and i love to hear what you think of my stories.**

**But enough of me! On to the story!**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: "Steve 3000" was set on evil jerk, causing lots of trouble for our Jedi friends.**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: "Lucy" returns, Obi-Wan is obsessed with his new hobby, and that new hobby might have just gotten him into some deep, deep trouble...**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 19: It's Just a Crayon**

_They opened the door, and saw a horrible sight._

_Anakin face palmed. Ahsoka gasped. Chuchi fainted. And Barriss just stared in shock._

Obi-Wan had painted the entire room bright, neon green. He had covered the floor with sand. _And _he was throwing blobs of jelly at the wall.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hello, Anakin. Hi, Ahsoka, Chuchi, and Barriss." He threw another large blob of jelly.

"You didn't answer my question, Obi-Wan." Anakin said, tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ahsoka said I shouldn't cook anymore," Obi-Wan said, throwing more jelly, "So I've taken up a new hobby. Interior design!"

Rather than just face palming, Ahsoka took a piece of wood and smacked her forehead repeatedly until Anakin set his hand on the wood to stop her.

"Alright, Obi-Wan, that's just weird, let's leave." Anakin said, taking the jelly from him and dragging him out of the room.

"NOOOO! My new hobby!" Obi-Wan wailed.

Chuchi had woken up from her faint and was talking with Barriss.

"We're leaving." Anakin said to them and to Ahsoka.

"My hobby!" Obi-Wan cried, but Anakin continued to drag him out of the room.

Anakin brought Obi-Wan to his quarters and left him there. Barriss and Chuchi left, so Ahsoka and Anakin went back to their quarters.

Anakin spotted Ahsoka digging her hand deep into her pocket. It looked indescribably awkward, watching someone jab their arm into something that's technically not even large enough to fit their whole hand.

"What are you looking for in there, Ahsoka?" Anakin asked, peering closer to try to get a look at what she was really doing.

"I'm looking for Lucy," Ahsoka said. "Oh, Lucy…" She called out. What she did next was even more awkward. She stuck half her body into the pocket as she looked around, making it look like she was just legs.

"Ahsoka, could you stop, you're creeping me out." Anakin said with a shudder.

"You creep me out all the time, Skyguy," Ahsoka's muffled voice said from inside the pocket. She let out a small cry of victory and emerged holding her plastic ball.

"I was looking everywhere for you, Lucy! Don't you ever do that again!" Ahsoka said, tapping the ball lightly with her pointer finger.

"Ahsoka," Anakin groaned, "You don't need an imaginary friend." He smiled. "You've got me, right? And Barriss, and Chuchi… Ahsoka, you've got tons of friends. You don't need an imaginary friend." He repeated the first line to put more emphasis on it.

"Master, Lucy is not imaginary! Can't you see her?" Ahsoka shoved the ball in Anakin's face.

"Ahsoka, stop it," Anakin pushed it away. "There's no one inside." He grabbed the ball out of her hand, threw it on the ground, and crushed it with his foot.

Ahsoka looked crestfallen. "M-Master!" She choked out hoarsely. "You- you killed Lucy!" She began to cry. "How could you?"

Anakin sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ahsoka," He said, putting his hand on her shoulder, "Lucy wasn't real."

Ahsoka brushed his hand off and turned around. "How could you?" She repeated in a whisper. The Padawan rushed into her room and closed the door.

Anakin sighed sadly. "Ahsoka," He called, going up to her door, "Please,"

"Go away!" She shouted. Anakin could hear her crying.

Anakin groaned and left. "Why does she care so much about a stupid, imaginary thing?" He muttered to himself.

The doorbell rang. Anakin opened it and found Obi-Wan with a can of pink paint.

"Hi, Obi-Wan," Anakin mumbled.

"Hi, Anakin! I was wondering if you would like me to paint your bedroom. I've got neon pink!" Obi-Wan said, holding up a paintbrush coated in pink paint.

"No thanks, Obi-Wan." Anakin muttered sadly.

"Why so blue, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I squished Ahsoka's ball which she claimed someone lived inside, and now she's really upset and I think she's mad at me." Anakin said, staring at the ground.

"She claimed someone lived inside the ball?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah." Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan scratched his back with the paintbrush, leaving a large neon pink streak. "Wow, and you thought _I _was insane…" Obi-Wan muttered, laughing hysterically.

Anakin face palmed.

"Well, I'd best be going," Obi-Wan said, "I'm going to ask Yoda if he would like his quarters painted, he loves hot pink." So with a cheery goodbye, Obi-Wan skipped away, dripping pink paint all over the ground.

Anakin sighed and went up to Ahsoka's door.

"Ahsoka?" He said quietly, opening the door.

Ahsoka was sitting on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry…" Anakin whispered, sitting down next to her.

"You killed her," Ahsoka mumbled, sniffing.

"Ahsoka, there was no one in the ball. It was just a plastic marble." Anakin said, trying to put his hand on her shoulder.

Ahsoka turned around to face the wall. She pulled out a piece of paper and began to draw on it with a pencil.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin said. Ahsoka didn't reply. "Snips, please,"

Ahsoka finished her drawing and thumb-tacked it to the wall.

Anakin looked at it and rolled his eyes. It was a picture of Ahsoka's plastic ball, and at the bottom of the paper it said, "R.I.P. Lucy."

"Snips, please don't be mad at me," Anakin said.

Ahsoka still made no reply. She left her room and sat on the couch instead.

"Just give her time, Ani," Said a voice, "She won't stay mad for long."

Anakin jumped and whirled around. "Padme!" He said, panting. "How did you get in here?"

"Your door was unlocked." Padme said, "What happened to Ahsoka?"

"I squished her 'imaginary friend'," Anakin said, making air quotes around "imaginary friend."

"She had an imaginary friend?" Padme asked in shock.

"Yeah. It was really getting annoying." Anakin said, rolling his eyes.

Padme didn't know what to say. "Maybe… I could go talk to her," Padme said.

Anakin nodded and Padme went over and sat by Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka?" Padme said.

"Hi, Padme." Ahsoka muttered quietly.

"I'm sorry about your imaginary friend." Padme said.

"She's not imaginary!" Ahsoka cried, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh, Ahsoka," Padme said, trying to comfort her. She pulled Ahsoka into a hug.

Ahsoka hugged her back, finding the warm embrace very soothing.

"Now, tell me, why do you need an imaginary friend?" Padme asked.

"Just for fun!" Ahsoka said, "Then Anakin decides to squish her."

"Why don't you just hang out with your real friends?" Padme inquired.

"Because sometimes they're busy." Ahsoka said.

"What about your master?"

"I don't know." Ahsoka said. "He could have just told me nicely to put it away."

"Yes," Padme said, "But you know how he is." She grinned.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Do I ever!" She smiled warmly. "Thank you, Padme. You always find a way to make me feel better."

"Glad I could help." Padme said.

Ahsoka hopped off the couch. "I'm sorry I got mad at you, Master." She said to Anakin.

"It's ok, Snips. Just, don't go getting anymore imaginary friends, ok?" Anakin replied with a smile.

"Alright. I won't." Ahsoka said. They all laughed.

Meanwhile… at Yoda's quarters…

_Ding, dong_! "Hm wonder who that is, I do." Yoda said. He got up from his little table. "Wait for me, corndogs. Right back, I will be."

Yoda opened the door and found Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan! Greetings." Yoda said.

"Hello, Master Yoda. I was wondering if you would like me to paint your room. I have neon pink." He said, holding up the paint can.

Yoda squealed. "Lovely that sounds! Start right away you can!" Yoda let Obi-Wan in.

Yoda ate some corndogs as Obi-Wan splattered the wall with the neon pink paint. Yoda's walls had already been a shade of hot pink, but Obi-Wan was making them brighter and pinker than ever.

Yoda jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "OOOOOOH! Love it, I do! Thank you, Obi-Wan! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yoda exclaimed.

"You're welcome, Yoda." Obi-Wan said, "Now to go ask Master Windu…"

Obi-Wan left Yoda's quarters and went to Mace's quarters.

_Knock, knock, knock! _"Master Windu? Are you in there?" Obi-Wan called.

Mace opened the door and sighed. "What is it, Master Kenobi."

"I was wondering if you would like me to paint your room-"

Mace slammed the door in his face.

_Knock, knock, knock! _Mace opened the door.

"As I was _saying_, I was wondering if you would like me to-"

_Slam! _"Ok, you don't have to be rude about it… I'll just go ask Kit instead."

Obi-Wan went to Kit's quarters.

_Ding, dong! _"Kit? This is Obi-Wan!" Obi-Wan called.

Kit opened the door. "Obi-Wan! Here for practice?" He held up his electric guitar and strummed a quick chord.

"Actually," Obi-Wan said, "I came to ask if you would like your room re-decorated."

"You- You don't like the way my room looks?" Kit said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"No, no," Obi-Wan said, "It's my new hobby. I'm asking everyone if they would like me to paint their rooms."

"Splendid, then!" Kit exclaimed. "Do you have intestine red?"

Obi-Wan looked through his painting kit. "No, I don't seem to have that…"

Kit looked sad.

"But I know who does…" Obi-Wan said with a smirk.

Twenty minutes later…

"Obi-Wan," Kit hissed, "What are we doing sneaking around in ninja suits?"

"Shush!" Obi-Wan whispered, "We're going to borrow Aayla's intestine red crayon."

"What?" Kit whispered sharply, "Aayla hates it when anyone even _touches _her crayons! She's going to be furious if we steal one."

"We're not stealing it, we're _borrowing _it." Obi-Wan hissed, "Now be quiet and let me pick this lock!" He said as they arrived at her quarters.

"What if she's inside?" Kit asked.

"She isn't." Obi-Wan said.

"How do you know?" Kit inquired.

"We're Jedi, _duh,_ I can sense she's not in there." Obi-Wan said.

Kit sat there watching Obi-Wan attempt to pick the lock for ten minutes straight.

"ARG!" Obi-Wan growled. "I can't get it!"

Kit tried the door. "Uhhh, Obi-Wan? I think that's 'cause it was already unlocked."

Obi-Wan flushed deep red. "Oh," He mumbled.

The two ninja-Jedi snuck inside and marveled at her gigantic collection of crayons.

"Whoa…" Kit said in amazement.

"Shh!" Obi-Wan hissed. They scanned the walls until Obi-Wan eventually found the crayon they were looking for.

"I found it!" Obi-Wan exclaimed in a whisper.

"Yippee!" Kit squealed.

Obi-Wan reached for the crayon as Kit watched in anticipation. Obi-Wan snatched the crayon off the shelf. Kit cheered. Obi-Wan smiled.

But then, suddenly a security alarm went off.

"AH!" Kit cried.

"Let's get out of here!" Obi-Wan shouted over the loud alarm.

The two ran back to Kit's quarters and slammed the door. "Phew!" Obi-Wan said, leaning against the wall and sinking to the floor.

"That was close." Kit said.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan agreed, "But now we have the crayon!"

Obi-Wan took the crayon and scribbled it all over the walls. The walls were now a scribbled state of intestine red.

"I love it!" Kit said.

"Glad you like it!" Obi-Wan replied.

Obi-Wan said goodbye to Kit and went out of the room. He strolled to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters and went inside.

"Hi, Anakin! I'm back!" Obi-Wan said.

Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka were eating lunch. "Hi, Obi-Wan," Anakin replied, "Wanna join us for lunch?"

"Sure." Obi-Wan sat down at an empty chair and dug into the delicious sandwiches Anakin had made.

They soon were done eating and Anakin said, "Time for dessert!" He brought out some ice cream.

Ahsoka squealed with joy when she saw the coffee ice cream. "Can I have some? PLEEEAASE?" She begged Anakin.

"Well, I guess it doesn't have that much caffeine…" Anakin said, so he gave Ahsoka a bowl of the ice cream.

"YAY!" Ahsoka cried. She ate all the ice cream in one bite. "BRAIN FREEZE!" She exclaimed. "Ow, ow, ow!" She clutched her forehead.

"Ahsokaaaa." Anakin said, rolling his eyes, "You're supposed to enjoy it! Not eat it all at once!"

Ahsoka shivered from the cold ice cream. "B-But it t-t-tastes good!" She said, taking a long deep breath. She rapidly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Anakin sighed. Padme laughed. Obi-Wan smiled.

"Can I have more?" Ahsoka asked.

"No." Anakin said, "There's a little caffeine in it and if you have any more, you'll go crazy."

Obi-Wan tipped his chair back like a little kid. "We're already crazy, Anakin."

Padme sighed. "The majority of us."

"Hey, you're crazy too, Padme!" Anakin protested.

"Are not," Padme replied.

"Are too!" Anakin tore Padme's wig off and she let out a shriek.

"MY HAIR!" She exclaimed, frantically putting the wig back on.

"See what I mean?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka giggled. Padme frowned at her. "You're crazy too, Ahsoka!"

"Oh really? How?" Ahsoka challenged.

Padme smirked and handed Ahsoka a tall mug of coffee.

"Padme- no!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka took it eagerly and drank all of it. She then jumped up and was _literally _bouncing off the walls.

"Ohhhh, Master, I'm HYPER!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

Anakin face palmed. "Padme, did you _have_ to do that?"

Padme smirked again.

"Well, at least _I'm _not crazy." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan laughed. "Yeah right!"

"I'm not!"

"Prove it." Ahsoka said.

"Fine." Anakin sat there normally.

Ahsoka also smirked and pulled out one of Anakin's ponies. She ignited her lightsaber and sliced the plastic toy in two.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anakin screamed at the top of his lungs. "You killed Cherry Blossom!" He started to cry and picked up the broken pony.

"Not so 'un-crazy' now, are you?" Ahsoka asked, laughing.

Anakin was furious but Obi-Wan cut in. "Hey, I'm not crazy."

"But you were the one who said, 'we're already crazy.'" Ahsoka said, imitating Obi-Wan's voice.

"Doesn't mean I meant it." Obi-Wan said, crossing his arms.

"Ok," Ahsoka said, "Then I guess you won't mind me taking your paint kit and throwing it off a ten story building."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Obi-Wan screamed. "My paint kit!" He snatched his paint kit and hugged it. "It's alright, painty, you're safe," He mumbled.

"Ha!" Ahsoka declared. "You are crazy!"

So they were all yelling at each other and continuously calling each other crazy, which eventually turned into a fight, which eventually morphed into a food fight. The whole room was a huge mess.

Suddenly amidst the screaming and food throwing, they heard another scream louder than them all.

Aayla burst in the door. "MY INTESTIN RED CRAYON IS MISSING!" She shrieked.

The food throwing stopped abruptly.

Ahsoka wiped some ice cream off her eye. "Did you check the whole room?" She asked.

"Yes! And my security alarm went off! Someone stole it!" She wailed. She started to cry. "I'll never find it!"

Padme brushed some peanut butter off her dress. "Don't make any accusations until you are sure it was a theft." She said.

"I know it was." Aayla said. "And I have the security tapes to prove it."

Obi-Wan gulped as he pulled jelly out of his hair. "What did the thieves look like?" He asked nervously.

"I can't see their faces. But they're in ninja suits." She said.

Anakin took some sandwiches that were stuck to him and put them in the trash. "We could help you look for it." He suggested.

Aayla squealed. "Oh, you will? Thank you, thank you!" She rushed up and hugged Anakin.

Anakin pushed her gently away as Padme grew red in anger. "Yeah… we'll help," He mumbled, brushing himself off and blushing slightly.

"Where do we start?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, we should probably go to the scene of the crime." Anakin suggested.

"Yes, perfect." Aayla replied.

The five went out the door.

On their way, Ahsoka noticed Obi-Wan was pale and much more jumpy than normal.

"Are you alright, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked him.

"Huh- what? Oh, I'm fine… Padawan," Obi-Wan muttered.

Ahsoka pursed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

Obi-Wan coughed nervously. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about me…"

Ahsoka shrugged and walked a bit faster to catch up to her Master.

"So what do we do first?" She asked.

"We're first going to search for clues. Footprints, fingerprints, other clues, stuff like that." He said.

Padme smiled. "You're so cute when you talk like that, Ani." She said.

Ahsoka giggled as Anakin blushed a little.

Aayla grabbed Anakin's sleeve. "Come _on _this is tragic you know!"

"Aayla?" Ahsoka asked timidly. "It's just a crayon. Why not just use one of your spare ones?"

"Just a crayon? JUST A CRAYON? _JUST A CRAYON?_" Aayla shouted in Ahsoka's face.

Ahsoka hid behind Anakin.

Music began to play, the kind that in movies plays when someone is giving a speech or something, and Aayla grabbed a storage box from the closet.

"My fellow Jedi, and senator, my crayons- they are not just crayons. They are my life, and I will do anything to save each and every one. I tell you, my crayons live for peace, and justice, and I will not stand for leaving one crayon behind. I will not sleep until my little crayon is found. And if it is not, I will be grieved, for each crayon I own is special to me." Aayla hopped off the box in closing her speech.

Ahsoka wiped a tear from her eye. "That was beautiful." She whispered.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on, Snips." He grabbed Ahsoka's arm and dragged her along.

The five finally arrived at Aayla's quarters. Aayla led them inside and showed them the tiny, crayon-shaped space in the crayon display.

"There. See? It's gone." She mumbled sadly.

"Who could be behind this?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin stooped down to look at something on the ground. "It might be easier than we think."

Padme raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Anakin didn't reply. He only pointed to the ground, where everyone saw the splotch of pink paint.

**Haha, Obi-Wan... BUSTED! Stay tuned for Chapter 20 (i'm thinking i'll go to 21... but then it will be over -cries-)**


	20. Who Doesn't Like Slimy Fish?

**Ok, here we are! Chapter 20! Sorry for the delay... (stupid writer's block :P)**

**Last time, on a Not-So-Normal Week: Obi-Wan and Kit 'borrowed' Aayla's crayon, resulting in a very mad Aayla. But she doesn't know they did it... yet...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Obi-Wan confesses, Slimy Fish concerts, and "What do knights do?"**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 20: Who Doesn't Like Slimy Fish?**

_Anakin didn't reply. He only pointed to the ground, where everyone saw the splotch of pink paint._

"That means," Anakin said, "That it could only be one person…"

Ahsoka, however, was still confused. "Um, is it Yoda? He likes pink."

Obi-Wan inwardly sighed, but still remained on edge.

Aayla growled. "When I get my hands on that little green troll, he is going to be sorry!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Anakin said, "Hold on," He got up from where he was crouched by the paint and stood at his full height. He looked straight at Obi-Wan. "It wasn't Yoda."

Ahsoka groaned. "This is too hard. Who else likes pink?"

Anakin crossed his arms. "It's not the pink element we should be observing. It's what it's made of."

Ahsoka bent down to get some paint on her fingers. "It looks like a basic latex based wall paint, Master."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "That's not exactly what I meant, Snips. I meant, just the fact that it's _paint_."

"Ohhhhh," Ahsoka said in understanding.

"So," Padme said, "We're looking for someone who likes paint?"

Everyone immediately whirls around to glare at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan paled, then turned red, then dropped his hands and lowered his head in defeat. "Alright, I admit it! It was me! I needed intestine red for Kit's wall!" He pulled the crayon out of his pocket. It was almost used up and was nothing but a squished lump of colored wax.

Aayla screamed. "How could you, Obi-Wan? My poor little crayon!" She grabbed it from him and cradled it in her hand. "It's ruined!" She wailed.

Obi-Wan looked sad and guilty. "I'm sorry, Aayla."

"Everyone leave!" Aayla shouted. "NOW!" She grabbed a replacement crayon from her back room and put it in the old crayon's place.

Ahsoka, Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padme all left Aayla's room.

Obi-Wan dejectedly sat down on a bench and put his head in his hands. "She'll never speak to me again." He said.

Ahsoka tried to cheer him up. "It's ok, Obi-Wan. She won't stay mad forever. Maybe she'll even let you paint her room someday!"

Anakin, on the other hand, said, "Why in the galaxy did you do that, Obi-Wan? I mean- come on!"

Obi-Wan looked even sadder. "I was only borrowing it!"

Padme sighed. "Anakin, go easy on him. Obi-Wan, I know you were just borrowing it, but you could have asked her _before _you took it." She said.

"I never thought of that…" Obi-Wan mumbled.

Anakin sighed. "Well, I hope you've learned your lesson. It's getting kind of late. Do you guys want to stop by our quarters for dinner?" He asked Padme and Obi-Wan.

"Sure, Ani!" Padme said.

"Ok," Obi-Wan mumbled.

So the four went back to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters and Anakin made some grilled cheese sandwiches and soup.

They ate the delicious food and were soon done.

Obi-Wan and Padme said goodbye and left, since it was getting really late.

"Hey, Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"We're going somewhere really special tomorrow!" Anakin said excitedly.

"Really? Where?" Ahsoka asked.

"We're going to a Slimy Fish concert!" Anakin exclaimed.

Ahsoka gasped. She _hated _Slimy Fish concerts. The last time Anakin made her go with him, there were (what else) slimy fish all over the place. It smelled terrible, and the music wasn't all that great either. "I… don't want to go to a Slimy Fish concert, Master." Ahsoka said.

"Well you have to come with me," Anakin said, "And I already got tickets!" He held up two slime covered tickets.

Ahsoka coughed at the horrible smell. "Whatever, see you in the morning." Ahsoka said, and she went to bed.

Anakin went to bed too.

The next morning…

"Get up, Ahsoka! It's time to go to the concert!" Anakin said, banging on Ahsoka's door.

"I don't wanna get up," Ahsoka mumbled.

"Well, you have to!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka groaned. Why did he have to make her come? She quickly searched her mind for a way to get out of it.

She snapped her fingers as she got an idea. The Padawan decided to pretend to be sick. Anakin would surely not make her come if she was sick.

She went to her room door and opened it. "Ohh, Master, I don't feel well," She said, in her best 'fake sick' voice she could.

Anakin shrugged. "You'll be fine, come on, get ready."

Ahsoka's jaw dropped. _Guess I'll have to try harder, _she thought. She slipped back into her room and used her face paint to dot little red spots all over her body.

She came out and found Anakin, who was packing up various items to get autographed. "Master," She said, "Do you really think I should go? I think I'm really coming down with something." She showed him.

"I'm sure you're just allergic to the dust in the air or something, Ahsoka," Anakin said. "Now please stop stalling and get ready."

Ahsoka inwardly groaned. _There's gotta be some way to convince him, _she thought to herself. Leaving the painted dots on herself, she decided to try something else. She took a small portable heater and put it on her forehead to warm herself to a higher temperature.

"Master," She said, "I think I have a fever."

Anakin lightly felt her forehead. "Nah, it's really warm today, you know." He put on a hat with the Slimy Fish band logo on it.

Ahsoka wouldn't give up. "I feel like I'm going to faint," She whispered.

"That's 'cause you haven't eaten breakfast." Anakin said.

Ahsoka frowned. She went back into her room. _What am I going to do now? _She asked herself. She decided to try a new tactic. She wiped all the face paint off and came back out of her room.

"Hey, Master? I just remembered I had something _really _important to do today." She said, scraping the ground lightly with her shoe.

"What could be more important than a Slimy Fish concert?" He asked in shock.

"A lot of things, actually," She mumbled mostly to herself, "More than you know."

"Just get ready to go. Enough stalling!" Anakin said.

But there was no way Ahsoka was going to Slimy Fish concert, she was determined to make sure of it.

So when Anakin wasn't looking, she snuck out of their quarters and ran to Barriss and Luminara's quarters.

Barriss opened the door and Ahsoka ran in and leaned against the wall for support as she tried to catch her breath.

"Ahsoka? What's going on?" Barriss asked her.

"Anakin… is trying… to make me… go to… a Slimy… Fish… concert!" Ahsoka panted.

"Ewwww, Slimy Fish? I hate that band." Barriss said with a shudder.

"That's the point!" Ahsoka cried.

"Why don't you just tell him you don't want to go?" Barriss asked.

"I tried that already… didn't work. I even tried pretending to be sick, that didn't work either." Ahsoka said with a long sigh.

"Well, just stay here for now, maybe he'll give up and go on his own." Barriss said.

"Yeah, let's hope." Ahsoka replied.

Meanwhile… back in Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters…

"Ahsoka!" Anakin called loudly. "Ahsokaaaaaaa!" He called again. "Time to go!" No reply.

"Ahsoka, where are you?" Anakin called out. Still no reply.

Anakin searched the whole quarters, but Ahsoka was no where to be found.

"Where has she gotten to?" Anakin muttered to himself. "Now we're going to be late."

Anakin double checked to make sure she wasn't in there, then decided to go look elsewhere. "Maybe she's gone to see Barriss." Anakin said.

Back in Barriss and Luminara's quarters…

Ahsoka gasped. "He's coming. I sense it!" She whispered to Barriss.

"Hide! Quick!" Barriss hissed.

Ahsoka crawled into a closet and closed the door.

Anakin knocked on the door. A timid Barriss opened it. "Hi, Master Skywalker. What brings you here?" She asked, thought obviously she knew.

"I'm looking for Ahsoka. Have you seen her?" Anakin asked.

"Uhh, yeah…" Barriss trailed off.

"If it's alright with you, I'm going to search your quarters to find her." Anakin said.

"Umm, ok?" Barriss said. She couldn't say no, he'd get suspicious.

Anakin chose to search Barriss's room first. So while he was doing that, Barriss quickly found Ahsoka.

"He's in here! Get out while you still can!" Barriss said.

So Ahsoka nodded and darted out of the quarters.

Anakin came out. "She's not in there," He said.

"Oh, she's not here anymore. She left." Barriss said.

Anakin frowned. "Well, I sense she's not here anyway. Thanks for your help." Anakin left.

Ahsoka ran down the halls quickly. Where was she supposed to go now? She could go to Padme… but Anakin would totally guess she went there. She decided to go somewhere he wouldn't suspect… like… Yoda.

Ahsoka rushed to the little green Master's quarters and knocked.

Yoda opened the door. "Greetings, Padawan Tano! Join me for corndog tea, would you like to?" Yoda asked her.

"Um, no thanks, I was wondering if I could just come in." Ahsoka said. She couldn't tell him she was hiding from her Master.

"Certainly! Come in, you can." Said Yoda, and Ahsoka gratefully came in and closed the door.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said.

"Have a seat," Yoda said, gesturing to one of his tiny chairs. "Move Corndog Sally I can." Yoda moved a corndog dressed in a tutu.

Ahsoka smiled uneasily but sat down at the table. She shifted to get out of the uncomfortable position. Yoda's chairs weren't built for long legs.

"A corndog cookie, you should have!" Yoda said, handing Ahsoka a small, rock-hard, gross-looking cookie.

Ahsoka grimaced and gently pushed away the cookie. "Um, no thanks, Yoda." She said.

Yoda looked sad. "Aw, want one, you do not?" He said. "Try just one you should!"

"No." Ahsoka said firmly. "I've already been forced to escape after almost being forced to go to a horrible concert, I don't need to be forced to eat a cookie too!"

"Force you to go to a concert, who did?" Yoda asked her.

"Um," Ahsoka said, not wanting to tell him, "Just… someone."

"Oh." Yoda said. He shrugged and took a long sip of corndog tea.

Meanwhile…

Anakin had searched Padme's apartment, Obi-Wan's quarters, Chuchi's apartment, and re-checked his and Ahsoka's quarters. Ahsoka was nowhere to be found.

So now, back at Obi-Wan's quarters, he sat sadly on the couch. "I'll never find her, Obi-Wan!" Anakin wailed.

Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright, Anakin, I'm sure she's somewhere. People don't just disappear." He said.

"Ahsoka does!" Anakin exclaimed. "Can't you see?"

"Did you check _everywhere_?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Everywhere? Where is everywhere? I've never heard of that planet…" Anakin said.

Obi-Wan face palmed. "No, I meant did you check all over, you know?"

"Oh," Anakin replied, sighing sadly.

"Do you have any idea why she may have run away?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, all I said was, 'We're going to a Slimy Fish concert today.'" Anakin said.

"Slimy Fish concert?" Obi-Wan asked, "I love Slimy Fish!"

"Me too! So I told Ahsoka we're going and she ran away." Anakin said.

"Well, I don't know anyone who doesn't like Slimy Fish concerts." Obi-Wan said.

"Me neither." Anakin replied sadly. "I hope I find her."

Back in Yoda's quarters…

"Try it you must, try, try!" Yoda urged, pushing a corndog in Ahsoka's face.

"No!" Ahsoka cried. "I don't like corndogs!"

Yoda gasped. "Like corndogs you do not? LIKE CORNDOGS HOW CAN SOMEONE NOT?"

"I just don't like them." Ahsoka said plainly.

Yoda frowned. "Fine."

Ahsoka sighed. "I have to leave now." She said. She knew she'd be able to find a better hiding place somewhere else.

Yoda looked sad. "Ok, say hi to Master Skywalker for me you must."

Ahsoka turned red in embarrassment at the mention of her master. "Uhm, yeah, o-ok," She mumbled. "Goodbye," She said, and left.

_But where do I hide now? _Ahsoka asked herself. Suddenly she felt a surge of guilt. Why was she running from her master? She could just tell him nicely that she didn't want to go. So with an imaginary cloud of shame hanging over her like a thunderstorm, she went back to her and Anakin's quarters.

"Master?" She called out. No reply. "He must not be here," She thought.

She decided to try Obi-Wan's quarters.

Ahsoka knocked softly. Obi-Wan opened the door and gasped. He turned and called into the other room, "Anakin!"

Anakin rushed in. "Ahsoka!" He exclaimed, rushing up to her. "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Ahsoka looked at the ground sadly. "Master, I'm sorry I tried to hide from you." She said quietly. "I just really don't like Slimy Fish concerts."

Anakin put a hand on her shoulder. "Ahsoka, it's ok. I was wrong to not listen to you when you said you didn't want to go."

"So… you're not mad at me?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin shook his head. Then he glanced at his watch and laughed. "And we missed the concert anyway!"

Ahsoka laughed too. "Next time, you can go by yourself." She said.

"Oooh!" Obi-Wan squealed. "Let me come next time!"

"Ok!" Anakin exclaimed.

They all laughed.

Anakin and Ahsoka went back to their quarters to eat lunch. Obi-Wan came with them.

After lunch, Anakin said, "So what do we do now?"

Ahsoka, sighing, shrugged. "I'm not sure." She said.

"Let's play knights!" Obi-Wan said.

"Knights?" Ahsoka repeated.

"Yeah. I have some wooden swords for us to use." Obi-Wan got out a couple wood swords and waved them around.

"Oooh! I want one too!" Anakin said.

So Obi-Wan handed Anakin and Ahsoka a wooden sword.

"Shouldn't we dress like knights?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah!" Anakin agreed. So they all went and put on knight's armor.

"Now we need knight names, don't we?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka agreed, "I am Knight of Coffee!"

Anakin laughed. "That's a stupid name! You need to be something more interesting, like me! I am Sir Rubber Ducky!"

Ahsoka frowned. "Coffee is much better than rubber ducks master."

"Are not!" Anakin protested.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"ARE NOOOTTTT!"

Obi-Wan face palmed. "Seriously? Do we have to do this again?"

"Sorry, Obi-Wan," Anakin said, "I guess I got carried away."

Ahsoka scraped the ground with her shoe. "Yeah, sorry." She said.

"Besides," Obi-Wan said, "my name will be better than all of yours put together! I am CEREAL MAN!"

"That sounds like a superhero name, Obi-Wan. Not a knight name." Ahsoka said.

"Too bad," Obi-Wan said, sticking out his tongue, "I'm Cereal Man."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She muttered.

"So… what do knights do?" Anakin wondered aloud.

"Ummmm…" Ahsoka hummed, trying to think, "they… protect castles?"

"Where are we going to get a castle?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin snapped his fingers. "We can make one out of bricks!"

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka agreed so they went outside into the Temple gardens and built three castles out of bricks.

"Now we can decorate them." Ahsoka said.

"That's a waste of time…" Anakin scowled.

"Is not!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "I love to paint things!"

Ahsoka smiled. "Two against one, Master. Now, paint." She said.

So the three went to their castles and began to decorate them. Obi-Wan went with brown and green splotches of special slime paint, making his castle look like a swamp. Ahsoka took her time and gracefully painted her castle orange, with blue and white decorations. Anakin found it a waste of time and dumped a whole gallon of paint over the castle, making the paint coat thick and messy, not to mention making a puddle of paint on the ground.

"They're beautiful!" Obi-Wan squealed.

"Yes," Ahsoka breathed, admiring the pretty castles.

"What else do knights do?" Anakin asked.

"I think they fight each other." Obi-Wan said quietly.

They all smirked at each other and ran into their castles to prepare the fight. Ahsoka polished her sword. Anakin built a small catapult. Obi-Wan made some paint bombs.

The three came out of their castles. Obi-Wan started by throwing paint bombs at them.

"Look out!" Ahsoka exclaimed. The paint bombs exploded, covering them all in purple paint. "Ewww!" Ahsoka said, wiping the slimy paint off of her costume.

Anakin smirked. "I'm gonna get you for that, Obi-Wan!" Anakin catapulted small rocks at the both of them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as several rocks hit him.

"You will both be defeated!" Ahsoka declared. She charged at Anakin with her wooden sword. He deflected it with his and pushed her back, sending her tumbling into her castle. She flipped back up and charged at Obi-Wan instead. Without anything to protect him, Ahsoka bonked Obi-Wan on the head with her sword.

"Ouch!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. He threw a giant, heavy paint bomb at Ahsoka. It hit her in the stomach and knocked her breath out of her. She let out a cry, but quickly got back up.

Obi-Wan threw several more bombs at Anakin and they all hit him. "Ouch!" Anakin cried. The bombs exploded, covering the entire garden in paint.

Ahsoka spluttered, spitting out paint. "Gross!" She cried. "I hope that paint is non-toxic!"

"No, actually, it's not! I only use deadly paint." Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka coughed harder. "Who- in their- right mind- does that?" She choked out.

"I'm not in my right mind." Obi-Wan replied.

"Snips, wash your mouth out with water!" Anakin told her.

Ahsoka rushed into the bathroom and got all the paint out of her mouth.

She came back and coughed lightly. "You really need mental help, Obi-Wan." She said, sounding sick.

Obi-Wan smiled wildly. "I know!"

Anakin face palmed.

Suddenly Master Windu stormed into the garden and saw the mess and castles. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He screamed.

**-suspense music- they are so in trouble... Stay tuned for Chapter 21, (sadly the last chapter)**


	21. Trick or Treat!

**Welcome to Chapter 21. Sadly, the last chapter. But because it is Halloween today, I give you a special Halloween chapter that is sure to end this story with a bang!**

**(i updated it since i missed a typo)**

**Last time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: Ahsoka tried to run away from Anakin when he tried to make her go to a Slimy Fish concert, then they all ended up playing knights... until Master Windu found them...**

**This time, on A Not-So-Normal Week: We end this story with pumpkin carving, trick-or-treating, and a costume contest :)**

**A Not-So-Normal Week**

**Chapter 21: Trick or Treat!**

_Suddenly Master Windu stormed into the garden and saw the mess and castles. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He screamed._

"W-We were playing knights, Master Windu." Ahsoka said timidly.

"Please don't destroy us!" Anakin begged, dropping to his knees.

"We were only having fun!" Obi-Wan insisted, still holding a paint bomb which he quickly held behind his back when he realized he was holding it.

Master Windu looked at them sternly. "You are all insane." He said. Then he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I've come to let everyone know I have written a speech on how everyone is insane, and I will be saying my speech in front of the whole Republic Senate tomorrow."

"Master Windu?" Ahsoka asked him in a small voice, "It's Halloween tomorrow, no one's going to be at the Senate. They'll be out trick-or-treating."

"Yeah right, the Senate doesn't care about dressing up and getting free candy." Windu scoffed.

Ahsoka looked sadly at the ground and Windu walked away laughing.

"Who doesn't care about free candy?" Ahsoka asked in shock.

"No one I know of." Anakin said, crossing his arms.

"Let's go," Obi-Wan said, "we should eat an early dinner so we can be up early tomorrow. I still need to finish my costume."

"Ok." Anakin said.

So they all went to eat dinner and soon were getting ready for bed. And just a little bit later, they were all sleeping peacefully.

The next morning…

"It's Halloween!" Ahsoka exclaimed, jumping out of bed and rushing out of her room. Anakin was making pumpkin pancakes.

"I can't wait to get lots of candy." Anakin said, setting the platter of pancakes on the table.

Ahsoka laughed. "Yeah, just don't do what you did last year and eat all your candy at once."

Anakin faked being mad as Ahsoka laughed hysterically. "Well then you make sure you throw away any coffee candy you get."

It was Anakin's turn to laugh. "I would never do that!" Ahsoka insisted, crossing her arms.

"Whatever." Anakin said.

They finished their pancakes quickly. Anakin then said, "So, what do we do now?"

"We should carve our pumpkins." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah!" Anakin agreed. So they took out their pumpkins they had picked out the other day and took off the tops. They then began to scoop out all the seeds and gunk.

-"This is fun!" Ahsoka exclaimed, scooping out the pumpkin stuff with her bare hands.

"No, it's gross." protested Anakin, who was scooping the gunk with a spoon.

"Fun."

"Gross."

"Fun."

"Gross!"

"Fun!"

"Gross!"

"Fun!" Ahsoka giggled elatedly as if she was enjoying the argument.

"You know what, never mind." Anakin mumbled, going back to his spoon scooping method.

"So you agree with me?" Ahsoka asked with a beaming grin.

"No, I just said never mind." Anakin replied.

"That means I automatically win the argument!" Ahsoka said, still smiling and giggling.

Anakin groaned and started carving as the argument went on and on,

"Gross!"

"Fun!"

"Gross!"

"Fun!"

Anakin was actually "arguing" while Ahsoka was just replying with what she knew pumpkin carving actually was: fun. Anakin found it very much annoying, though.-

**Author's note: you may have noticed the -'s. The text in between the -'s is a conversation that actually happened in real life between my brother and I. Just replace Ahsoka with me, and Anakin with my brother, and it's identical to our real life situation :)**

Soon the pumpkin gunk was cleaned out, and they started carving. Anakin carved Yoda's head. Ahsoka carved a big heart and some little hearts around it.

"Snips, why did you carve hearts? It's not Valentine's day." Anakin said.

"I like hearts," Ahsoka said, "they're pretty!"

Anakin groaned. "Well you should've carved _real _hearts. Like with arteries and blood and stuff."

Ahsoka looked like she was about to throw up. "Oh, oh, that is sooooo disgusting, Master!" She exclaimed.

Anakin was laughing at this point. Ahsoka playfully slapped him in the arm.

Ahsoka sighed and rolled her eyes. "So, what are you dressing up as tonight?" She asked Anakin.

Anakin stopped laughing and said, "A giant candy corn!" He dashed into his closet and came back with a huge candy corn costume. "Ta-da!"

Ahsoka held back a giggle. "That's… really nice, Skyguy!" She said at last.

Anakin smiled. "Thanks!"

The whole rest of the day the busied themselves with various things to help the time pass. Finally, after they had eaten dinner, they got their candy bags ready and dressed in their costumes. They decided to go early since they had a costume party to go to that night, and they still wanted to pass out some candy later.

"We're sure going to be a sight to see," Anakin muttered as they looked at their reflections in the mirror.

Ahsoka giggled. "You mean, isn't it normal to see a short Anakin Skywalker and a giant candy corn together?"

"Well, no," Anakin said, then laughed, "but nothing we do is normal!"

Ahsoka laughed as well. "Yeah, watch this!" She jumped up and swung on the light like a trapeze artist.

"Hey, me! Get down from there, we don't want people thinking I'm crazy, now, do we?" Anakin said.

Ahsoka laughed and jumped back down. "Let's go!"

So they went out and found lots of others dressed in costumes and knocking on doors for candy.

The candy corn and Anakin went to the first house. _Ding, dong! _"Trick or treat!"

The woman at the house opened the door. "My, what lovely costumes!" She said, handing them each a candy apple.

"Thanks!" Ahsoka and Anakin replied.

The two walked down the street to the next house. A couple kids said, "Hey! It's Anakin Skywalker!"

Ahsoka giggled. "They think I'm Anakin when what they don't know is the real one is right here!" She whispered to Anakin.

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah."

_Ding, dong! _"Trick or treat!"

The man glanced at them a bit strangely but handed out small candy bars.

On their way to the next house, Ahsoka said, "Why do people keep looking at us funny? Do they know we're Jedi?"

"No," Anakin said, "I think it's because technically I'm a bit too old for trick-or-treating."

"Oh," Ahsoka replied with a giggle.

The next house they came to gave out candy corn.

"Yummy!" Anakin exclaimed, looking eagerly at the small package.

"Hey, you have to wait until later to eat that!" Ahsoka said to him.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Anakin mumbled.

The next house was decorated with spooky cobwebs and skeletons.

"Creepy," Ahsoka muttered as they approached the door.

_Ding, dong! _The door slowly creaked open and a spooky woman with a pointy hat appeared. "Welcome," She said in a very creepy voice. Then she smiled and her voice changed to happy. "Here's some candy for ya!" She smiled and tipped her hat, then closed the door.

"That was weird." Ahsoka said as they walked to the next house.

"Yeah," Anakin muttered.

They visited a couple more houses on that street, then Anakin said, "Hey, let's take the speeder to Padme's apartment! We can trick-or-treat there!"

"Yeah!" Ahsoka agreed, "And Chuchi lives in the same apartment complex, so we can go to her apartment too!"

So that's exactly what they did.

_Ding, dong! _Padme opened the door. "Trick or treat!" Padme stared at the trick-or-treaters. A giant candy corn… and a short Anakin. Amidst her perplexed stare, she heard a soft giggle. One she recognized…

"Ani! Ahsoka!" She exclaimed. "You almost had me fooled!"

Anakin pulled his candy corn mask up. "Aw, Snips, you gave us away!" He said to his Padawan.

Ahsoka put her mask up as well and her chocolate brown lips curled up in a playful smile. "I couldn't help it!" She giggled again.

Padme sighed. "You two are hilarious," She said, handing them some homemade pumpkin cookies. "but I was hoping you would stop by."

"Oooh, Padme are these your famous pumpkin cookies?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yep." Padme replied.

"I can't wait to eat mine!" Anakin said with excitement.

"Wait until you get home." Padme said with a grin.

"Alright. We can wait, _can't we, _Master?" Ahsoka asked Anakin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Anakin said.

So the two said goodbye to Padme and went to Chuchi's apartment. She wasn't home, however.

"I guess she's out trick-or-treating." Ahsoka said.

"Oh well." Anakin said with a shrug.

So the two went to some other houses and got lots of candy. But after that, it was still early. However, they still had the costume party at Yoda's quarters to go to.

They arrived at the little green master's quarters and he opened the door. Yoda was dressed as (what else?) a corndog. "Come in, come!" Yoda said, and they came inside.

Most everyone was already there. Except for Master Windu, who refused to come.

Ahsoka found Barriss, who was dressed in her princess costume- complete with a wand and tiara.

"You look beautiful, Barriss!" Ahsoka said.

"Anakin?" Barriss asked in shock, then remembered. "Ohhh, Ahsoka! Hi! Thank you!"

Ahsoka giggled. "My costume is working well!"

"I'd say!" Barriss said. They laughed.

Luminara was dressed as Hello Kitty. Aayla was of course dressed as a crayon. Obi-Wan was dressed as a watermelon. Kit was dressed as a rock, (go figure,) and Ki-Adi Mundi was dressed as a panda bear.

There were lots of other Jedi there too, but too many to name them all.

Yoda tapped his corndog stick on the ground to get everyone's attention. "Jedi! First game, we are starting! Bobbing for apples, it is!"

So they all raced to get the apples out of he metal bins. Finally Obi-Wan got an apple in his mouth and won the contest.

"Next game, there is! Costume contest!" Yoda said.

Everyone lined up on the makeshift stage Yoda had set up.

"First up, Aayla Secura is!" Yoda said, and Aayla marched up on stage.

"I am dressed as a crayon, the most wonderful inventions in the entire galaxy." She said. "I made this costume myself out of one hundred percent pure crayon wax." Everyone clapped lightly and she hopped off the stage.

Barriss was next. "I am a princess." She said, twirling around.

Ahsoka applauded tremendously and Barriss smiled as she went off stage.

Yoda was next. "A CORNDOG I AM!" He exclaimed, hopping around like a little rabbit.

Everyone went silent and he hopped off the stage.

Luminara was next. "I am Hello Kitty." The room was still silent and crickets were heard. She sighed and walked off stage.

Next was Ahsoka. She went on stage. "I am Anakin Skywalker, and I'm not in a costume!"

A series of questioning murmurs came from the crowd as they whispered in confusion.

"Just kidding!" Ahsoka cried. "It's me, Ahsoka! And I'm dressed as Anakin Skywalker!" She said as the crowd cheered and she hopped off stage.

Anakin was next. "I actually _am _Anakin Skywalker and I'm a giant candy corn." The crowd applauded.

Next was Obi-Wan. "I'm a watermelon!" He exclaimed. He jumped in excitement but fell over and rolled off stage. "Aaaahhhhhh!" He cried. Several Jedi went to help him up as the next contestant came on stage…

Which was Ki-Adi Mundi. "I am a panda bear." The crowd clapped slowly and as he was jumping off stage he said, "And don't ask why!"

"Why?" Some random dude called out from the audience.

"I SAID DON'T ASK!" Ki-Adi shouted and he ran off.

Kit was next. "I'm a rock!" The crowd fell silent again. No applause for him. Poor Kit walked sadly off stage.

Kit had been the last contestant, so the judges, who were not in the contest, began to think about who should win. Not all the Jedi participated.

Soon they came to a conclusion. "It was a very, very tough decision," Said Plo Koon, who was dressed as a ninja, "But the winner is Ahsoka Tano and her wonderful Anakin costume!"

Ahsoka smiled broadly and went up on stage to receive her prize, a huge trophy filled with candy.

"Thank you, thank you all!" She said as the crowd went wild.

The Jedi then went about just talking and laughing together.

Eventually, the party was over. They had all had lots of fun, and waaaaaay too much candy.

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived back home and Ahsoka plopped down on the couch. "Oh, I ate sooooo much candy," She moaned.

"It's the only time of year people let us get away with it though!" Anakin said, eating more candy corn.

"How can you eat any more, Master?" Ahsoka asked him incredulously. She felt sick to her stomach just watching him.

"It's candy, Ahsoka! I loooove candy!" Anakin said.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and winced because of her upset stomach. "Ok, well think I've had enough candy for a whole year!"

They both laughed.

Over in Obi-Wan's quarters…

Obi-Wan was doing his yearly routine of organizing his Halloween candy.

"Chocolate in this pile…" He mumbled, putting the chocolate candies in one pile.

"Gum," He separated out the gum.

"Chewy candy," He separated the chewy candy.

"Lollypops," He put the lollypops in a separate pile.

"And hard candy." He put the hard candy in one pile.

He also had a pile for miscellaneous candy.

Perfect!

Over in Aayla's quarters…

Aayla poured all her candy into her "Candy separator 4000," which would separate each flavor, brand, and type into a built-in vending machine. All she had to do was punch in the numbers of the candy she wanted, and ta-da! She could find it easily. It was much more _civilized _than hand separating it… or at least Aayla thought so.

Over in Yoda's quarters…

Plo and Ki-Adi had stayed to help Yoda clean up from the party. They were done cleaning up now… but they were still hanging around and eating more candy.

"Who made this candy corn?" Ki-Adi asked with his mouth full.

Plo shrugged. "Probably some company. I've never liked candy corn, though. I prefer chocolate." Plo popped a chocolate ball in his mouth.

"Both wrong, you are!" Yoda said. "Candied corndog, best candy it is!" Yoda held up a soggy corndog which had been covered in clumpy melted candy.

"Yoda, that's a corndog that was sitting on the dashboard of your speeder all day with your candy. It's not supposed to be like that." Plo said.

Yoda frowned. "Candied corndog, it is." He said plainly, and he ate the whole thing in one bite.

Ki-Adi and Plo rolled their eyes. Would he ever learn?

Meanwhile…

Mace Windu got out of his speeder and marched into the senate building. He was perfectly on time in his personal schedule.

He decided before going in he should reread his speech to himself to make sure it was good.

_My fellow senators, I, Mace Windu, am here to tell you that everyone is going insane around here._

_Recently, I have witnessed paint fights, insanity contests, crazed obsessions, and all out insanity._

_So please, join my cause to bring sane people back. Help us reinforce the barriers of what is good, and what is crazy. Help us teach the next generation to not be a bunch of crazy idiots like so many of us are today._

_I, sad as it is, have been pulled into the craziness of the Jedi Order as it is right now. The tangles of insanity have weaved all the way up into the High Council. I fear I may be the only one who is sane._

_So, again, I ask you, do not let insanity get into the leadership of our systems. For weird leads to crazy. Crazy leads to insanity. And insanity could ultimately lead to the dark side._

_Thank you for taking the time to heard my speech tonight._

Yes, Mace thought, it was perfect.

Mace went right up to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Why was it locked?

A senate guard came up to him. "Sorry, Sir, the senate building is closed tonight."

Mace was angry. "I have specifically been scheduled to say my speech tonight! Where is everyone?"

"They are out trick-or-treating. Who would be at the senate when you can be getting free candy?" The guard said.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Mace shouted wildly. "I HAVE TO GIVE THIS SPEECH! EVERYONE IS GOING INSANE AND PEOPLE NEED TO STOP IT!"

"Sorry, sir. Now go home." The senate guard walked away.

Mace dropped to his knees and cried out into the cool, fall night, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**The End**


End file.
